Far Away
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Sequel to Shattered. What happens after Voldemort leaves Harry, Ron, and George in Riddle Manor? What terrible things does he have in store for Annika, Ginny, and Hermione? Who's Angel? What's the ultimate power? And how is it all connected?
1. Angel

**A/N: So here is my seond attempt at this sequel. I'm uploading some of the chapters and keeping them exactly like they were before. So all of the chapters will be up today. I hope my muses stick with me on it this time. I hope you will enjoy what this is about to become. **

My name is Angel. I dont know my last name. Actually, I'm not even sure my first name is Angel either. I was found on a bench at a train station when I was only a few months old. I was sent to an orphanage and the picked my name based on the onsie I was wearing. It had said Sweet Little Angel. I grew up at the orphnage and prayed everyday a family would want me.

As I got older, I realized no one ever would because I was wierd. Whatever, that means. I always thought of my self as different from the other kids. I have these special abilities, at least that's what I think of them as. Most of the adults thought they were bad and the other children were scared of me.

I can do some amazing things but I was always told not to because it was bad. I had no control over them, though, especially when I got in a heightened state of emotion. I guess they were a little dangerous but I never hurt anyone. You see, I can move things with my mind. I can slow atoms down enough to completely stop them and speed the atoms up to explode things. I always made sure no one was around when I used them.

Anyway, there's more important things to my story than my magic. The point is what my magic lead me too. I grew up in the orphanage, hated by the children and the sisters. No matter how much I tried to control it, things just kept happening.

Finally, at seventeen, I got a job and rented a flat. I was able to live my life the way I wanted to with no worries over who would hate me. I still had the problem of feeling comfortable around people and didn't have any friends. Just aquiantances who I only talked to because I had to.

I spent most of the year that I've been on my own thinking my powers only caused the problems in my life. I thought that even though I had this "curse" I was just a normal person and if I disappeared the world wouldn't care.

That was until six months ago. That's when I used my powers to save three men. One of which was destined to save the world. That's when I stopped thinking about my powers as a curse and started thinking of them as a gift.

**A/N: Yes, this is the sequel to Shattered. I know it doesn't seem like it yet but it will soon. I promise. This right now is just a little teaser for you. I hope you like it.**


	2. Miracle

**Six Months Ago.....**

Angel was a beautiful seventeen year old girl. She was just shy of six feet tall with waist length dirty blonde hair. She had blues eyes and a pale complexion.

She had been woke up from a pretty awkward dream and couldn't remember much, just a lot of screaming and crying. This had happened before, she could remember if she just took some time to clear her. So, even though, it was twelve forty five in the morning, she pulled on a pair of jean and a black hoodie, put her hair in a low ponytail, and left her flat for a walk. As she was walking, she past this creepy looking house.

She had always been curious about places like that. She always thought maybe people like her lived in them and just didn't want anyone to find them. She never had the courage to go inside, just in case they didn't want company. Tonight was different though..

She was walking by just as seven people were heading to the door. This peaked her curiousity so she followed. Having lived in an orphanage all her life and learning how to eavesdrop, had made her an expert at following people without being detected. She followed them inside.

When the last one to enter shut the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was pitch black, she couldn't see any of them and they couldn't see her. Then light appeared from the end of these stick things that two of them were caring. She stayed behind them in the shadows away from the lights. She had to listen carefully to the sounds of their footsteps to keep following them.

After awhile, she heard them stop and someone knocked on a door.

"Enter." a strange voice said.

The door opened and she had to step around the corner as light flooded the corridor. She watched as the group entered the room and the door closed. She didn't have the guts to follow them in because she didn't how many were in there nor what they would do if they caught her. Instead, she leaned against the wall and tried to listen to what was going on. The walls were thick, though, and all she could hear was the muffled voices.

She wanted to know what was going on, so she wanted to see if anyone would come out. She waited a half hour and no one came out. She was about to get up and leave when the smell of smoke drifted out of the door. She waited for people to come running out but still no one. Then smoke started seeping out the bottom of the door.

"Maybe they can't get out."

Angel thought and knew she had to do something.

She ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't do anything. She knew the only thing she could do, she focused all her thoughts on the door, flung her hands out in front of her and the door was blown off its hinges.

By the time she got in the whole room was in flames. She searched for people and found only three bodies laying on the floor, not moving. She immediately ran to them and checked their pulses. They were all alive but badly beaten. How was she supposed to get them out? There was no way she could keep the flames stopped to get all of them. The first thing she thought to do was wake one of them and pray he was strong enough to carry one of them.

She knew the one in the middle would be useless because he was bleeding heavily from the stomach. So she looked at the two red heads on either side of him. The one to his right was bigger than the one to his left but appeared to be in worse shape. She flung her hands out in front of her and the flames immediately stopped growing.

"There that'll by me some time."

she thought as she bent over the red head to the left of the bleeding man. "Wake up, please." she pleaded shaking the man. She had to stop the flames to more times before the boy started coming to.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" he asked looking around slgihtly.

"We don't have time for that." Angel said. "This place is on fire and your friends, I assume," she indicated the other two. "Are in capable of getting out? Can you help?"

"I think so." he sat up and looked around. "Why are the flames not moving?"

"I stopped them. It won't stay that way for long." Angel said. "Come on. I'll grab him." she pointed to the man bleeding. "And you take him."

The man got up with a few cringes and lifted the other red head, putting the unconcious man's arm over his shoulder. Angel did the same with the bleeding man and they headed to the door. The flames started back up and she froze them again.

"Hurry!" she called. "It doesn't last."

"I can't." he breathed and half collasped under the weight of the other man.

Angel dragged her man back to the red head in pain and placed hi arm around her shoulder.

"I'll help you." she pulled him up and together they made it out of the room.

The flames started back up but she didn't have anymore free hands to stop them. She prayed the would make it. The flames spread quickly down the corridor and Angel was inhaling a lot of smoke. She was so focused on what she was doing, though, that she did not feel the burns as the flames licked her skin. In fact, she was more worried about not being strong enough with almost all of the weight of all three of them.

"Almost there." she told the man next to her as the door came into view.

The flames were everywhere by now. She knew it would be a miracle if they made it but somehow they did. She breathed in the fresh air but it wasn't enough. Just as they got a safe distance from the house, she passed out from all the smoke she had inhaled.

**A/N: I hope you guys have figured out what just happened? If not you will eventually. I was trying to imply it without saying it. I'm not sure how well it worked. I hope I didn't confuse you. Anyway, you've probably caught on to my obessession with Charmed. Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to cross it over. I don't think I would do it justice. I think if I just leave it with the powers it'll be okay.**


	3. Come Back To Me

**A/N: Just a couple bits of info that are implied but not said. After Voldemort burnt Riddle Manor, Malfoy Manor became the new base of operations. Due to the success of their mission, Malfoy was granted ownership of Annika and Hermione became Fred's slave. Voldemort kept Ginny for himself.**

**The Day After the Burning of Riddle Manor....**

**ANNIKA'S P.O.V.**

Annika, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in their cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. They were still trying to regain their strength from the night before. The Death Eaters spent the whole night rejoicing in the death of Harry Potter and the girls were forced to entertain them. Annika was better off than the other two, having had a few years of experience with them. She knew better than to try to fight them, the other two however; were stubborn as mules and almost got killed several times. Annika really couldn't blame them though. She still believed there were somehings worth

fighting for but for her those things went up in smoke, literally, the night before.

Annika sat in the corner with her knees to her chest trying to force back the thoughts of the night before. Ginny and Hermione were in opposite corners doing the same thing. Their clothes were ripped and they had bruises and blood stains all over their bodies. No one said a word. Annika knew what would happen if someone came down and caught them talking but Ginny and Hermione were just too griefstricken to find the words.

The sound of footsteps made them all look of from their individual reflections. Annika heart was pounding. She prayed it was Malfoy, so the other two could have more time to recover. As the footsteps came closer, she realized it was more than one person. Then, the three people none of them wanted to see appeared in front of them.

"We just thought you like to see the coverstory of today's Prophet." Fred said with a smirk.

He slid the copy he was holding through the bars. Annika knew what they were trying to do, so she didn't make a move for the paper. She assumed the others knew as well because they didn't move either.

"Not interested." Malfoy said. "Well, I guess will just have to read to you then. Accio, Daily Prophet!" The paper flew into his hands. "The three bodies that were pulled from the ashes of Malfoy Manor have been identified. Blah, blah blah! The bodies were burned so badly that they had the authorities had to use muggle dental records to identify them. After twelve hours of trying to obtain the records the three have been identified as Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter."

Malfoy handed the paper to Fred who continued:

"No one knows why they were there nor what happened. It is suspected that they went to save Harry Potter's half sister who had disppeared early yesterday morning. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, informed the Minister of Magic this morning that Annika is still missing, along with four other students. Two of which he believes had something to do with Annika's disappearance and two who followed the three young victims to her rescue. We are not at liberty to reveal the names of any of these other students."

Annika tried her best to block out the voices. She prayed they would just go away but no such luck.

"It's quite ironic, really." Voldemort said as Fred finished the article. "He survived all these years only to be defeated. And now nothing will stand in my way."

"There are still people out there who can fight." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Ginny, just be quiet." Annika whispered. "It'll be less painful that way."

"No." Voldemort said. "I wanna hear what the blood traitor has to say. Continue sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart." Ginny said agressively and Annika knew this wasn't going to end well. "But as long as there are people out there who are willing to stand up to you, there will always be something standing in your way. Just because you've murdered Harry Potter doesn't mean you've won."

Ginny was on her feet now. Annika took a deep breath and silently begged her to shut up.

"And let's get a few things straight, you've killed my boyfriend and my brothers and you've destroyed my friends but I'm not afraid of you and never will be. So don't expect me to lay down and play dead for you because it won't happen, ever. They wouldn't want me to let you win that easily." Ginny said.

She had crossed the cell and was now face to face with Voldemort. The end of her speech was met by laughter from all three men but Ginny was still staring unflinchingly at them. Annika, knowing what was goiong to happened, buried her face in her knees.

"Looks, like I'm just gonna have to teach to be afraid of me. Crucio!" Voldemort said.

The whole dungeon echoed with Ginny's screams of agony. After a few seconds, Hermione's voice was mingled with Ginny's screams,

"Stop it! Leave her alone! Please!"

"Very well!" Voldemort said and Ginny's screams stopped.

They were replaced by Hermione's within seconds. Annika couldn't take it. It was one thing when they were torturing and hurting her but it was another when they were hurting her friends.

"STOP IT! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" she yelled finally and stood up.

"Or what? You don't even have powers anymore!" Malfoy taunted. "You're helpless."

Hermione's screams stopped because her outburst took his focus off the spell.

"Look, you've killed Harry, and you have me as the prize. Just let them go." Annika said.

"Or I don't think so." Fred said. "You see, I've been dying to get my hands on the mudblood for years and now that she's mine, I don't think I'll be letting go anytime soon."

Annika wanted to hit him but she controlled herself.

"I think they all need a lesson in respect." Malfoy commented.

"I think you're right Draco." Fred said. "But the cruciatus curse gets so boring. And I'm not in the mood for sex."

"Well, muggles were always good at inventing ways to hurt each other." Malfoy replied. "My father actually built a whole room devoted to muggle torture."

"That could be fun." Fred said.

"Will you be joining us, Master." Malfoy inquired.

"No, I trust the two of you to turn them into obidient little pets." Voldemort replied. "Besides, I have raids to plan. Just make sure the blood traitor is able to move when you finish. I think I may want to have some fun later." With that he turned and left the dungeons.

Fred waved his wand and the cell door opened. Hermione and Ginny had backed into a corner after the curse was removed and Annika placed herself in front of them.

"Let's not make this difficult." Fred said. "We'll get our way no matter what."

Annika stayed where she was in front of her friends.

"Fine." Fred said and he backhanded her.

The force was so much that she fell to the stone floor. She landed on her left side with a bruising force. Fred then stepped over her and grabbed Hermione by the wrist and Ginny by the back of the neck.

"Leave them alone!" Annika yelled and attmpted to get up but Malfoy stepped on her chest.

"No one told you to get up." he said then looked to Fred. "Take those two upstairs tell Blinky to take you to the torture chamber. I want a few minutes with my toy then I'll be up."

"Alright." Fred said as he dragged the other two out of the room.

"Now, as for you," Malfoy bent down, yanked her up by the shirt, and slammed her into the wall. She let out a gasp of pain. "You should no better than to disrespect me in front of the Dark Lord!"

"I'm sorry." she pleaded.

"Sorry, isn't good enough." Malfoy said then nipped at her neck.

"Please, not that!" she begged. "Anything but that."

"Don't worry!" Draco smirked. "I'm not in the mood either."

He released her.

"Turn around." he ordered.

Annika did as she was told not wanting to find out what would happen if she didn't. She heard him whisper a spell and suddenly her hands were chained above her head. She braced herself because she knew what was coming. It was a spell that was Malfoy second favorite form of punishment. She heard him muttered another spell and she felt like he was whipping her, only he didn't have a whip.

It was a dark spell, his father use to use on her. He taught it to Malfoy as soon as he was old enough to learn and it soon became his favorite. It was a simple but effective spell. All he had to do was say the spell then move his wand up and down as if hitting her. She instantly felt the pain of being whipped with half the effort on his part.

Annika learned a long time ago, that a reaction was what he was going for. If she didn't make a sound or give any sign that she was in pain, he would get bored and walk away. Once she got over the initial shock of him using it, she closed her eyes and imagined being with Harry, Ron, and George in the garden of the Burrow, talking and laughing. It was working until Malfoy's voice intruded.

"What? Too stupid to scream." he said as she felt another slash across her back. "I want you to beg for forgiveness."

Annika shook her head as the slashes continued across her back. She refused to let him win this. Her friends had taught her that she was stronger than giving in. Malfoy continued his punishment stronger and harder.

He began to call her things, like weak, pathetic, and worthless. His voice invaded her thoughts of her family. She began hearing every word of his reminder of what she was. Soon, she began feeling the pain of his physical punishment to. After another five minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, stop!" she yelled. "I'm sorry I disrespected you infront of the Dark Lord. It won't happen again! Just please, stop! I'm begging you!"

A few final slashes and it was over. Malfoy walked up behind her and pressed himself against the open wounds on her back. She let out a small whimper of pain.

"It had better not happen again or it'll be worse." he whispered in her ear and gave it a little nibble. She flinched.

He said the spell that released her from the chains. She dropped to the floor from weakness.

"At least you remember where you belong." he sniggered and spat on her. "You're lucky. You held out longer than I thought you would. Which means, you're too weak to withstand the torture chamber. I'll send Blinky down to tend to your wounds. And just to make sure the message sinks in, you can go a few days without food."

She felt a sharp kick in her stomach and heard the cell door close and relock. When she was sure he was gone, she burst into to tears. She prayed her boys could somehow find a way back to her.

**A/N: I hope that didn't suck. I wrote this chapter to show you what's happening with the girls, since they are still a big part of the story. I just wasn't sure where it was going when I started and I kinda let me fingers to the talking for me so I hope it was good. Review and let me know**.


	4. Powers and Plans

**ANGEL'S P.O.V.**

Angel woke up in an unfamiliar bed, unsure of how she got there. She sat up and looked around. She was in a small room. The walls were bare and it was cold. The only light was coming from the a lamp to the right of the bed she was lying in.

Once she took in her surroundings, her head started pounding so she layed back down. She closed her eyes again and tried to remember what happened. She wracked her brain for about five minutes when it all hit her. The house, the fire, the boys she saved, and passing out for the smoke.

She wondered where she was and where the boys were. In fact, she was just about to get up and investigate when the door opened.

In walked a man a tall thin man with a long white beard and long white hair. He wore a pair of half moon spectacles over his twinkling eyes. He had on a set of black robes. Angel had a feeling that she knew this man but couldn't place where.

"Oh, you're awake." the man said when he noticed her staring at him. "I was starting to worry."

Angel had no idea what to say. She didn't even know who the man was or what was going on. She had hoped that what the fire had just been one of her weird dreams that she had to figure out. Then again maybe this was she thought before asking, "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't think so." the man said. "But why don't we chat for a bit and then you can decide."

Angel nodded. The man pulled out this stick like thing and made a chair out of nowhere. Angel was utterly shocked but did her best not to say anything.

"First introductions, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But you can just call me Albus." the man said with a simple smile. "And you are?"

"Angel." Angel said.

"So is that like Cher or Madonna (A/N:Sorry I know, the wizarding population wouldn't know them but I thought it was something funny.) or do you have a last name." Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. I was abandoned when I was a baby. I grew up in an orphanage." Angel expalined.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Dumbledore said. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions for me, so I'm hear to answer them to the best of my ability."

Angel nodded and said the first thing she wanted to know,

"Those boys, who were they? And are the gonna be alright?"

"Those boys were Harry Potter and Ronald and George Weasley. They'll be fine. Thanks to you. Ronald has a few burns and a couple cracked ribs but he's okay. I actually just spoke with him. George has a concussion and a badly broken arm and leg but our nurse is taking care of that. As for Harry, he lost a lot of blood but our nurse fixed him up and is taking excellent care of him." Dumbldore explained.

"How did we get back here?"

"After you got out, Ronald, the boy you were able to wake, had enough energy left to send for help. A few friends of mine and I got the message and came to your rescue."

"There's one major thing I don't understand, I saw seven people got into that room and I know there was at least one person already in there, this was before the fire started. And I didn't see anyone come out but when I went in the room only the three boys were there. Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"Ronald said that you made the flames stop with a flick of your hands, right?" he inquired.

"I did."

"Well, the kind of magic you do isn't the only kind of magice out there. There is the kind that you need a wand to trigger. The kind that the people you say in the house last night can do. They used it to get out."

"But why did they want to hurt those boys in the first place?"

"That is a very long story."

"I got plenty of time."

"Okay, it starts with James and Lily Potter. They were married and had a son, Harry. A month after Harry was born, James made a mistake. He slept with a friend after a fight with Lily. When it was over he realized it was a mistake and went back to Lily. The only problem was the woman he slept with, Kristy, got pregnant. Kristy didn't tell James because Lily had already forgiven him and Kristy didn't want to open a new can of worms. She did tell James's best friends, though. One of which was like a brother to her. She gave birth to a little girl, Annika. Now only four people knew who Annika's father was. It would've been dangerous if anyone else knew." Dumbledore explained.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"There is this very evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, who wants Harry dead. When Annika was a month old, Voldemort killed Harry's mom and dad and tried to kill Harry but couldn't. Something happened and the curse rebounded on Voldemort, breaking his powers. Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. Annika had a normal childhood until she was five. At that point, I learned that a man who did Voldemort's dirty work, knew that Annika was Harry Potter's half sister, so I had Kristy take her to America. Sadly, they found her and killed Kristy. This man, Lucius Malfoy, took Annika and made her a slave."

This all sounded vaguely familiar to Angel. She closed her eyes, trying to remember why. Then it came to her.

"Lucius Malfoy has a son, Draco, who aided in Annika's torment but his wife Narcissa didn't think it was right. Narcissa fought to keep her alive. She was caught and killed but managed to tell you how to save Annika before she died."

"How do you know that?" Dumbledore asked.

Angel held up one finger and continued the story,

"You saved Annika, a year ago, and introduced her to her brother. She went to your school and her friends protected her or at least they tried to. They couldn't protect her from Draco, though, he kept hurting, no matter how much she tried to fight him. You even put her in a hidden apartment to keep her away from him. But no one could protect her from the traitor, Fred Weasley. He took her to Draco."

Suddenly, she realized what last night's dream had been and finished putting the pieces together,

"Voldemort told Harry and his friends to go to Riddle Manor to save her. Because they cared about her so much, they walked into a trp to save her. Voldemort and his men killed the boys and took Harry's sister, friend, and girlfriend as prizes for winning. "

"But how do you know everything?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I've been dreaming about Annika since I was five. I used to get horrible nightmares about what they did to her. I never understood what they were. And I was sent to doctors and specialists and nobody could stop them. I always thought they were just dreams. That is until you told me that story.I was at that house last night because I dreamt about what was about to happen there. When I wake up from them, I have to clear my head to remember them. I went walking last night and saw the seven of them go inside." Angel explained.

"I don't understand." Dumbledore said. "Okay, right now, I have to take care of damage control with the fire and everything. Besides, Ronald would like to speak with you. Once I'm finished with my business and the other wake, I'll speak with all of you. Then we'll try to figure out why you are having these dreams." Dumbledore said then got up to leave.

A minute or so after he left, the young man with red hair that she helped out of the fire, entered the room. She was shocked that he didn't look like he had just come out of the fire. Upon further inspection of herself, she discovered she didn't either.

"Madam Pomphrey's wonderful, isn't she?" the boy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"She'sthe nurse that's been taking care of us. She can magically heal anything." the boy explained. "Dumbledore said we all had third degree burns but we look perfectly fine, huh?"

Angel nodded. She was a little taken aback by all of this. It was one thing having powers but a totally different one to meet people who had them too. Let alone be magically healed by someone. It took her a minute to realize the boy was speaking again.

"We haven't been properly introduced." he said. "I'm Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron."

He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Angel." she said. "I don't know my last name because I'm an orphan."

Ron just nodded.

"So, not that I'm not grateful, but why were you there last night?" Ron asked her.

"Well, I had a nightmare and needed to clear my thoughts. So I went for a walk and happened to be going by as the seven of you were going in. Curiousity simply got the better of me. I just figured out, though, I was dreaming of the fire." Angel explained. "I'm not sure what it means." she added seeing the look on his face. "Dumbledore said he'd figure it out once his finished damage control."

Ron nodded.

"Thank you for what you did." he said. "That was very brave."

"I couldn't just watch you guys die." she said. "I'm just sorry that I was to cowardly to follow you guys into the room. I could've saved all of you."

"Don't." Ron said. "There were at least fifty Death Eaters in that room. You would've have stood a chance. Besides, now that were alive, there is hope to save the three of them."

"Who were they?" she asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"They were my sister, Ginny, my girlfriend, Hermione, and Harry's sister, Annika." Ron answered. "He had taken Annika as bait and toold us to come to him. We didn't want to take Hermione and Ginny but He said we all had to come or Annika would die. All we thought about was saving Annika. We didn't really have a plan either. Serves us right, huh?"

"It's not your guys' fault." Angel said trying to sound comforting. She had never been good at finding the right words. "You hearts were in the right place."

"Fat lot of good that did." Ron said.

Angel didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully, at that moment, the door opened again and an older woman poked her head in.

"George is awake."she said.

Ron brightened a little.

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"I'll take you to his room. I don't want him walking around yet." the woman answered.

"How's Harry doing?" Angel asked.

"He's still unconcious but I'm force feeding him a blood replenishing potion every hour." she explained. "He will be alright, once he wakes up. Now, come on."

The woman left the room. Angel got out of bed. Upon standing, she realized that she was no longer in her jean and hoodie but a pair of silky pink pyjamma's. She and Ron walked out of the room. The corridor was just as dark as the room she was in. Only these walls weren't bare, they had heads of some strange creatures mounted to them. Slightly creeped out by this, Angel stayed as close to Ron as possible.

They walked up a flight of stairs and entered the first door they came too. The woman, Angel assumed was the nurse, opened the door.

"You have visitors." she said and motioned for the two of them to come in.

Angel entered behind Ron to find the other red head laying in a bed, similiar to the one she had just crawled out of. Once again the only light was coming from a lamp to the right of the bed. There was a dresser in one corner and a vanity in the other. The walls were bare but it looked like pictures had been torn off them. She smiled at the red head in the bed as the nurse conjured chairs for the two of them.

"I leave you three to it them. I have to go check on Mr. Potter." she said and left the room.

"And who might you be?" the red head asked.

"I'm Angel." she said and reached her hand out.

"Well, hi there Angel. I'm George." he said and shook her head. "I usually have give off a better first impression but I'm not much in the mood."

"Quite understandable." Angel said.

This was followed by the whole why was she at the house conversation. Then there was a little more awkward moments when she didn't know how to console them. Finally, there was a comfortable silence. There was no more to say at that point until Dumbldore came back or Harry woke up. The ironic thing is both happened an hour later at the same time.

"Hey guys." Dumbledore popped his head in. "Harry's awake and I need to talk to all of you. I'll meet you upstairs."

He left. Angel and Ron helped George to slowly get out of bed and supported him all the way up the stairs to Harry's room. They entered the room, which had the same set up as George's. The only difference was Dumbledore had already conjured three chairs for them. The three took there seats as Harry watched them.

"Let's get this part done first. Harry, I wanted you to meet the reason why you three are still alive. Harry, this is Angel. Angel this is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

They shook hands and Dumbledore continued,

"I just had a long talk with the Minister about what we are gonna do now. And we decided on this; the cover story of the evening prophet is going to be how the ministry found three bodies in the remains of Riddle Manor and has identifided them as the three of yours. There are only six people who know you are still alive. Those people are myself, Angel, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and the minister. And that's the way it's going to stay for awhile." Dumbledore stated.

"No way." Ron said. "We can't do that to the family. Then they've lost all of us."

"And what good are we to save the girls, if were dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down, please." Dumbledore said. "It is the best things, right now. You three got beat up very badly. You need time to recover and train a bit more. You can't do that if Voldemort knows you're alive and is gonna come after you."

"But we can't let the girls suffer. And it's gonna kill them when they read that story. 'Cuz you know He'll make sure they read it." George exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore said. "I don't like it either but would you rather they suffer now to be saved later. Or fail to save them now and make them permenantly suffer. You guys have to look at things in the long run. And I'm going to have Chris come and teach Angel the full potential of her powers. That is if you're willing to help, Angel?"

"Now that I know who the girl I've been dreaming about is, I feel like I'm apart of her life. Of course, I'll help her." Angel replied.

"So I know it's gonna be a difficult plan but it'll be more effective than running in half cocked. So, please, just rest and then we'll train. I promise it'll be worth it in the long run." Dumbledore stated.

The boys reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, now I want you all back in your beds and getting some sleep. We'll be meeting with the others who know the truth to set things up. Remus has gone to talk to your parents. I'm sorry, we have to do this."

Angel and Ron helped George back to his bed. Then they went to their own. Angel curled back up in her bed. It had indeed been an exhausting past couple of hours but she was actually going to do something good with her powers. That was the her last thought befor she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Connections

Harry woke up to Angel's crying. She just woke up from dreaming what happened in chapter 3.

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

Harry awoke to muffled crying. It sounded like it was coming from the floor below. Unsure of who it was, he crawled out of bed to investigate. He felt a little light headed and knew he should lay back down. The sound of the crying intrigued him, though, and he continued, slowly down the stairs.

He came to the first landing and knocked on the door. When the crying continued, he pushed the door open and walked in. He saw a mass of dirty blonde hair and knew it was Angel. He didn't know what to do.

Should he try to comfort her? Should he just leave her alone? He decided on the first because in his experiences with women, even though, they said they wanted to be left alone, it was a lie.

"Um, Angel, are you alright?" he asked.

Angel turned to face him.

"Oh Harry. Did I wake you?" she asked trying to wipe the tears away.

"Yeah but that's not important." he answered. "Are you okay?"

"No, I had another dream." she said. "It was about your sister."

"What?" said Harry. "Is she okay? What happened?"

He had completely forgotten that he came in because Angel was crying. All he could think about at that moment was possibly finding out what was happening to his sister.

"It was terrible. They read the paper to the girls. Ginny stood up to it and they hurt her then Hermione stood up for Ginny and they hurt Hermione. Annika stood for them both and Malfoy hurt her the worst of all. I can still feel the stinging of the whip across my back." she explained and was in tears again.

Harry was by her side in a second. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered that everything was going to be okay. He didn't understand what was going on. Yes, he heard the story of her dreams and how she had been having them since she was five. Nobody understood why nor how this was possible. All they knew was, for some reason Angel was mentally connected to Annika. Which was as good as it was bad.

Harry did his best to comfort the young woman in his arms. He couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay back how could he? He didn't even know what was happening to her.

Angel eventually cried herself back to sleep in Harry's arms. He layed her back down in her bed. He went back upstairs to his bed. He tried to stay up to figure out how to make the dreams go away. Yes, he wanted to know what was happening to his sister but not if it meant someone else's pain. It killed him to see that poor girl in pain and for no reason. He fell asleep an hour later unable to come up with something.

Harry awoke the next morning. Not sure if he should get of of bed or not, he lay there and waited for Madam Pomphrey to come check him out. He hoped he'd be able to get out of bed soon. He hated laying there, feeling useless when he could be making an effort to save his girls. He hated himself for not being able to stop that from happening to them.

He promised himself that he would not let Annika go back to that. That promise went up in flames. It was his fault all of it. He needed to get them back and before they could get hurt to much. From what Angel said the night before, they were already being hurt. And here he was lying in bed as useless as if he really was dead.

Part of him wished, that Angel never came because then he wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing them. Then he thought of their plan and knowing Dumbledore was right, he felt better. He knew that it was better for them to recover and train. That way they could have a better chance at surprising Voldemort at their reappearance. A sneak attack was there best chance.

A knock on the door interupted his thoughts.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Angel walked in.

"Good morning." she said. "I was hoping you'd be awake. How are you feeling?"

"I was just thinking about how useless I feel." he responded.

Angel sat down in one of the chairs that Dumbledore left from the night before.

"You'll be up and about in no time. From the way Dumbledore speak of you, you heal quickly." she said.

"I hope that's the case this time." Harry responded to her.

He didn't understand how he was so comfortable with her and she with him. She just walked into the room and the just started chatting like they had known each other for years. He figured it had something to do with the whole life saving thing but it still seemed odd to him. Her voice cut through his thoughts again.

"I actually wanted to say thank you last night." she said blushing slightly. "I've never had anyone to comfort me after a dream before. When I was growing up, the other kids would throw stuff at me and tell me to shut up and go back to sleep."

"I know how you feel." Harry replied, remembering his own childhood. "I grew up with my aunt and uncle and they didn't lose any sleep when I had nightmares. I know how much it helped when I finally got around people who cared."

"It was a nice feeling last night. Having someone there, I mean." she replied blushing slightly. "And you stayed until I was asleep again."

"Well, you saved my life, the least I could do is help keep your demons away." Harry answered.

"I honestly couldn't just let you guys die in there." Angel said. "It would not have been right to walk away. Not when it was in my power to save you."

"Could you tell me about those?"

"Sure. I can have the ability to slow particles down enough to stop them completely. That's how I kept the flames at bay for so long. I can speed the particles up, as well, enough to make them explode in fact. I'm telekinetic. And I have some strange connection to your sister. I see what's happening to her while it's happening." Angel explained.

"But didn't you say you were dreaming about the fire the other night before you went walking?"

"Yes, and that was the first time the dream came before the actual action. In fact, it was the first, your sister wasn't the focus. This time it was you, the dream was centered around."

"That's interesting."

"I can't figure out why it would out of nowhere change, though. I thought the only connection was between me and Annika."

"Maybe, that's something we should mention to Dumbledore. I'm also going to see what he can do about stopping the dreams." Harry figured it was the least he could do after she saved his life and the lives of two of his friends.

"Why would we want them to stop? Don't you want to be able to keep tabs on your sister and friends?" Angel asked alarmed by what he said.

"Of course I want to keep tabs on them but not at your expense. There's no reason for you to suffer through them if you don't have to."

"But-But-But."

"No." Harry held up a hand for her to stop. "Look, I don't know if there is anything we can do but if there is we will do it. It's not worth you losing sleep over. You've had to deal with it enough in this life. I'm going to do what I can to stop it."

"But why? You don't even know me."

Harry had to stop and think about that one. Why was it so much more important for him to help this girl he didn't even know, than to be able to see what was happening to his sister and his friends? He knew how selfish that was to think about but what did you expect. Still, though, this girl sitting in front of him was innocent and he couldn't watch her go through what she went through the night before. She didn't deserve it. Lord knows what kind of horrible things, Voldemort had in mind for his friends. There was no point in this girl, who had nothing to do with them to have to with them, except her uncanny ability, suffering if she didn't have to.

"I guess because I see my friends suffering becasue of me and can't bear to see a stranger go through it. I don't want you to have to see those things. There's no reason for it. We can't stop them and even if we could it wouldn't be worth it." Harry explained. "Besides, you need to be at your best when you're training with Chris. I've seen him with my sister, he is pretty tough sometimes."

"After dealing with bullies in the orphanage all my life, I think I can handle a tough trainer." Angel laughed.

"We'll see." Harry replied.

He still couldn't figure out why he was so comfortable to see here and talk to her. They hadn't even known eachother for twenty-four hours and he alreadt felt like she was a really close friend. There was a connection but he just couldn't figure out what it was. He fuigured he'd just wait and see what happened.

A/N: This chapter was more or less a filler. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do but I didn't want you guys to think I stopped so here it is. Sorry, it's kinda bad.


	6. The Escape Attempt

**A/N: I'm going to do a little time jump here, just to move things along a bit faster. Nothing of importance happens in the time I'm going to skip. All you need to know is Voldemort has been taking everything from the Ministry to Hogwarts, while Harry, Ron, George and Angel are planning their attack and training with everything they have.**

**One month later....**

**ANNIKA'S P.O.V.**

Annika sat in the corner of their cell, watching Hermione and Ginny practice their aim. They had decided, two weeks ago, when Ginny came back from a night with Voldemort, barely able to move, that they weren't gonna stand for it anymore.

They spent a week observing little things. They were watching for things like, who came and got them when they were wanted, how often all three of them were wanted at the same time. The manner of which they were taken from the cell to where they were wanted. Things that most people would find insignificant but for them these things coul mean the difference between failure and success.

It was Annika who formed the plan after all their observations. She had heard from Malfoy that the Death Eaters were going to Diagon Alley, one of the few places they hadn't yet taken, and the girls were going with them. Fred had some business to take care there and he wanted all of them to see it. She decided, though, that it would be the perfect opportunity for them to try to get away.

All they would have to do was get to the Leaky Cauldron and then to muggle London. After that, they could make a run for the Burrow. They knew it was still safe there because Fred warned Voldemort if the Death Eaters attacked there, the defenses would be too strong. Mr. Weasley's love of tinkering with muggle things made it safer.

It was easier said and planned than done. There was so much that could go wrong. What if they decided to hold the girls differently? What if there were more Death Eaters than could be handled? Most importantly, what if Voldemort himself came along? Then they definately wouldn't be able to get away.

It was once again starting to look impossible to Annika. She knew that she couldn't let the other two down, though, and tried to keep it positive. Especially since they were going to be putting the plan to action in a little over an hour.

"Guys, come here." she said. "We need to talk about this before they come."

Hermione and Ginny sat in front of her. She took in their appearances. They were both bruised up and down their bodies and their clothes were barely hanging on. Annika knew she had to find some way to make this work for them. She couldn't stand seeing this too much longer. Besides, she owed it to Harry to save his best girls.

"Okay, this is going to be very hard. And we have a lot of things going aginst us. But I think if we do everything the way I planned then we should be alright." Annika said. "I know they have wands and we don't but we have our bodies to defend ourselves. Plus, we have our will to get away. I do have one thing to say though, and I mean this, nobody gets left behind. So if one of us gets caught then the other two will go back for her. Even if it means all of us dying. I will not let either of you die while I run like a coward."

"And we wouldn't dream of leaving you either." Hermione said and Ginny nodded vigorously.

"Now I want to go over what's going to..." Annika started but Hermione put her finger to her lips.

Annika heard footsteps. She nodded for the other two to retreat to their corners of the cell. A minute later, Fred, Draco, and Lucius were standing in front of the cell door. Annika gulped.

"Are you ready ladies?" Draco smirked opening the cell.

He stepped in and yanked Annika up roughly by the arm. She winced in pain from the force he used. She heard whimpers from the other corners and that told her the other two had been grabbed as well.

"The Dark Lord is sending us alone since this is mostly for Fred over here." Draco informed then. Annika was silently relieved.

Voldemort was staying behind. This didn't look so hopeless after all.

"Let's get it over with then." Fred stated, yanking Hermione out of the cell by her hair.

The two Malfoys followed behind with Annika and Ginny.

"Relax." Annika thought to herself and prayed the others would too.

**HARRY'S P.O.V.~ THE SAME DAY~ 5:00 P.M.**

Harry had been up and about for almost three weeks now. Everything was bakc in working order and he was one hundred percent healthy. George and Ron were back to perfect health as well. They were now training. Dumbledore was not only having them learn more advanced magic but he was also having them learn basic muggle self defense, taught by Chris, who was pulling triple duty. He was working with Angel to help her develop her powers as well as helping the boys with there self defense. He also had his responsiblities to his family as could tell the strain was getting to Chris but Chris never said anything. He knew what he was doing was for the greater good of the world.

Angel was progressing wonderfully. She could now control the length of time that objects stayed frozen in time. She was able to throw a screw clear through a wall with just a flick of her wrist. The only thing that wasn't getting any better were her dreams. She saw the most horrible things happening to Annika. What was worse? She was feeling these things too.

Harry talked to Dumbledore about finding away to stop them but Dumbledore said there wasn't any way. Angel was connected to Annika. Harry and Angel had yet to find out why. There was just no way to break it. Harry did what he could for her when she woke up from them. He would rock her back to sleep as she cried. He cried too. He cried for the innocent girl who was suffering and he cried for his friends and sister who were going through hell. He felt so useless because he couldn't even help Angel and she was right there with him.

One good thing had come though, the connection he felt with Angel, thought still a mystery to him, was becoming stronger. They had only known eachother for three weeks and he had already spilled most of his secrets to her. She had done the same to him. It was so strange that he could feel so comfortable with this girl whom he had known for such a short time.

Harry and Angel were in the kitchen having dinner after a long day of training. They were both to tired to talk so the contented themself with just observing the other. Harry had noticed awhile ago that Angel had a familiar look to her but he just figured it was his imagination. He could see the dark circles under eyes. The ones that came with her dreams and the extensive training that she was going through.

She was supposed to have another two hour session with Chris before the day was over. Harry however; decided that he wanted Angel and Chris to take a break. He told Chris to go home and get some rest. He wouldn't be any good passing out during a coaching session. Harry hadn't told Angel yet.

She was always so enthusiastic about her training. She akways did her best to do what was asked of her. Mostly, she got very upset when someone mentioned that she should take a break. Which is why he wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Dumbledore and I told Chris to go home early, today." Harry said hoping if she thought Dumbledore had something to do with it, she wouldn't be so difficult. "We figured you could both use the break."

"No, I don't need a break. I'm fine." she said slightly offended.

"I would appreciate it if you took the break." he said. "You look like death and I don't want you to be passing out or getting sick on us. Besides, you owe it to yourself."

"But if I take a break then I have to sleep." she said her voice shaking.

"That's the..." Harry started but then it hit him why she trained so hard.

He finally realized the more she trained, the less she had to think about what would come when she went to sleep.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I only just realized why you work so hard."

"It's okay Harry." she replied. "I know you were only looking out for me. I know I should try to get some sleep."

"I'll sit with you for as long as you want." Harry offered knowing that made it easier for to fall asleep.

"That would be great." she said. "Let me clean up. Then I'll try to go to sleep."

"Thanks." Harry said.

Once they had finished cleaning up their dinner mess, Harry and Angel went to Angel's room. Harry waited out side while Angel changed. He had told the others that he was going to try to give Angel a little more resting time and they went to the woods behind Grimmauld place (A/N: Work with me on that.) for a little extra practice so the house was quiet.

Angel opened the door for him when she was finished. Harry sat down in the armchair that he conjured weeks ago as Angel crawled under the blankets. Harry sat there talking about trivial things, knowing that she would eventually dose off out of boredom.

It took about five minutes this time.

**ANNIKA'S P.O.V.~ 6:00 P.M.**

Annika stood in the center of Diagon Alley with Draco behind her. He had an iron grip on her waist. Lucius was on her left holding Ginny's twisted up left arm behind her back. Fred was on her right holding Hermione by her hair. The street was completely deserted. They had long since scared people out of there.

Annika had a feeling she knew why they were there but she didn't tell the other two. All she told them was they were going to escape when they went to Diagon Alley. She prayed the other two wouldn't freeze when she gave the signal. After seeing why they were there. She felt the push of Draco's body and knew she had to keep walking.

She tried to keep her breathing even but it wasn't working very well with the way her heart was pounding. The walked up the street until they found there destination. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It looked the same as it did when Annika first saw it, almost a year ago, except you could tell that no one had been inside for weeks.

"What are we doing, here?" Ginny asked.

"Only speak when you're spoken to!" Lucius hissed and, from her wince of pain, twisted her arm a little further.

"I'm glad you asked, sis." Fred said.

He still called her his sister but never in an affectionate way. Most of the time it was to degrade or patronize her. Annika always thought he did it just to remind her what she had for a brother.

"You see, this is the only thing I have left of Fred and George." he said with a smirk. "Once I destroy it, it will just be Fred. George Weasley will be completely gone forever."

"No he won't!" Annika yelled unable to stop herself. "As long as their are people alive to remember him, he still be here!"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled right in her ear causing her to flinch in pain.

"I just haven't figured out how I want to do it yet." Fred pondered.

"I think we should burn it." Lucius said. "It would be the most effective way to do it. And it would be very hard to rebuild later."

"I like that idea." Fred replied. "How do you feel about that idea, sis?"

Annika looked to Ginny and saw the tears filling her eyes. Fred simply smirked and dragged Hermione closer to the building. He pointed his wand at it and said a spell.

Ginny screamed and the tears began to flood down her face. The building erupted in flames. Fred pulled Hermione back by to the others. They stood watching for a minute or so.

_"Well it's now or never."_

Annika thought beforing yelling, "Now!"

She raised her left foot behind and it connected with Draco's balls. He groaned in pain and released her doubling over and zgrabbing himself. She looked aroun and saw the other two staring at a similiar scene in front of them.

"Run!" Annika yelled and the three took off down the street.

It wasn't even a minute before they had to begin dodging spells.

"Damn it!" Annika yelled. "I thought they'd be down a little longer."

She jogged behind the others hoping she could block the spells from hitting the other two. She begged all of their feet to go faster. The Leaky Cauldron was suddenly in sight.

"We're going to make it!"

she thought until a spell hit her from behind and her world went black.

**HARRY'S P.O.V. ~ 7:00 P.M.**

"No, don't hurt them!" Angel cried in her. "It was my idea punish me!"

She had been tossing and turning for the past half hour. He heard her screaming but didn't know what to do. Should he wake her? Or just let it play out? He had a moment of indecision and then ran to the door.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he ran through the house screaming. "Professor Dumbledore!"

He finally found Dumbledore in the kitchen, eating dinner with Ron, George, and Remus. If it hadn't been an emergency, Harry would've been shocked to see him there. Usually, he had dinner with at home with Tonks.

"Harry, what's the problem?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"She's having another dream!" Harry panted. "I don't know what to do!"

Dumbledore jumped up and ran for the stairs. Harry followed with Ron, George, and Remus closely behind. They made it back to Angel's room. By now Angel was almost hysterical.

"Please, stop!" she yelled. "We won't try it again! Leave them alone!"

"Angel," Dumbledore said calmly shaking her. "It's just a dream. You can wake up anytime you want."

It took a few minutes of Dumbledore repeating this to pull her out of it. When she finally woke up, she burst into tears.

Harry went to her and held her. He told her everything was going to be okay.

When she calmed she told them that she dreamed of Fred burning down Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She told them how the girls used it as an opportunity to attempt an escape. She said they got caught and told them about the punishments that followed.

When Angel finished her stories, Harry turned to face Dumbledore.

"There has to be some way to stop this." he said.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Dumbledore said.

"But maybe there is away we can make it easier to understand." Remus sighed. Harry had forgotten he was there.

"Are you sure, Remus?" Dumbledore questioned. "It's a lot for them to handle right now."

"We're gonna have to tell them sometime." Remus said. " May as well be now."

"Okay." Dumbledore sighed. "Let's go back to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. It's a long and difficult story to tell."

Harry helped a still sobbing Annika to the kitchen trying to figure out what this could possibly be about.

**A/N: I know I make Harry seem like he's cheating on Ginny but that's not the case. He just being Harry and caring about others especially with the connection he feels for Angel. Let me know if you think it was too close that Ginny should be angry. Review, please. Oh and a special thanks to Fallen-Petals15. I woke up this morning and saw that she put me on her favorite authors list and the story on her favorite stories. She also wrote me a review. I was having a hard time pushing forward with it but then I saw all that and I was like I have to update for her. This is what came out from it so thanks again Fallen-Petals15. I hope you enjoy the update.**


	7. Secrets and Lies

**HARRY'S P.O.V.~IN THE KITCHEN**

Remus sat at the head of the table, after the hot chocolate was made. Harry was sitting on his right with Angel next to him. Ron was on Remus left with George next to him. Dumbledore was directly across from Remus wearing a look that said this was against his better judgement. Angel was still shaking next to him from the dream as she sipped her hot chocolate and stared down at the table. Harry kept a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked expectantly at Remus.

"I'm not sure were to begin," Remus stated after a minute. "Once again if you get angry, get angry with me, okay. I, once again, decided to respect a friend's wishes. As you know magic is mostly inherited. But sometimes you get someone like Hermione who ends up with the gene somehow, but that's not important. Most of the time, a person inherits the same power as the mother, sometimes their father, but mostly their mother. And once every few hundred years one child often a female inherits all the power of their family line. Angel was that one every few hundred years."

Angel's eyes snapped up at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice shaking.

"I mean your mother was just telekinetic but other women in your family line had your other powers." Remus asked.

"So my real family was pwerful?" Angel asked.

"Very powerful. And we haven't even cracked the surface on what you're capable of. You could blow up a skyscraper if you wanted to. Reduce the whole thing to a pile of ashes with just a flick of your hands." Remus explained.

"Okay, I don't mean to rush but I know all of this." Harry pressed. "I want to know what's so important to tell me."

"Angel was left on a bench at a train station when she was two days old. Her powers were bound to the best of her mother's abilities." Remus said.

Harry noticed, by the way he was choosing his words, there was something that he was tiptoeing around. Harry alos noticed that Angel was listening with undivided attention, probably anxious to find out why she was abandoned.

"You were to strong to stay bound for long. Your powers fought there way through. The physical ones made it through with ease. As far as I can tell right now but the mental ones are still having trouble." Remus explained looking only at Angel.

"I don't understand." Angel said.

Remus took a deep breath.

"Your great grnadmother, Alice, could have visions of the future." he continued. "The dreams you are having about what's happening to Annika are visions that are trying to fight through the magic binding them. That is why you see the things as they are happening rather than before. Now, I heard the night you saved these three, you saw the fire before it happened, right?"

Angel nodded.

"And it was the first time the focus was Harry and not Annika, right?"

Angel started to nod but then stopped and shook her head.

"I thought you said it was." Harry stated shocked by her answer.

"I lied. I didn't want you guys to think I was pshyco or anything. I mean it was bad enough I was dreaming about Annika for most of my life. What if I said I dream about Harry often as well? What would you guys have said?" Angel replied looking Harry in the face. Once again Harry saw the familiarity in her but it was gone as quick as it came.

"And can I ask what some of those dreams were about?" Remus asked.

"I can't really remember much of the ones about him. The past in mostly quick flashes. I remember pain and fear, guilt and sadness. But I can't remember what was happening." Angel answered.

"Remus, I'm very confused." Harry stated what he saw on everyone's faces.

"Sorry, Harry. Let me go back to the beginning." Remus stated. "Back to Annika and Kristy."

"What do they have to do with this?" Harry said louder than he meant to. He was hoping the story would help distract him from what was happening with Annika.

"Everything." Remus sighed. "There is a connection between you, Annika, and Angel. You all feel it in different ways. Angel sees the pain you guys are going through. After you and Annika met, you didn't need much time to put up the foudations for being close siblings. And I've been watching you and Angel. You two are perfectly comfortable with each other, like you've known one another for years."

"So?" Harry responded. "Annika and I are siblings so that connections no big surprise."

"No but the one with Angel is, isn't?" Remus asked. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Harry replied but the truth was he didn't want to say it. He wanted Remus to spill the truth and admit that he lied again.

"There is only one connection strong enough to break the binding that Angel mother placed on her. The connection between siblings." Remus finished.

"What are you saying?" Angel asked.

"Angel, your last name is Miller. It would've been Potter if circumstances were different." Remus ansewered.

"So are you saying my father cheated again?" Harry asked as he felt the anger beginning to build.

"No. Angel is Annika's twin. That is why Angel can feel as well as see what is happening to Annika. Twins is one of the strongest connections there is." Remus answered.

Harry's eyes flicked for a second to George and saw the sadness there. Harry took a couple of breaths to calm himself.

"But then why did are mother only abandon one of us?" Angel asked her voice cracking.

"Please believe, Angel, it wasn't something she wanted to do. She thought it was best for all of you." Remus answered. "You see, when she was in labor, the emtions were high and she channeled a vision from you on her final push. It was something she knew she wasn't supposed to see but when she did she felt she had to stop it."

"What did she see?" Angel whispered.

"She saw the three of you facing and being defeated by Voldemort." Remus replied. "She saw him kill all three of you together. When both Annika and Angel were born. Kristy asked me to do a memory charm on the hospital staff. It was recorded that only one of the Miller twins survived. She bottle fed Angel a binding potion and left her in a busy train station where she knew someone would find her."

_"How could a mother do something like that to her child?"_

Harry's anger had started to flare again. He couldn't believe what Remus had just said. "Why?" He managed to say without yelling.

"She thought that if the three of you didn't know of the other twos' existence then her vision wouldn't come true. She had no idea how strong the bond between you three would be." Remus answered.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me all of this when you told me about Annika?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I swore to Kristy, I wouldn't talk of Annika and Angel to you unless you were staring one of them in the face." Remus replied. "I never broke a promise to her when she was alive and I wasn't about to start just because she was dead. I'm sorry." he stared down at the table.

Harry finally realized how hard this was for Remus. On the one hand he was lying to his best friend's (close enough) son or breaking a promise to his other best friend. Harry knew it was a tough thing to do. He remember the times Ron and Hermione had confinded in him about each other and he felt torn between the two. His anger suddenly began to disappate.

"How long have you known it was her?" Harry asked.

"Since about a week after she came." Remus answered. "I didnt tell you because I didn't want to distract you from your training or healing. I was also hoping Annika would be here for this. I realized, though, that if we have any hope of stopping the dreams then you two need to understand where they come from. Maybe, you could even learn to control them."

"I can try." Angel replied.

"Maybe I should talk to Chris about getting a friend of his, who is an expert on the mental powers, to come and help." Dumbledore suggested. "Now, it's getting a little late, and you have a lot to think about, so I want all of you to go to bed. Try to sleep and I'm going to give you all a break tomorrow. You need some time for this to sink in. Espeically you Angel."

Everyone got up and headed for their rooms. Harry said goodnight to everyone and headed to his room. He had the worst night sleep of his life. He dreamed about losing Angel just like he lost Annika as he laid on the floor bleeding and helpless.

**ANNIKA'S P.O.V. (AFTER THE PUNISHMENT FOR ESCAPING)**

Annika woke in the cell once again. He vision was slight blurred and she was in pain all over. She tried to move her hands to feel how bad the damage was but realized they were chained. It was then she noticed she was standing not laying. She pulled her head up to look around. Hermione and Ginny weren't there but Draco was sitting, comfortably, in an armchair in the opposite corner. She quickly dropped her head again when she saw him. Praying he hadn't noticed she woken.

Her prayers went unanswered as she heard him stand and walk to her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair. She felt the pain shoot through the back of her head as he yanked up and she met his cold gray eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Annika beat him to it.

"Haven't you punished us enough?" she spat. "Just kill us or leave us alone!"

She felt his fist connect with her face and she saw stars.

"Don't speak to me like that?" he yelled.

She blinked away the tears and stared unflinchingly into his eyes.

"You have no power over me anymore." she said her voice not wavering. "You've taken everything from me. My family, my friends, my freedom, and the love of my life. I've got nothing left to live for. There's nothing else you can take from me but my life." she said.

He backhanded her this time, never releasing her hair, which made the force twice as painful.

"Do you need another refresher course in respect?" he asked pulling out his wand.

"Do what you have to do." Annika said solemnly.

She meant what she said. There was nothing left for her right now. Voldemort and his men had taken it all away from her. She no longer had a reason to fight or to obey. All she wanted was for him to get sick of her and kill her. She watched as he raised his wand and utter the Cruciatus Curse. She barely felt the pain but screamed anywhere, knowing the more she screamed the sooner he would go away.

When he was satisfied with her reaction, he removed the spell and grabbed her hair again.

"That stunt you three pulled has gotten you priveleges of being in the same cell taken away. It appears you can't be trusted. And you won't be eating for two weeks." he smirked. "The others got off with only one because it was your idea."

Annika was happy about this punishment. The longer he refused to let her eat, the sooner she would die. Now, knowing escape was not an option, dying was all she wanted. At least, dead she could be with George and Harry again.

"And I'll be back later for a little fun." Draco whispered and then nipped her ear and exited the cell.

She let a couple of tears fall praying death would come for her.

**A/N: I'm not sure how well the Annika and Draco stuff works with the chapter but I didn't want them to be forgotten about. As you can tell Annika is losing hope. What will happen when Ginny and Hermione aren't there to help her? Will she get her wish? Or will she actually be with Harry and George again? But most importantly, will she ever get to meet her twin sister? Your guess is as good as mine but I'll have fun trying to figure it out.**


	8. Anger, Pain, and Confusion

**THE NEXT DAY**

**GEORGE'S P.O.V.**

George sat in the drawing room of number twelve Grimmauld Place, clutching the Daily Prophet in his hands. Angel had told them the night before what Fred had done but it didn't hit home until he saw the picture of what was left of their lives work. He still couldn't fathom why Fred would do that. He had heard the reasoning but it still didn't make sense to revelations that night before made things twice as bad for him. How could one twin, who didn't know the other existed, know what was going on with her sister, god only knew, how far away, but he didn't see his twin changing right in front of him.

The worst part for him, though, was knowing that it was his blindness toward his twin's intents that got his sister, would be sister-in-law, and the love of his life in the trouble that they were in. Not to mention, Fred added in destroying his own niece or nephew before he or she ever had a chance at life. How could he not have seen any of this in his twin's eyes?

Was he too wrapped up in his own budding romance to see it? No, that couldn't have been it. Fred was long gone before Annika ever came into the picture.

George let out a frustrated sigh. He hated just sitting there and not doing anything. Why did he have to let the story sink in? It wasn't he who just found out about two siblings he didn't know existed. He needed to train.

He needed that distraction. He needed to not be able to think Fred and how he could blame this whole mess on himself. He needed to not think of the horrible things that were happening to the ones he loved because of his own blindness.

A knock on the door broke him out of his pity party.

"Come in!" He yelled. He hoped whoever it was had brought some kind of distraction from his idle thoughts. The door creeked opened and in walked his younger brother.

"Hey, man." Ron said. "You alright? You missed lunch."

Ron crossed the room and sat beside him on the couch. George not sure how to explain his feelings handed Ron the Daily Prophet.

"Oh." Ron said. It was silent for a moment. "It's not your fault, you know?"

George rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Ron, please, as much as I want her back, I don't want to hear one of Hermione's pep talks right now." he said trying to sound compassionate as well as forceful. "I just can't believe I didn't see it. He's my twin!"

"None of us wanted to see it, George." Ron answered. "Mom and Dad didn't either. Ginny didn't and after you she was closest to him. This is probably killing her."

"It's probably killing mom and dad too." George said solemnly. "I wish we could go to them and give them some hope."

"Me too." Ron answered. "But Dumbledore says we'll be ready soon. He's working on a plan that's going to involve the most trusted Order members. That includes mom and dad."

George felt a little better knowing that they would be making a move soon. He couldn't stand to live through anymore of Angel's dream retellings. They were one of those things you didn't want to hear but couldn't help but listen to.

"Listen, I know you, Harry, and Angel use the whole training thing to distract yourselves so I thought we could sneak of to the woods later and get some hand to hand in. We could tell Dumbledore we're just going for a walk. " Ron said wanting to get off the depressing subjects. George couldn't blame him.

"That sounds like a good idea, little bro." George answered. "But, right now, I'm wishing I hadn't missed lunch. Are there leftovers?"

"Angel made sure we saved some for you." Ron replied.

George rose and head for the kitchen.

**ANGEL'S P.O.V.**

Angel sat on her bed, thinking. She couldn't believe just a few hours ago, she was still an orphan who just found a bunch of friends, but now she had a family. A family that she needed to help save.

She knew she needed to figure out how to control her visions and make them come to her before they actually happened. The question was how she would do this. She needed the confidence that a life of having her gifts shunned had not given. Then she thought of how well she was doing learning how to use her other powers to a greater velocity and decided she could do it. She'd just have to try as hard as she could.

There was one thing that bothered her, though. She had always thought if she ever found out who her biological parents were, she wouldn't care. In fact, she thought she'd just hate them even more. She thought that if she found any siblings, she hate them for being raised and loved by their parents. Now, though, after hearing the stories, the only thing she felt was the anger of never knowing about any of this.

The anger wasn't specifically aimed at anyone. It was just there. She knew she couldn't be angry with their father because he had another family and didn't even know about her. Their mother was just trying to protect them from being killed. As for Harry and Annika, they ended up with the same child hood as she did. She figured the anger was just something that had been festering for years with no reason for it to come up. Now that she knew the whole thing, the anger was still there and there was no one to be angry at. Her parents were thinking about what was best for their families.

Still, she felt she needed to be angry. She had to let it out some how. How she wished that Dumbledore didn't cancel training for the day. She needed something to channel it into. Otherwise, she knew she would lash out at the people who didn't deserve it. She also feared if she didn't get it out, her powers would react. That would be bad. She could accidentally blow someone up when she was trying to freeze them. That was not something she wanted to do. Not to her new family.

As if in answer her prays, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. Ron stepped in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey," she replied. "Did you find George?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "He was in the drawing room. He's still in shock about the joke shop."

"It was that important to him?" Angel questioned. She never really had anything that meant that much to her until now.

"It was that important to them." Ron stated. "The two of them spent a good portion of their teenaged years working on it."

Angel nodded. She didn't quite understand what could've motivate Fred to make such a terrible move. From all the stories she heard about the Weasley twins, they were closer than most siblings, even for twins. Why would Fred have turned his back on them? Angel thought of the one thing everyone knew. He didn't feel like an individual but like a part to a whole. She knew, though, there were other ways for him to deal with that. He didn't have to run off and join the enemy.

"Anyway," Ron continued. "Harry and George need a distraction today, so after dinner we are going to sneak away to practice a little on our own. You can join us if you want."

"That's just what I need actually. A little bit of a release." Angel answered.

"Okay." Ron answered. "Um...I was just wondering, too, if you wanted to talk about anything. I know you just had a lot thrown at you. It's a lot to take in."

"Thanks, Ron." she said. "I'm handling things okay. I'm just angry and I don't have anyone to be angry at."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"My parents did what was best. How could I be mad at them?" Angel stated.

"You have every right to be angry at them." Ron responded. "No matter what the reason, they walked away and it is okay to be angry with them. Hell, it's okay to hate them even."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. How could she hate them? She didn't even know them.

"I mean they were wonderful people from everything I've heard but they hurt you, a lot. It's okay to hate them for hurting you." Ron responded. "Damn it!"

"What?" Angel asked at his abrupt language change.

"George was right." he responded. "I'm starting to sound like Hermione."

His tone was slightly sadden when he said her name.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angel put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I just miss her so much. Mostly, and I never thought I'd say this, I miss her constant nagging." he said. "I'd give anything to hear her nagging me again. Just so I could hear her voice."

"We'll get them out of that hell hole, I promise."

It was all she could think to say. She didn't have much experience in the moral support category but this was her brother, or at least he was close enough to her real brother to be considered hers as well, and she couldn't not try.

"Thanks." he whispered. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

He got up stretched and left the room. Angel, who didn't sleep well the night before decided to follow his lead. She would regret it five minutes later.

**ANNIKA'S P.O.V.**

Annika was still chained to the wall, alone, in her cell. She kept her eyes on the floor and willed herself to die. She been willing it for about twelve hours now.

"So much for wishful thinking!"

she thought bitterly.

She didn't understand why this was the way she was meant to spend her life. Hadn't twelve years been enough torture for her? Why didn't she deserve more than ten months of freedom?

She had thought when the Malfoy's would show her her place, they were just trying to degrade her. Now all she could think about was how this prbably was her place. Though, fate had played a cruel joke on her by allowing that glorious year away from this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. She knew there was more than one set but wasn't sure how many more. She got her answer when the hit the dungeon floors. Six pairs of feet.

"Great, they want all three of us."

She hated seeing the other two go through hell and not be able to do anything about it. She felt the twinge of pain in her heart, knowing it was about to happen again. She continued staring at the floor as she watched to of the feet continue down the long dungeon corridor. She knew she was in for pain but wasn't going to make it worse by ignoring the rules.

She heard Draco mutter the spell that unlocked the cell door. She heard it creek as it opened and watched his feet as he entered the cell. She braced herself waiting for him to grab her hair and make her look at him but it never came.

He nibbled her ear instead, sending unpleasant shivers through her body. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking.

"How are we doing today?" he whispered.

She didn't know how to answer. If she said she was fine, he'd hurt her, but if she said she wasn't, he force himself on her and "make her feel better." Suddenly she had an idea that would upset him, maybe enough to get what she wanted. Slowly, still staring at the floor, she whispered,

"I've had bad days and days that are so bad."

She smiled slightly to herself as she felt his fist collide with her stomach. The loss of air was welcome to her. She wished he would keep doing it before she could catch her breath. She waited for the next blow to fall but it didn't. She felt another soft nip of her ear.

"I know what you're trying to do. It won't work." he whispered. "I'm not done playing with you, yet. Not ready to kill you. So stop trying to antagonize me. It won't work. Although, your attempts at it are quite arousing."

She felt him rubbing himself against her. She was way past reacting to this. She knew a response would only turn him on more. She may have wanted to die but the longer she could keep his cock in his pants, the happier she'd be.

"What not in the mood?" he whispered.

She felt his teeth on the skin of her neck this time.

"It's this place isn't it?" he whispered continuing to her collar bone.

Once again she didn't respond. He chuckled.

"I know if I'd have more fun if we were in a nice bed. Would you?" he said.

Once again her answer didn't matter. He said another spell and her shackles disappeared. She fell not being used to supporting herself and Draco caught her roughly. She didn't fight him because she knew it wouldn't do he any good. It would only be more painful for her and all she wanted was death not pain.

He carried her up the stairs to the main floor and up some more to his room. She had been in here many times but never took anything in. She was always preoccupied with the pain she was going through.

He laid her not so gently on the bed. Then he straddled her, pinning her legs to the bed. He grabbed both her wrist and pinned them above her head with one hand. She didn't struggle because she knew he was to strong for her to get free. She wasn't gonna lay there and let him do this to her again though. She spit in his face. He slapped her with his free hand.

"Stupid whore!" he yelled wiping his face off. "You really do wanna die, don't you?"

He stared angrily into her face. She stared right back, defiantly. After a minute he got off of her.

"Don't move!" he growled.

She stayed as still as possible as she watched him walk to his closet. He disappeared in there for a minute. She didn't move knowing if she tried to run, he'd catch her. When he emerged he had a dagger in his right hand.

Annika was confused. Was he just toying with her or was she going to kill her? She didn't dare speak. She stared at him instead as he came closer to the bed. He sat down on her left and grabbed her arm. He flipped it over so her forearm was up.

Her breath caught. He was gonna do it but it was gonna hurt. She didn't care as long as she died in the end. She flinched slightly as he placed the point against her wrist. With enough pressure to reach her vein he brought the blade down her arm. She watched the blood pour out and a felt relief. She was going to die and be gone from this hell forever. She barely registered that he moved to the other arm and did the same thing.

As she watched the blood pour from her body, she saw faces fly by in her head. First Harry, George, and Ron, then her parents, followed by Remus, Ginny, and Hermione. Then one she didn't recognize but felt very familiar. Suddenly she realized, she did have things to live for. She still had people who loved her, people left to live for. People she had to save.

She felt like she was floating and knew it was too late. The phrase be careful what you wish for made since to her. Then just as she thought it was over, she felt herself coming back. She was laying on Draco's bed once again, only now there was no gashes in her arms and no blood on the bed. She opened her eyes. Draco stood above her smirking.

"I told you, I wasn't ready top kill you yet." he whispered stradling her again.

"Then what the hell was that." Annika breathed. He backhanded her.

"Watch your mouth!" he yelled.

Tears blurred her vision slightly. As she forced herself to look back at him.

"That was a real dagger. And I really did slit your wrists. But I let you bleed long enough to think you were gonna die then I healed you." he smirked. "I just wanted to see how entertaining it would be to watch you die. It wasn't entertaining enough so I brought you back. And now I'm really gonna entertain myself."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to keep him out but he grabbed wrapped his fingers around her thought and squeezed just enough to get her to gasped. When she did he slid his tongue into her mouth. She swallowed back the bile that was rising.

Being lead by the thoughts of what she still had to live for she wiggled her hips trying to throw him off. He was too strong.

In the end, he took her twice before he conjured up a cage for her. He kept her pinned to the bed for a minute longer.

"Listen whore and listen well." He said loudly and clearly. "You are mine, you always have been, and always will be. Your life will not end until I decide it should. Which won't be for a very long time. So you might as well get use to me because I don't let my toys go that easily." He licked her neck then yanked her up by her hair and forced her into the cage. "Now I'm going to take a little nap, so don't you dare make a sound!" he ordered. "And I have a little surprise. I figured you were getting lonely, so I'm going to conjure you some friends."

He smirked and said a spell. At first, Annika felt nothing then it started to feel like a million tiny little bugs were crawling on her body and inside it. Draco smirked again, used her wand to shut off the light, and said,

"Remember not a sound."

She wanted to scream and beg for it to stop. Ask him to make them go away but she couldn't get a sound to come out. It felt like the were everywhere crawling but when she felt for them, they weren't there. She sat the praying for him to make them stop and letting the tears fall.

"Somebody, please, make it stop." she quietly pleaded with anyone who would listening.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. As most of you may know, Breaking Dawn just came out on Saturday and I've been reading like crazy. It's amazing. If you don't read the series you should. Anyway, I'm still not sure what's going to happen but I figured I would use that to give some more insight to other characters. Specifically George in this chapter. And I hope the Malfoy/Annika scene was alright.**


	9. Finally Getting Ready to Do Something

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

"Stop it! Get them off! Please, make it stop!" Angel was thrashing in her bed and screaming once again.

Harry, George, Ron, Dumbledore, and Remus came rushing in the room when the heard her terrified screams

"Angel, wake up!" Harry cried. "Please, it's just a dream!" He was shaking her. "Wake up!"

After five minutes of begging her to wake, her eyes finally snapped open and they were filled with tears. She continued to cry and scratch at her body.

"Get them off! Get them off! Please, make it stop!" she yelled again.

"There's nothing on you, Angel." Harry said. He tried to restrain her arms so she would not scratch herself raw. "I swear, it was just in your dream."

Angel stopped for a minute and took a few breaths.

"Oh god, Harry, was terrible." she cried. "Their were bugs all over her body, inside and out. They were crawling all over her and biting her. She wanted to scream but was told not to because he wanted to sleep."

She broke down completely. Harry wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry it out.

"Now, calm down and tell me the whole story." Harry said. "Take a deep breath. Nothing can hurt you here."

"Today, I laid down for a nap and when I woke up, I was in Annika's head. I was standing with my hands chained to the wall. I remember being in a dark place in her mind. She wanted to die so bad. She was mentally begging for it." she explained.

Harry's breath caught and he felt his heart speed up.

"Draco was saying stuff to her but I was so wrapped up in what she was thinking that I didn't hear it. I just felt the loss of air after he punched me. Annika was glad for it. She prayed he wouoldn't stop until she was dead. He knew that's what she wanted so he stopped."

Harry wanted to tell her to stop because she didn't want to hear anymore but he couldn't say anything. This was the first insight to Annika's actually feelings that his gotten in a month. He found he wanted to know how she was feeling even if it broke his heart to hear it.

"After telling her that she was arousing him, he took her to his room. She didn't want to fight him but she didn't want him to do this either. After he straddled her, she spit in his face and he hit her. Then he went to pull a dagger out. She thought about making a run for it but knew she would've gotten caught. He came back, made a slice down each of her wrists, and watched her bleed. She felt happy that he was gonna let her die." Angel continued.

"Stop, I don't want to her anymore." Harry finally said. He knew that she wasn't dead because if she was Angel wouldn't have continued dreaming but he didn't want to hear why she wasn't.

"But I'm just get to the part about the amazing thing I did." Angel pleaded.

"Okay." Harry said hoping it was good.

"When she was fading out, all she could think about was how she was leaving this world that had nothing left for her so I concentrated hard on the reasons she had left to live. The next thing I know, we're both looking into the faces of the people who love her. I felt her dark mood she to one that gave her the will to live. I still felt the life draining out of her and worried that it all came to late. Then, Malfoy started to come back into focus again."

"What happened?" Harry asked. He couldn't figure out why Annika didn't die.

"Malfoy was just playing with her. He healed her shortly before the point of no return. He had his fun with her. Please don't make me go into detail." She had the most digusted look on her face.

"Don't worry. We don't wanna know." Harry replied and looked around the room. He saw the looks of disgust on each of their faces then nodded for Annika to continue.

"He threatened her after but she had long since stopped listening to him. He conjured a cage and said that he was going to take a nap. He told her not to make a sound then the bugs started coming. It was horrible. They were everywhere and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even scream."

"This was the first time you were able to influence something that happened in the dream?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wouldn't say I influenced it. I just suggested that she did have things to live for." Angel replied.

"Okay, do you think you could do it again?" he questioned.

"I doubt it. She was having some pretty strong emotions at that point. I don't think I can do it if they aren't that high." Angel answered.

"I don't care if she can do it again or not!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy almost killed my sister, who knows when he'll try it again!"

"And who knows what they are doing to the others!" Ron added. "You didn't happen to see them, did you?" He turned to Angel.

"I'm sorry. He never brought her in sight of the others." Angel said and stared at the bed.

"We have to do something!" George said. "I can't deal with this anymore! I can't stand doing nothing while they're suffering. We just can't keep training and letting this stuff happen!"

"I agree." Dumbledore replied, holding up a hand to silence the boys' outbursts. "Remus, I want you to put together a list of the most trusted Order members. I want to arrange a meeting for them a week from today."

"Yes, sir. I'll have it by tomorrow then you can let me know if you agree." Remus said.

"Okay. Now, you guys have to understand that this is just preleminary. It could take a couple more months to get a plan worthy of excuting." Dumbledore told them all.

"At least it'll feel like we're doing something." Harry replied.

The others nodded their agreement. Angel was on the bed still shaken from the dream.

"Now, I'm sure you all have plans for tonight so I won't keep you from them." Dumbledore said with that knowing twinkle in his eyes and exited the room with Remus.

Harry, Ron, George, and Angel got up and went to their own rooms. Five minutes later, they met in the hallway fully dressed and ready for the "walk."

**ANNIKA'S P.O.V.**

After what seemed like days, the light in Draco's room came back on and the bugs went away. Annika saw his face as he stepped in front of the cage to take in her appearance. She knew he must see the tear stains on her face but prayed he thought it was sweat. His smirk told her she was wrong.

"I have to hand it to you. You survived that without making a sound but that's completely moot now because of the fact that you were crying." he said. "So know I have to punish you for that."

Annika was to weak to withstand anymore punishment that night but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg. She decided on just staring at him defiantly. He unlocked the cage and pulled her out by her hair. She cringed in pain but gave no protest.

"So what's it gonna be tonight?" she asked sarcastically. "Are you gonna whip, rape, or beat me? It's getting kinda boring for me actually."

"Oh, I'm not stupid." he said. "I know you're too weak to withstand anything physical so tonight we're gonna try some mental punishment."

He forced her onto the bed and pulled out a vial of violet potion. He popped the cork out of it and poured it into her mouth. He held his hand over her mouth until she swallowed the potion. She began to feel very sleepy.

_She was standing by the lake of Hogwarts, waiting for George. She wasn't sure how she knew she was waiting for him, she just did._

_"Annika!" she heard his voice call but it wasn't the same kind tone he always used._

_She turned around and saw him walking toward her with Fred beside him. Both boys looked extremely angry. When they reached her she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but George backhanded her before she could. The force was so much she fell to the ground with a bruising force._

_"George, what the hell?!" she asked trying to stand up._

_"Shut up, you stupid whore!" He yelled and forced her back to the ground._

_"George, what did I do?" She didn't understand why he was treating her this way._

_"You didn't do anything. This is what you deserve. This is your place." he responded._

_"What do you mean?" She pleaded._

_"He means that he's finally seen the truth about the world." Fred answered._

_Annika looked at Fred for the first time and she looked disgusted._

_"You got to him! But I thought you wanted to get away from your twin?" She yelled._

_"What can I say? I missed him." Fred replied._

_Suddenly the setting changed. She was on the floor in the middle of a dark room. She was surrounded by Death Eaters. George was still standing over her but Fred had disappeared into the crowd._

_"So I guess it's my turn to have fun." George said and yanked her up by her hair._

_"Please...don't...do...this." she begged looking into his eyes._

_He just smirked at her and slammed her into the wall. She cringed but didn't scream. He ripped her shirt and began to touch, kiss, lick and bite her upper body. It was nothing like when they were together in the room of requirement._

_He was always gentle, loving and kind. This time, she could feel the hate and the wil to see her in pain, to see her cry. He yanked her skirt roughly down to her ankles._

_"George, please." she whimpered._

_He reached down and rammed all four fingers inside of her. She felt like her world was being ripped away from her as the pain ripped through her whole body. He was saying horrible, vile things put the pain was too much for her to pay attention to anything else. After awhile he pulled his fingers out and undid his pants. She felt him rub his erection against her leg._

_She tried to tell herself that this couldn't be happening. She tried to remind herself that George was dead and that he couldn't be here. The whole thing just couldn't be happening. She knew it couldn't be but as he rammed himself inside her and the pain shot through her body again, she opened her eyes and saw his cold stare. It hurt her heart to see him look at her like that. The stare her more than anything else he could what seemed like forever, he tensed up and spilled into but kept her pinned to the wall. Then he started to laugh as Annika broke into sobs. The laughing slowly turned from George's to Draco's and the room and bed she was in came back into focus._

"Did you enjoy that?" Draco asked with a smirk. "I figured you'd want to see your precious Weasley again."

Annika was still lying on the bed sobbing.

"I guess I was wrong." Draco continued to taunt.

"What was that?" she asked heaving.

"It was a potion I invented. It puts you to sleep and let's me control what you dream." Draco said. "I've always wondered how'd you'd react if he changed his mind about you. I guess now I know."

"You're a sick twisted fuck!" Annika yelled. She recieved a slap across the face for it.

"Watch your mouth!" he yelled. "So lucky for you. I have an errand to run for the Dark Lord and won't be back for a couple days. So you won't be bothered. Of course, I should tell Fred to allow you to see your friends. I know how much you probably miss them." He smirked and dragged her back down to her cell.

**A/N: I hope this one turned out okay. I just kind of sat down and let my fingers lead the way.**


	10. Painful Reunions

**A/N: Okay, I have some things to say before I continue with this story. This new chapter is going to be a little rocky but of how much time I've spent away from this story. I will do the best I can to stay true to the characters that I created in the beginning. If you guys notice something that doesn't seem right, please let me know. So let's give this a try.**

**HARRY**

It had been a week since Dumbledore and Remus had compiled their list of most trusted Order members. In that week, Angel had a few more dreams about Annika. Fortunately, Malfoy was away on a mission for the Voldemort and he couldn't hurt her. Unfortunately, every time Angel dreamed about her, Fred was forcing Annika to watch him hurt Hermione and Ginny.

It made us all sick to hear the things that Fred was doing to his own sister. There were a couple times that Harry had to leave the room during the recaps. He felt so helpless to save the ones he loved. He hoped today meeting would be able to get them somewhere closer to a plan.

On the night of the meeting, Harry, Ron, George and Angel were waiting in Angel's room. Dumbledore told them to wait in there until everyone arrived. He didn't want any of them caught off guard before he had a chance to explain. Once everyone was in the kitchen they were to go down the stairs and wait in the hall. Dumbledore was going to have her introduce herself before he brought the rest of them in. He said that it would soften the blow.

Harry paced the room his heart pounding as he heard the doorbell ring again and again. Ron was sitting on the bed staring at his hands. George was standing in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest trying to keep his breathing normal. Angel was sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. She was more nervous than the rest of them. She was, after all, the only not about to come back from the dead. No, she'd just be meeting these people for the first time and was going to have to spill her entire life story to everyone.

Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You'll be fine." he whispered to her.

She just nodded. After another few minutes of silence, Lupin opened the down and beckoned them out. The walked down the stairs to the hall adjoining the kitchen. Harry went back to pacing while the others went back to there nervous activities.

"Angel, come with me now." Lupin said and she stepped through the kitchen door with the others.

**ANGEL**

Angel stepped through the door to the kitchen and took the seat that Lupin had gestured to. It was next to a tall skinny gangly looking man with red hair. She assumed that he was George and Ron's father. Next to him was a plump witch with a kind face and red hair, once again, she assumed that was the boys' mother. Across from the man and woman were two more boys with red hair and a beautiful girl with sleek bleach blonde hair which fell passed her butt. The boys looked like their brothers, at least that's who Annika thought they were. The girl was sitting next to the boy with a long ponytail and Annika had a feeling that was his wife.

She took in the other around the room. Lupin had taken the seat next to her with Tonks next to him. On the other side of Tonks, there sat a stern looking woman with gray hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her face was lined with anxiety. Next to her was a tall man with a pointed nose and greasy black hair. To Angel, he looked just as scary as some of the men who hurt Annika. She had recognized everyone else in the room for she had spent the past month training with them. Even Chris was there.

Dumbledore stood up ready to start the meeting. It seemed that somehow, the silent room got even quieter as he started to speak. It was in that moment that Angel realized just how much the people in that kitchen respected the man standing in front of him.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I know how difficult this past month has been on some of you." he stated giving the Weasley a meaningful look. "However, I have called you all here tonight because I need your help. I must apologize first because there are something that you have been lied to about. And I must express that I would not have lied about it if there was any other way. But before we get to that, we need to hear someone else's story first. Angel?"

Angel stood up and walked to the spot where Dumbledore was her heart thumping in her chest.

"Hello, my name is Angel." she said her voice shaking. "I really don't know where to start." She looked to Dumbledore for help.

"Angel was abandoned when she was a few days old and she grew up in an orphanage." Dumbledore started for her. "As she was growing up, she discovered that she was special. She is what we can best explain as an active witch."

There was a collective gasp from the newcomers in the room. Angel knew that the only one any of them had ever met was Annika. They weren't that rare really but she knew that I looked a lot like her. Maybe things were starting to click in their heads. Dumbledore stayed silent and Angel took that as a sign that she should continue.

"I can move things with my mind, freeze objects and people in time, and blow them up." she explained. "I'm also working on my ability to see the future. At the moment, I can only see something while it's happening."

She looked to Dumbledore to make sure that she should continue. He nodded.

"A little over a month ago, I had my first dream of the future. I wasn't sure what it was at the time. And I couldn't remember much about it, so I decided to go for a walk to try to bring the details. I passed the same creepy house I did everyday on my walk to work. The house and lack of activity in it always intrigued me and I always found myself wanting to explore it. Only this time, I noticed a group of people walking into it." she continued. "My curiousity got the better of me and I followed them. I wasn't too scared of what would happen if the saw me. I knew I'd be able to use my powers if the hurt me. Thankfully, they were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice me. Everyone stopped at a door about halfway down the hall, a man, the leader, I assumed, knocked and a voice told them to enter. I didn't follow them in because I wasn't sure how many of them were in there. I waited for them to come out but nobody did."

I heard Ron and George's mother let out a small sob. I had a feeling she knew who I was talking about. I couldn't wait to get finished with the story and make all her anguish go away.

"A half hour later, no one came out but I smelled smoke but still nobody came out. I waited a couple more seconds for people to come running out. Still, no one did so I blew the door off its hinges and entered the room. There were flames everywhere and there were three boys on the ground and unconcious. I froze the flames and did my best to get them out." I finished.

The entire Weasley section of the table's eyes were wide with fear and the slightest bit of hope. She looked to Dumbledore who smiled at her.

"Why don't you ask the others to come in?" he told her. She nodded and headed out the door.

"They're ready for you guys now." she said as the other three gathered around the door.

**HARRY**

Harry took a deep breath as he followed behind George and Ron into the kitchen. There was a rather loud and shrill shriek and suddenly Harry found himself engulfed in a bone crushing hug squeezed in between George and Ron.

"W-w-w-we th-th-thought y-y-you w-w-were d-d-d-dead." Mrs. Weasley cried squeezing the boys tighter.

"Molly, I'm sure they'd be happy to explain, if you let them go." Mr. Weasley stated but his vouice was quaking with the same emotions as Mrs. Weasley.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley let them go, they were engulfed in more hugs. All of the Weasleys and even McGongall was expressing the happiness that they were alive. The only newcomer who hadn't moved from his seat was Professor Snape. Harry really didn't mind. He didn't want Snape touching him anyway.

Harry's loathing of Snape had lessened slightly after he helped Annika escape the first time. In order to make the mission successful, Snape had to openly betray Voldemort and had spent a majority of the last year in hiding. Harry was grateful for this, of course, but it didn't make him like Snape too much more.

Once everyone had gotten over the shock of all of this and Mrs. Weasley had settled down a little, Mr. Weasley asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How is this possible? Everyone, including Fudge, said that you were dead."

"That's because I asked them too." Dumbledore stated. "Let's hear the rest of Angel's story and them I explain it a little more."

Angel remained standing. Harry, Ron, and George sat on the bench beside Charlie. The Weasleys all looked considerably happy to have three of their family members back. Harry wished he could deliver the rest but he wasn't sure they'd be able to.

Angel continued with the story of how she saved us. I still couldn't believe we had gotten out. Once Angel got to the point where she passed out she looked to Dumbledore to finish.

"Ronald was able to call for help before he passed out." Dumbledore continued. "Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and I responded and brought all four of them here. Once we were sure they were all going to live, I talked Corneilus into making the prphet report that the boys had died. We had to modify a few memories but it worked out the way I wanted it to. I wanted them to be able to heal and train some more before the faced Voldemort again. I knew they'd have to be at their best if the wanted to get the others back. I believe they are ready for us to start planning a surprise attack on Voldemort's new base of operations, Malfoy Manor."

"You mean, we're going to go get Ginny, Fred, Annika, and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked her voice full of hope.

Harry looked down at the table unsure of what to say. She had just gotten three of her sons back. How could someone possibly tell her that one was gone forever. I glanced at George who had become very interested in a crack on the ceiling. Everyone in the room who knew the truth about Fred was silent. To Harry's surprise, ROn was the one who broke the silence.

"Mum, Dad, there's something you should know." he whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "Please, tell me they're all still alive."

"Yes, but unfortunately, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for Fred." he said quickly.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Fred was helped lure Annika to Malfoy." Ron stated.

"Then he made sure we were wear Voldemoert wanted us to be that night." George stated still staring at the ceiling. "And he's responsible for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"No!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "He has to be under the Impeirus curse."

"You're not the only one who wants to believe that, Mrs Weasley." Harry stated. "But if you've heard the terrible things he's done to Ginny and the others, you'd know he was acting of his own free will."

Mrs. Weasley began sobbing into her hands. Mr. Weasley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But what about Percy?" Bill asked.

"We believe Fred set Percy up." Harry answered. "We aren't sure how yet though."

The kitchen was once again filled with silence except for Mrs. Weasley's anguished sobs.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Dumbledore stated. "There is much more we need to discuss and it is all very emtional. I don't want to overload any of you. I have some spare rooms I can offer if you'd like to stay here for the night."

Everyone agreed. Dumbledore lead McGonagall and Snape out of the kitchen and to a couple of spare rooms. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Chris headed for there own rooms. This left Harry alone with the Weasleys and Angel. Mrs. Weasley was still sobbing as Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her. Harry notcied that Angel was making tea. He also noticed that she poured a decent amount of firewhiskey into the pot. Harry was sure all of the nerves could use a bit of both.

Once Angel had passed around the tea, she began telling the Weasley's about herself and her powers. Harry was, once again, grateful to her. Her talking kept everyone distracted until they decided that it was time for bed.

**ANNIKA (WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS A **_**GRAPHIC**_** RAPE SCENE.)**

I was grateful for Malfoy's week long trip. It gave my physical injuries a chance to heal. Unfortunately, Malfoy had given Fred permission to make me watch while he hurt Hermione and, ocassionally, Ginny. It made me sick to think of all the horrible things that he was doing to them. Especially Ginny. She was his sister for God's sake. He was supposed to protect her from this kind of pain, not be the one inflicting it. I didn't think I could survive it if Harry started hurting me the way Fred was hurting Ginny.

Even more unfortunate was the week couldn't last forever, Malfoy returned sooner than I would've liked. When he appeared in front of my cell, I knew I was gonna be in for a world of pain. I'd never seen him so angry in my entire life. He opened the cell and dragged me to his room by my hair. Once in his room,he threw me to the floor and locked the door. I gulped at the evil smirk on his face as he walked toward me.

"I just had an embarassing meeting with my master." he sneered. "I thought I had finally found where Severus Snape has been hiding."

Annika gased at the name. She remebered Severus was the reason she had escaped the first time. He openly betrayed the Voldemort to make sure that the Order got her out. Dumbledore had told her that he was in hiding and safe. Part of her hoped that Snape had gotten away. She didn't want anyone else to die because of her. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and yanked up and onto the bed.

"But when I got there, he was gone." Malfoy continued straddling her. "It was Dumbledore's doings I suppose. I just spent the last half hour being punished for failing my master. So I think, I'm going to punish you just because I can." he smirked.

Knowing what he was going to do, Annika moved her hips trying to throw him off of her. He just laughed as he pulled his wand on her.

"Incarcerous!" he yelled. Annika felt a thick piece of rope bind her hands above her head. She gasped and he laughed. "This is going to be fun."

He leaned down to kiss her. She let him slide his tongue in her mouth but refused to respond to his kiss. This only seemed to arouse him more as he moved from her lips to her jaw and then her neck. He ripped off what was left of her shirt in one swift movement. He had long since banished her bra. He said that under clothing just got in the way. He bit down hard on her collar bone as he began to massage her breasts painfully. She continued to fight and it was inefective. He played with her upper body for a few more minutes before he ripped off her jeans and crawled down between her legs.

She felt his tongue lick her clit and knew he was eating her out. She whimpered in fear and disgust. This just egged him on. She kicked her fet trying to kick him away from her until he grabbed her legs with a bruising force and pinned them to the bed. He continued what he was doing for a few more minutes then released one of her legs. She screamed as she felt him ram all four fingers of that hand inside of her. He flexed his fingers and his nails dug into her vaginal walls. She screamed as he left at her pain.

He removed his fingers after a few minutes and undid his pants to reveal his cock. Annika gasped. She could've sworn it had gotten bigger over the best week. He smirked at her. She knew that he enjoyed entering her virgin body every chance he got. She hated Lucius Malfoy for that God Damned spell. She continued to wriggle to get away from him but he just laughed at her.

He positioned himself above her and rammed himself in without any kind of warning. She felt like he was ripping her in two. She screamed as he continued to ram harder and faster. He was saying things to her but her screams were blocking them out. She begged and pleaded for him to stop. She never stopped trying to throw him off. None of this had any effect on him. He simply continued to ramming harder and faster.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he thrust one final time and allowed his seed to spill into her. He collasped on top of her, his breathing ragged. She laid underneath him sobbing. After a minute, he sat up and looked into her face.

"You're never going to learn about the crying thing, are you?" he smirked. Before she could respond, he had moved and his cock was dangling a few inches in front of her face. "Open wide." He chuckled. She tried to keep her mouth clamped shut but he forced his way into it.

She knew what he wanted her to do and what he would do if she didn't so she began sucking. He oredered her to do things and, knowing what would happen if she didn't, she obeyed him. She didn't know how long his cock was in her mouth before he released his seed in there to. He ordered he to swallow it with a laugh and she did. She thought it was over but he didn't remove his cock. Instead he began moving it up and down, after a minute, she felt a warm liquid begin to feel her mouth.

It took her a minute to realize that he was pissing in her mouth. She wanted to spit it out but he wouldn't take his cocl out of her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it. Once though foul liquid was finally out of her mouth, he removed his cock. She curled up into a ball and sobbed, not caring how he'd punish her for it.

"Now, get your filthy ass off of my bed." he yelled and shoved her to the floor.

She stayed there still sobbing as he got dressed. A couple minutes later, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back down the stairs. He threw her back into her cell. He heard is laughter as she laid on the ground, naked and freezing. After a minute of laughing, he said a spell and a bucket of water appeared next to me. He picked it up and dumped it on her. She screamed as the freezing water made contact with he naked body. He laughed as he locked the cell, leaving her dripping wet.

**A/N: I hoped this turned out okay. I had one version done an hour ago but I accidentally erased it intead of saving it so I had to redo the whole thing. I'm not sure how it turned out in comparison. I hope it was okay. I realized that I hadn't had a go rape scene in a while so I put one in her. I hope the reactions to the boys being alive are believable. If not I'm sorry, I'm still experimenting with finding the right way to express things if I hadn't experienced them. Anyway, I hope I made a blow away come back here. If I've disppointed anyone, I'm sorry. And don't worry, the rescue is coming in the next couple of chapters. Please review. I wanna know what you think. **


	11. A Shocker and An Induction

**A/N: I just wanna make sure that we are clear on the timing. The two different scenes in the last chapter happened at the same time. That's the only reason Angel didn't dream about it. This chapter starts out the next morning. I'm going to try something different with this chapter. Instead of telling each side clumped together, I'm going to switch back and forth between parties. Let me know, though if it gets too confusing for you. And just a small FYI; Voldemort is Ginny's master but Lucius is her keeper. **

**ANNIKA**

_She was sitting in a pitch black room with her back to the door. She couldn't see anything but she heard hissing and slithering. She even thought she heard the sound of tiny feet crawling across the floor. Suddenly, the entire room was illuminated. She saw the room was literally crawling with snakes and spiders. She could handle anything except snakes and spiders. She turned to the doorand frantically searched for a door knob. When she found one, she turned it but found that it was locked. _

_"No!" she cried and started banging on the door. "Let me out please! Let me out!" she begged tears filling her eyes. She continued pounding on the door and heard someone laughing on the other side. "Please!" she begged some more. _

_She felt the spiders begin to crawl up her body as she stood there. She tried to brush them off but there were too many of them. They wouldn't stop coming. She begged for the door to open as she began to panic. One of the snakes had started to wrap itself around her legs. It didn't squeeze hard enoug to hurt her. It was just enough to restrain her. She reached down to pry it off but it snapped at her. _

_Alarmed by its response, she jumped and lost her balance. She tumbled to the floor on hitting her left side hard. Another snake began wrapping itself around the rest of her body. Once again, it was only acting as a restraint. _

_"Please!" she cried again. "Help me! Get them off!" _

_Tears were falling as she continued to beg. Suddenly, the spiders began to crawl into her mouth, gagging her. She tried to cry out some more but nothing happened. The two snakes that were binding her began to squeeze. She felt several of her bones break but was unable to scream because of the spiders. The laughing grew louder as she struggled to get a breath but the spiders just kept coming. _

Annika's eyes snapped open. She was once again lying naked on the dungeon floor. She was gasping for breath as she looked into the face of Draco Malfoy. He held a potion vial up for her to see with a smirk on his face.

He then leaned down and stroked her cheek.

"Good morning, love." he whispered.

**HARRY**

Harry had taken to sleeping in his chair next to Angel's bed. He didn't want her to have to wake up from one of her dreams and be alone. He knew how difficult they were for her to deal with and he did what he could to make it easier. Thankfully, she had slept through most of the night.

Harry had been awake for at least a half hour and was terribly hungry but he didn't want to leave her. They never really knew when the dreams were going to come on. Aside from him not wanting her to wake up from one alone, he knew the Weasleys, McGonagall, and Snape had no idea about them. Experiencing the after math of one was no way to find out.

Harry watched Angel sleep for a few more minutes before it happened. Angel started thrashing around. She wasn't shouting or anything this time. Just thrashing and crying. Harry wasn't sure if it was a normal dream or one about Annika. Usually, Angel would be screaming and he could gather everything from that. This time, however, she just looked really scared.

Harry walked to her and began shaking her.

"Wake up, Angel." he said. "It's just a dream. Nothing can hurt you if you wake up."

It took him a few minutes but Angel finally opened her eyes. There were still tears in them. She looked utterly terrified but unscathed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Angel replied. "She was asleep in the dungeon when _he _came in. He force fed her some kind of potion and started whispering in her ear. Then she started thrashing and begging for someone to let her go and get them off. At one point she started gagging and he just laughed. I don't know what he was doing to her but she was terrified."

Angel started crying into Harry chest. Harry stroked her hair and made shushing noises.

"It's okay." he said. "We're going to get her out of there."

He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Angel or himself.

**ANNIKA**

"Guess what?" Malfoy whispered wiping sweat of her forehead.

"I don't feel like playing." Annika gasped.

She hadn't yet recovered from the dream. He slapped her.

"Don't speak to me like that!" he yelled.

"My apologies, master." she replied sarcastically. "I don't have any idea what you could possibly say to me."

Malfoy simply smirked at her.

"The Dark Lord is inducting another Death Eater tonight." he said after a few moments of smirking. "Which mean we have to get you cleaned up and ready."

Annika's heart sped up in her chest. She hasn't had to do an induction since Fred and that was almost a year ago. Those were so much worse than anything Malfoy could ever do to her. She had hoped that they were finished with them.

"Don't worry." Malfoy sneered. "The Dark Lord is letting him choose between you, the Mudblood, and the Blood Traitor so you might not have anything to worry about."

Those words didn't do much to comfort her. She'd rather it was her and not Ginny or Hermione. They had no experience with the inductions. They could both be killed.

"Leave them out of it!" she yelled.

"That's not my choice." Malfoy sneered. "But we can't worry about them now. We have to get you ready."

Annika cringed as Malfoy grabbed her hair by the roots and dragged her up the stairs.

**HARRY**

Once Angel calmed down, Harry left her to get dressed while he went to his room to do the same. She was waiting outside her door when he got finished. They made their way to the kitchen. Harry was surprised to find Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast.

"Harry, Angel, good morning." she said brightly. "Have a seat. This batch of eggs is almost ready."

As Harry sat down he wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley that her cooking wasn't necessary but thought better of it. He figured she was doing this for the same reason he, George, and Angel trained so hard. They wanted to distract themselves from reality. And Mrs. Weasley was facing the worst reality possible. True, she just got threee of her sons back but she faced the possibility of never seeing he daughter again. Top that off with a son who turned his back on his family and it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

He took the seat next to Mr. Weasley who was drinking a cup of coffee. George and Ron were sitting on the otherside of the table practically inhaling every bit of food they could. Harry couldn't blame them. He too had missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He and Angel politely accepted and ate everything that she put on their plate. Slowly, the other occupants in the house made their way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was happy to make anyone anything they wanted.

Once everyone had their share of food, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Normally, after breakfast, I'd send Harry, Ron, George, and Angel off for their training. However, there is some more we must discuss today." he stated. "The first thing we need to do is finish talking about Angel. In order for us to get anywhere in any of this, you must fully understand who she is. Remus, would you care to continue with the story? You know it better than anyone else here."

**ANNIKA**

Malfoy dragged Annika to a dingy looking bathroom. She assumed that it was one meant for the servants. He threw her in the tub and put the plug in. The he turned on the tap for the hot water. Just the hot. Annika cringed as the tub filled and the scalding water hit most of her body. Malfoy just smirked. Once the tub was completely filled, he performed a spell that would keep it from cooling down.

He then proceeded to scrub her entire body with unrelenting force. He scrubbed until her skin was nearly raw. He took extra care when it came to her private parts. When he started on her hair, he dug his nails deep into her scalp. She wouldn't have been surprised if he drew blood. She cringed as he rinsed her off with water hotter than what was already in the tub.

Malfoy had a pile of clothes waiting for her on the sink when she got out. He dried her off, once again, taking extra care of her private areas. Annika wanted to him that she was perfectly capable of doing this stuff on her own but knew he'd hurt her if she talked back.

"Put those on." Malfoy ordered after drying her off.

The outfit consisted of a skirt that barely covered anything with holes in the places that were covered. The top wasn't much better. It was best describe as half a tank top. There was enough material to cover her breasts but it was so low cut that it didn't matter. He brushed her hair, not too gently and pulled it into a high tight ponytail.

Once she was all ready, he placed her in the cage in his room while he began getting ready for that evening.

**HARRY**

Remus walked to the front of the room. He looked like he was very unsure of how all of this could go. Harry wasn't sure how the newcomers would take it either so he just sat there holding his breath.

Remus continued the story from last night. (A/N: I was gonna go through all the details again but it's getting late and I don't want to be boring.) He explained that Angel was Annika's twin and how Kristy seperated them for their own safety. He told them about the bind Kristy put on Angel and how Angel was too powerful for it to hold. He explained that Angel's power to see the future was still fighting it's way through but she was working very hard on it. The end of the story was met by a shocked silence.

Harry didn't think anyone was sure whether they should believe it or not. Mrs. Weasley stared at Angel for a minute then turned to Dumbledore.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Our main goal is to get Ginny, Hermione, and Annika back." Dumbledore explained. "It shouldn't be too hard because we have the element of surprise. Voldemort will not be expecting an attack, let alone from Harry, George, and Ron. The challenge will be getting them in far enough without blowing the secret too early."

"With all do respect," Mr. Weasley stated. "How are we supposed to do that? They out number this little group of witches and wizards."

"That's true, Arthur," Dumbledore answered. "However, I have called this group together because, I trust that you will not ruin our secret. I will be getting the other Order members together and keeping them informed of the plan. They, of course, will not know about the invovlement of our secret weapons until the night of the attack. That way we'll have plenty of help but not lose the element of surprise."

Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement.

"I do have one more thing to say before we get started. I called you all together but you are the most trusted in the Order. I believe that you will keep this secret until its time to reveal it. However, you all know the dangers of going against Voldemort and I don't want to force any of you to do anything you don't want to do. So if there is anyone who wishes not to participate in this please speak now and you will be allowed to leave once we have modified your memory." Dumbledore explained.

Harry looked around the room expecting someone to object to all of this. No one stood or said anything.

"Alright then." Dumbledore stated after a minute. "Harry, George, Ron, Angel, please go with Chris and get started on your training for the day. The rest of us will begin work on a plan."

Knowing their training was more important than helping with the plan, Harry, George, Ron, and Angel followed Chris out of the ktichen.

**ANNIKA**

At a quarter to eight, Malfoy dragged Annika out of the cage. He performed the spell to bind her hands behind her back. With another wave of his wand, a manacle was around her neck, there was a chain extended from it, kind of like a leash. Malfoy used it to pull Annika to the ballroom in Malfoy Manor, where the induction was to be held.

Fred and Lucius were already down there with Ginny and Hermione. Both girls were dressed just like Annika only there skirts varied in wholiness, as did their shirts. They had both been groomed as well. Their hair, however, was different. Hermione's was in what looked to be an uncomfortably tight french braid. Ginny's had been braided into pigtails. Both of them had tears in their eyes as the kneeled next to Fred and Lucius. The were bound in the same fashion Annika had been. They had no idea what could possibly be in store for them tonight. Annika wished she could tell them what to expecte but knew they'd all get hurt if she said anything. Instead, she contented herself with hoping whoever was being inducted chose her instead of one of them.

Malfoy shoved her to the floor next to the other two. He then started whispering with Fred and Lucius. Annika was on too low a level to hear anything. Slowly, the room started filling with Death Eaters. The girls kept their eyes to the floor knowing they'd get in trouble if they were caught looking at any of the men.

All too soon, the girls were dragged to the center of the Death Eater circle. The owners left them their in the toad position. (A/N: That means the were on their knees bowing with their faces to the floor. When I was in the King and I, we referred to it as the toad position.) Not one of them moved as they waited for the arrival of the Dark Lord. Annika heard his voice sooner than she would've liked.

"My loyal followers, today is a special day. You will, once again, be accepting a new member into your ranks. This young man has been serving me for over a year but now that he's out of school, he wants to make it official." The Dark Lord explained. "Like always, we'll start of the induction with a bit of a show from the inductee. Only, he's very lucky to have three choices for his victim as opposed to just the one. So Blaise, step forward and claim your victim."

Annika didn't look up as she heard footsteps approach. She saw the hem of Blaise's robes as he stopped in front of them. He was silent for a few moments and Annika knew he was size them up.

"Potter's best girls." he murmured. "This is going to be a tough decision. I've always wanted to get my hands on the mudblood and blood traitor. Then again, Potter's sister could be entertaining as well."

He walked back and forth a couple more times before Annika heard Ginny's cry of pain. Forgetting the rules, Annika's head shot up. Blaise had yanked Ginny up by the arm and pulled her close. He was nibbling on her ear as Ginny whimpered in disgust.

"No!" she yelled. "Take me! Use me!"

Blaise simply smirked at her. A few seconds later, she felt a sharp kick in her stomach and doubled over winded. She looked up to find Malfoy smirking at her.

"Keep your mouth shut, bitch." he sneered.

"I think I will use the blood traitor." Blaise stated with a smirk. Ginny whimpered.

"No!" Annika yelled. "Use me!"

Malfoy had grabbed the chain and yanked her into a standing position. He was no trying to drag her back into the circle. She noticed Fred doing the same thing to Hermione. Hermione was fighting him just as hard as Annika was fighting Malfoy. The men soon had them subdued.

"Don't worry. We'll have some fun later." Malfoy stated nibbling Annika's ear.

Annika cringed and looked back to Ginny, who was back on the floor sobbing. Then it began. The next half hour was full of Ginny's screams. The Death Eaters jeered and laughed as Blaise beat, raped, and cursed her. Hermione and Annika tried to fight of their masters to help her but they were just too strong.

When Blaise finally declared that he was finished, Ginny was a sobbing heap on the floor. Once Lucius had rerestrained Ginny and pulled her back into the circle, Voldemort marked Blaise. He talked for a little while after that but Annika wasn't listening. She kept trying to catch Ginny's eyes and make sure that she was okay.

When Voldemort finally dismissed the meeting, Annika prayed Malfoy would go to his father so she could get a better look at Ginny. Her prayers went unanswered because Malfoy was too eager for the earlier promised fun. When they reached his room, he threw her on the bed and ripped off her clothes. It was worse than the night before. Something Annika didn't think was possible. The pain was so intense that she passed out before he was even finished.

**A/N: I'm not sure how this one turned out. I hope it was good. If not you have permission to lynch me. I'm not really sure where this is going. I chose to pick the story back up because I hate leaveing projects unfinished. Hopefully, this does turn out better than the way it's been going. Let me know what you think. **


	12. The Rescue

**A/N: The second attempt at this sequel isn't going as well as I wanted. I can't seem to get a good hold on it. But I can't stand leaving the stories I start unfinished. So I'm going to quit with the in betweens and get right to the good stuff. At this point, I'm just trying to finish it. Don't worry, I won't leave wholes or anything. In the time that I'm about to skip nothing really happens. Ron, Harry, George, and Angel train while the Order plans the rescue. And the girls continue to get abused by their captors. That's really all there is. So this chapter is going to open up a month after the last one. The plan has been set and is about to be tested. **

**HARRY**

It had been a long hard month. Harry, George, Angel, and Ron trained harder and harder everyday. Dumbledore and the Order spent five to six hours a day working out the details of a plan that would get the four into Malfoy Manor undetected. The rest of the time, the Order helped them train. Snape put them all through rigorous Occlumency training.

Harry knew it wouldn't have helped much in the rescue but it was a good skill to have for later. Angel was better at it than any of them. In fact, she was able to use it to keep the dreams away. Ron had the hardest time because whenever he tried to clear his head, he'd think of Hermione, and that would make him angry.

Snape also proved useful because he had extensive knowledge of Malfoy Manor. He was able to conjure a perfectly detailed map of every floor, including the dungeons. He pointed out the secret passageways. He was also able to tell them exactly where they were holding the girls. This knowledge was key in the planning of the rescue.

As the month wore on, Harry found his loathing of Snape lessen considerably. He still hated Snape, of course, but was more willing to put up with him now.

Angel was getting better at focusing her premonitions. She was finally able to see little snippets of the future while she was awake. One day she had a vision of someone tumbling down the stairs. She couldn't make out a face but five minutes later, distracted by a conversation with George, Charlie missed a stair on the second floor, and fell down the two flights.

Charlie was helping Chris with our self defense lessons. He had taken a couple classes shortly after Hogwarts for times when he didn't have his wand. Harry found himself distracted from his training whenever Charlie joined them, though. He had noticed that Angel and Charlie were doing a lot of flirting whenever they were together. He didn't like it. Charlie was way too old for his sister. It was different with George and Annika because it was only a couple years. But Charlie was out of Hogwarts before Angel could even say Hogwarts. It just seemed really gross to him.

At the same time though, Harry didn't want to say anything. He wanted both his sisters to be happy. It was what they deserved after all the heartache they've been through in this life. He decided it was best if he just shut up and let them do what they wanted, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

McGongall was also helping. She was teaching them spells that would help get them where they needed to be. Mrs. Weasley would cook and clean for them as well as offer moral support when someone got down. She worked hard to keep everyone's spirits up so she wouldn't have to think about the child she had lost to the dark side. Mr. Weasley's love for magicking muggle objects combined with George's creativity proved to be useful. They were able to create weapons out of things that would seemm harmless in the muggle world.

When the day of the planned rescue finally came, Harry felt like they were ready. He had the utmost confidence in the small but strong army they had formed to launch the attack. They were now standing in the trees just out side the magical borderlines of Malfoy Manor. He was wearing long black Death Eater robes with the hood up. Ron, George, and Angel were next to him wearing the same thing.

Snape had suggested the disguise. He said it would be easier to get inside, dressed like one of them once the fighting broke out. The other Death Eaters wouldn't be able to tell whose side they were on. Harry's heart thudded in his chest. After two months of waiting and listening to his loved ones agony, he was finally going to be able to save them. He was going to get all three of them out or die trying.

**ANNIKA (TWO HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)**

Annika was lying on the floor crying again. She had just spent the last three hours watching Ginny and Hermione being tortured. Malfoy had found that he enjoyed her reaction to watching them being hurt a lot more than just simply hurting her. She laid there feeling like a failiure to her two best friends. She should've been able to do something to save them. They didn't deserve any of this. They were both wonderful beautiful people who would do anything for the ones they loved. Why couldn't she have saved them?

She wished Malfoy was finished with her for the night. Unfortunately, he had brought her back here saying he had to some family business to attend to then he'd be back for her. She wished they would just leave all three of them alone. They didn't have to let them go just let them be. She didn't know how much more of this she'd be able to live through. She didn't want to die anymore, she just wanted the pain to end. For all three of them.

All too soon, Malfoy was opening the cell door again. He didn't waste time with preliminary conversation, he just grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up the stairs. Like always, he gragged her to his room, through her on the bed, and locked the door. He looked at her with that evil smile he always had before he hurt her.

"What should we do today, huh?" he asked in a teasingly sweet voice.

Annika didn't answer. She simply laid on the bed not moving. There was no way out anyway. No point in provoking his rage for no reason.

"No answer." he said almost mockingly. "Is it really that hard of a decision for you? Because we could do a little bit of everything, if you like."

Annika still didn't answer. He was going to do what he wanted. Regardless. So why even say anything. He straddled her and she could feel the start of yet another one of hi massive erections. She groaned in disgust. Malfoy must have took as one of pleasure and anticipation.

"If you want my body, all you have to do is ask?" he smirked as he pulled off her shirt.

"You know what I really want?" she said sarcastically just as he began sucking on her left nipple and massaging the right breast.

"Hmmm" he mumbled. She took that as a yes.

"For you to burn in hell!" she finished. He chuckled.

"You'll be there before I am." he replied as he continued exploring her upper body.

She had learned in the past two months that begging and struggling only arroused him more. So she had taken to just lying there and letting him get it over with. Once he had pull her skirt down, punched her right breast. She cried out in pain from the unexpected blow.

"Fight me, bitch!" he growled. "Or you'll regret it!"

Annika was no longer afraid of any of his threats. He couldn't hurt her much worse than he already had. She continued to just lay there as still as possible as he licked her clit. She, however, couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. You'd think after two months of this kind of torture, she's have no tears left but alas, they fell anyway.

Once he realized that she had disobeyed a direct order, got off of her and went to the closet. She didn't really care what he was pulling out. There wasn't much he hadn't done and nothing could be worse than having to indure another night off him riding her.

When he came back, he was holding something behind his back. Once again, she was quite apathetic about what it was.

"Incarcerous!" he yelled pointing his wand at her hands. Once again a rope appeared and tied them above her head. He repeated the spel twice and her legs were tied to the bed posts. The were spread as wide as possible. He walked up to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry! You'll be screaming by the time I'm finished here."

He then moved back down to between her legs. She felt something pointed and cold against her opening. Suddenly, she knew this was going to be worse than anything he'd ever done to her before. She let out a rather loud gasp as her heart began to pound faster.

"You're afraid!" he smirked. "Good!"

Then he thrusted whatever it was inside her. She screamed as she felt the object slicing at her vaginal walls. Her screams drowned out his laughs as she realized the object was the dagger he used on her a month ago. He continued to thrust it in and out of her laughing as she screamed. At one point, he left it in her and turned it. She could feel the blood running out of her and the pain shot through her vaginal area. She screamed cried and begged until the pain became to much and she passed out.

**ANGEL **

The Order began their march towards Malfoy Manor. Angel knew the minute they crossed the wards, the Death Eaters would be alerted to their presents. She just hoped the unexpectedness of it would give them time to get nearly inside. She looked around at her fellow fighters, they all had their wands drawn prepared for anything. She, herself, was ready to use her powers if she needed too.

Harry, Ron, and George were on her right and Charlie was on her left. He had insisted on going into the manner with them. She appreciated the gesture but wished he hadn't. As much as she liked him and was comforted by his presence beside her, the Weasley really didn't need another of the children directly in harm's way. There was no talking him out of it though. He was just as stubborn as the rest of the Weasleys. So she just had to deal with it and pray he didn't get hurt.

The minute they crossed onto the Malfoy grounds, she heard the distant sounds of alarms going of in the manner.

"It's showtime." she heard Harry whisper as the continued walking prepared for the onslaught of Death Eaters that would be appearing any second.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, the door to Malfoy Manor opened and Death Eaters came spilling out. They were all in their black robes with their hoods up. Excellent, their disguises would work. Spells were flying everywhere as they two groups approached each other.

Angel wanted to help the others fight as the chaos insued but Dumbledore's instructions had been clear. Harry, Charlie, George, Ron, and herself were not to fight unless they were directly confronted. Their job was to get in, get the girls and get out. That was simple enough.

As the two groups clashed, the group of five started throwing spells back towards the Order as the inconspicuously headed toward the house. Thankfully, most of the Death Eaters were outside and they didn't meet much resistance. The few Death Eaters they did run into were easily taken care of with a quick flick of Angel's wrist.

It took about five minutes for them to find the secret passage to the dungeons, once they did, they ran down the stairs. Thankfully, they met no resistance after that. They even felt safe enough to flip their hoods off. The dungeons were lined with cells so the split into two groups. Angel, Charlie, and Harry headed off to search the ones on the right while George and Ron went to the left. The stench of death and blood was all over the place, making Angel want to puke. The cells the searched were all empty. Angel was about to give up hope when George yelled.

"I found them!" he said. Angel could hear the crack in his voice. "And it's not good."

Angel, Charlie, and Harry ran to where George and Ron were. George was staring into one of the cells as if in a trance. Ginny lay on the floor of the cell. She was facing the ground sobbing into the floor. Her leg was stuck out at an odd angle and there was blood everywhere.

"I don't even think she hears us." George stated. "Or maybe she thinks it's in her head."

Angel nodded. She assessed that Ginny was far away enough away from the cell door that she wouldn't be harmed. She through out her hands and blew the door off it's hinges. Harry, George, and Charlie hurried to her side.

"No, please no more!" Ginny pleaded as the started trying to pick her up.

"Gin, it's okay." Harry said. "It's us. You're safe!"

"But how?" Ginny questioned.

"No time!" Harry replied. "Angel help Ron get Hermione!"

Angel moved to the cell that Ron had used a spell to blow open. Hermione was bit better off than Ginny. She had cuts and bruises everywhere and was almost completely naked. She was just as surprised as Ginny to find the three boys there. Ron pulled off his robes and wrapped them around her before lifting her off the ground.

"Annika's not here!" George yelled from halfway down the hall.

Harry was standing infront of Ginny's cage holding her in his arms. He too had wrapped his robes around her.

"I think Draco took her to his room." Hermione stated weakly.

"George, take her!" Harry ordered. "Angel come with me. And Charlie you cover their exit. People are going to know who we are now. You need to get out quickly."

"No, Harry." George stated. "This world needs you around more than me. You get them out and I'll go with Angel."

Harry looked skeptical for a moment.

"Don't worry." George stated. "I won't let anything else happen to either of them."

Harry nodded and headed to the stairs with Ron next to him and George behind him. Angel looked to Charlie who had froze next to her and grabbed her hand.

"If anything happens, I just want you to know..." he began.

"Save for later." Angel replied and pecked his cheek.

Angel and George went up the stairs first to distract any Death Eaters that may have wondered back in. When they discovered the way was cleared, Angel and George took off towards Draco's room while the others headed out the door.

Draco's room was, of course, on the top floor. The were panting by the time the reached it but they didn't stop running. They made it down the hall and to the door before they met a Death Eater. (A/N: They didn't make it inside the room.) Naturally, it was Draco Malfoy. He was caught off guard by seeing George standing in front of him.

"You're dead!" he yelled.

"No but you will be." George growled raising his wand.

Malfoy raised his too. Angel was faster than both of them though. She flicked her wrist and he went flying through the door and landed in the closet beyond unconcious.

"Remind me never to piss you off." George chuckled.

"Come on." she said chuckling too. "I don't know how long he'll be out."

When they walked inside the room, they were met with a gruesome scene. Annika was laying on the bed naked and unconcious. There was a pool of blood on the bed between her legs.

"Oh God." George choked as he walked over to her. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He stroked her hair.

Angel had walked up beside her too. She touched Annika's neck and felt a faint pulse.

"She's still alive!" Angel stated. "But we have to get her to Pomphrey fast!"

George's face lit up as he pulled his robes off and wrapped them around Annika. He lifted her from the bed and they headed back downstairs. The met more Death Eaters than before. They had no doubt gotten word that someone had gotten in the manner. Angel threw some across the room and froze others as they ran out of the Manor. The were a few touch and go moments when Death Eaters would sneak up behind Angel. Thankfully, George was able to use his wand while carrying Annika and save her from them.

They mananged to make it out of the house unscathed and noticed there was still chaos everywhere. They had to get beyond the wards and apparate to Grimmauld Place. It was almost impossible to get around the fighting. Angel was having a hard time telling the difference between Order members and Death Eaters. At one point she began, using her telekenises on anyone who got in there way.

Not quite sure how the managed it, they finally made it to the trees. Angel grabbed George's arm and they apparated.

**HARRY**

Harry, Ron, and Charlie ran out of the house which was nearly empty because most of the Death Eaters were fighting outside. Once the got out the door, a few Death Eaters stopped and stared. Charlie took them out instantly. It was pretty easy for them to get to the trees. Most of the Death Eaters were too surprised to see Harry was still alive to say anything or attack them. Charlie would take them out in their second of hesitation. When they cleared the trees they apparated.

Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Madam Promphey gave them orders on what to do with the girls. Mrs. Weasley had stayed there to help with the girls' injuries as well. He laid Ginny, still wrapped in the Death Eater robes on the bed in one of the spare rooms. Ron laid Hermione on the second one the two woman had dragged in.

Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomphrey bustled around assessing the injuries of both girls. Mrs. Weasley was nearly in tears as she did this. Harry, Ron, and Charlie paced the room waiting for George and Annika, praying they were okay.

It wasn't until an hour later, that George and Angel appeared. Harry could tell by the look on both there faces that Annika wasn't good. George rushed her up the stairs to the room closely followed by the others. Madam Pomphrey had George lay her down and began looking her over. It was another nail biting fifteen minutes before Pomphrey announced that Annika would live.

Feeling much better than he had in awhile, Harry apparated back to Malfoy Manor to signal the retreat.

**A/N: I know that was long and I'm sorry but I wanted the whole rescue in one chapter. I hate making you guys sit through cliffies. I actual think it turned out better than I thought it would. It was most definitely better than when I planned it the first time. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. I'm sad to find that I'm working hard to finish this but nobody's responding. I'd sure feel better if I got at least ten reviews for this chapter. Good or Bad. I don't care. I just need to know if you guys are really reading this. Pretty please with a cherry on top, review.**


	13. Welcome Back

**ANNIKA**

When Annika woke up she felt pain shooting through her vaginal area. She was still sore from the night before. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, not wanting to see Malfoy staring down and laughing at her pain. Something about her surroundings seemed very off though. The dungeon cell wasn't as cold as usual. In fact, it felt like she was in a bed and not the hard floor of her cell. She felt thick warm blankets over top of her. And someone had changed her into a pair of silky pyjamma's. She felt weight on the left side of the bed and her curiousity finally got the better of her. She opened her eyes.

She really was laying in a bed in an unfamiliar house. There were two more beds across from hers but they were both empty. She looked to her left and had to do a double take. George was asleep with his head resting on her left. She let out a small squeak. This had to be another one of Malfoy's sick and twisted dreams. She pinched herself, digging her nails into her flesh. She felt the pain but it didn't phase her in the slightest. She has worse than fingers dug into her skin.

The pinching proved two things, she wasn't dreaming and she was still alive. She just couldn't figure out how. There was no one but the Death Eaters in Riddle Manor that night. Voldemort had put a spell on it to make it invisible to muggle eyes. So no muggle would've even noticed it burning and even if they did, there wouldn't have been time to pull George or any of them out. And the Prophet had said the three bodies had been identified as theirs.

She was so confused and relieved at the same time. She didn't have any idea what the hell had happened but she was pretty sure George was alive. But did Ron and Harry make it too? And how did they break herself, Hermione, and Ginny out? Why did they want people to think they were dead? So many questions were swimming through her head.

Needing to be sure it was real, Annika reached her hand out to George's head and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled back when he started to stir. She didn't mean to wake him and tense slightly at how he would react. His eyes opened and he lifted his his head. He stared at her for a moment as if in shock. Suddenly his whole face lit up and she relaxed.

"Annika!" George practically yelled. "Thank God, you're awake!"

He threw his arms around her and the force almost knocked her off the bed. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and found herself crying.

"It's okay, baby." George whispered as he stroked her hair. "I'm here. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

He climbed up on the bed to hold her better as he rocked her back and forth. She continued to cry for what seemed like hours. George just sat there holding her as she cried out all the pain and anguish of the past to months. He whispered comforting things turn her as she clung to his shirt with her head buried in his chest. When she was sure that nothing else would come out, she lifted her head,

"But how are you still alive?" she asked. "There was no way, you could've survived. And the Prophet reported that three bodies were found not just two?"

"Shh." George said. "The truth is no bodies were found. All three of us made it."

Annika opened her mouth to ask how again but George placed his index finger gently against her lips.

"That's a long story and best told with all of us present." George said. "We've all been waiting for you to wake up. Hermione and Ginny are just as anxious to find out what happened. But first, let's go downstairs, mom says you were all extremely malnourished and hasn't stopped shoving food down the other two's throats. I expect you won't be much different." He chuckled slightly.

She was so excited to be seeing her friends and family again, she began untangling herself from the blankets a little too quickly. She hissed as the pain shot through her vaginal area.

"Slowly," George stated in a comforting whisper. "Pomphrey says, he tore you up pretty badly. She did everything she could but the rest is going to have to clear up on its own."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that there was something he was leaving out. She let it go though. She didn't want this reunion to be tainted by unwanted news. George heped her remove the blankets and slide off the bed.

"Would you like to get dressed first?" he asked. "Mom, went to a muggle store and bought some sweats for you."

Annika nodded.

"Would you like me to send one of the girls up to help you?"

"No, I can handle it. It'll take a few minutes, though."

"Okay, I'll wait outside. Let me know when you're ready."

She nodded. He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much." she said into his neck near tears again.

"I know. I missed you too" he replied kissing the top of her head.

He left then. She pulled on the sweats that were on the table next to her bed. It took her a good ten minutes to change her pants. She had to keep starting and stopping again. It didn't hurt all that much, she'd have to function with injuries that were much worse, she just didn't want to rip anything open. Once the pants were on, it was pretty easy to pull on the t-shirt and hoodie. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was braided but sticking falling out all over the place. She didn't care because she was going to see everyone again. She smiled to herself then headed out the door.

**HARRY**

Harry was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place trying to eat his lunch. His thoughts, however, were upstairs with Annika, who was still unconcious, so he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Harry, eat, please." Ginny implored. She grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "She'll be fine. She's lived through worse."

Harry smiled at her and squeezed back. He was so glad to have his angel back. She always knew what he needed to hear, no matter what. He never had to tell her what was bothering him. She always just seemed to know. The two month sepereation did nothing to hinder this.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he said with a smile.

"Only like a million times since you carried me out of Malfoy Manor." Ginny stated. "And for the millionth time since then, I love you too."

She laid her head on his shoulder and, releaseing her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

On the other side of the table, Ron was trying to make sure that Hermione had got enough to eat. Hermione, however, was looking rather aggravated at his overattentiveness. She didn't say anything about it though. She was just happy to be back with him. The other Weasleys were scattered around both sides of the table with Mrs. Weasley on Ginny's other side.

Mrs. Weasley's mood had lightened considerably but Harry still say the sadness in her eyes. His hatred of Fred increased every time he had to look into Mrs. Weasley's eyes. He still couldn't understand how someone could do that to their mother. This was the woman who had given birth to him and he just turned his back on them. It made Harry want to kill Fred even more every time he thought about it.

Harry could tell that Ginny was still looking at him anxiously, so he put a spoonful of soup into his mouth just to humor her. He didn't join in the conversation much just continued to eat his soup so Ginny would be appeased. He was so glad that his family was back together but he needed Annika to wake up for it to be complete. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't wake up.

George was upstairs with her at the moment. He hadn't moved from her side since he brought her back the night of the attack. That was two nights ago. Harry wanted to be there with her like George was but he couldn't bear to look at her beaten lifeless body. Every time he did, he wanted to curse Malfoy to the deepest pits of hell. It definitely wasn;t a good thought to have, especially since he had the ability to do just that. Instead, he contented himself with checking on her and George every half hour.

Ginny was a good distraction, though. He needed to be there for her too because she had gone through the same tortures as Annika had. Neither Ginny or Hermione had opened up about anything yet but they had done a lot of crying the past two days. Harry and Ron switched on and off between the two of them depending on who they asked for. Ginny mostly wanted Harry but sometimes, after a particuliarly hysterical moment, she'd ask him to get Ron. Hermione would be the same way. The others in the house did the best they could to help but the two girls only wanted certain people touching them. Everyone wanted to respect that.

Once lunch was finished, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks cleaned up and Mrs. Weasley made a tray of food for George and handed it to Harry.

"We'll you take this up to George, dear?" she asked. "I told him he should take a break but he won't hear of it."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered. "I'll try to get him to get some rest."

She nodded and went to the sink to finish the dishes. Harry was barely halfway across the kitchen when the door opened. George entered with Annika alongside him, Harry dropped the tray and ran to her.

"Oh thank god!" he yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was worried you'd never wake up. How do you feel? Are you hungry?"

"I'm not sure how I feel just yet. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell you guys are alive." Annika stated. "However, I am very hungry." Her stomach let out a loud growl.

Harry released her and lead her into the kitchen. She took a seat next to Remus who looked at her and threw his arms around her too. She flinched just slightly and he quickly released her.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's not you, Uncle Remus." Annika replied half pleadingly.

"I know." Remus placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

George took a seat next to her as Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of vegtable soup in front of them. Annika picked up the spoon and began shoveling it in her mouth. Everyone in the room politely ignored her bad table manners. Harry was grateful. She ended up eating four bowls of soup and a whole bag of crackers. Once again, nobody said anything.

Once she had finished eating, everyone began to crowd her. The girls in the room hugged her and welcomed her back. Not sure of her comfort levels, the males simply shook her hand or placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Even Snape was pleasant towrds her, even though, he barely seemed to care that Hermione and Ginny were okay. Harry figured it had something to do with him helping her escape the first time.

She tried to put up good front. She smiled at all of them and thanked them for everything but Harry could see that it was just a show. He had a feeling George could too. In fact, he noticed that his hand had never once left her. He was either holding her hand or placing his arm around her shoulders or waist. He was the only man's touch that she didn't flinch away from.

Dumbledore stood a few minutes later and addressed the whole room.

"As happy as we all are to have Hermione, Ginny, and Annika back, there are some things we must discuss for their benefit. As you know, they were under the impression that Ron, Harry, and George were dead..."

Harry tuned out Dumbledore's words after that. He knew the whole story already. Instead, he watched Hermione, Ginny, and Annika. They looked a great deal better than when they first got back. Pomfrey was able to heal most of there physical scars and injuries. Harry, however, knew though that no amount of magic could heal the mental and emotional ones. Those were the ones that took time to heal. Harry was sure none of them would every fully recover. Still, he smiled as he watched them react to Dumbledore's story, at least they were alive to try.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Somebody please review and let me know that I'm not doing this for nothing. I begging! I'd take flames with a smile at this point. Just to know that someone is reading. ::Drops to hands and knees:: Please, Please, Please, review. **


	14. Between Siblings

**A/N: So still no reviews. Does that mean I'm not giving you guys what you want. Are you no longer interested in this? Tell me something, please!!!!!! I was bugged like crazy when I decided to take the story down but now that I've put it back up, I'm getting nothing. Somebody please give me something. Please, I'm dying here!!!!!!!!!**

**ANNIKA**

Annika sat on her bed thinking about everything Dumbledore had just told them. Everything from Angel saving the boys from Riddle Manor to Angel training to save her, Ginny, and Hermione. All of that was easily understandable and even easy to process. She was even able to wrap her head around the boys pretending to be dead so they could train without any interference.

There was only one thing Annika had a hard time processing, Angel was her twin. Dumbledore told the entirety of Angel's story with some help from Remus. Annika wasn't sure how she felt about her mother adandoning Angel. On the one hand, if the two girls were together, Annika wouldn't have had to face everything the Malfoys did alone. Still, she wouldn't have wished that fate on anyone. Except perhaps the Death Eaters but that would just be giving them a taste of their own medicine.

She hadn't spoken two words to Angel since the found out this news. She had just said that she needed time to process and came upstairs. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Angel because she was very grateful. It was more the shock of being brought back and finding someone else she was expected to trust. How could they possibly ask her to do that? Especially after what Fred did to her and her friends. She couldn't do it. She didn't think she would ever trust anyone new ever again.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Anni (A/N: Pronounced: On-ee)," Harry's voice floated through the door, "It's Harry. Can I come in?"

"Okay." she said.

He opened the door and stepped in. She stared at him for a minute. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans with a red t-shirt. His untidy hair was messier than ever. She assumed it was from the stress of helping the three girls readjust.

"Everyone was worried about you." he stated coming to sit next to her on the bed. "We didn't want to bombard you so I came up to see how you were doing."

She shrugged and stared at the wall.

"I mean I understand everything." she answered. "Even why you guys had to "die." It helped save Hermione and Ginny. I'm grateful for that."

"We saved you too." Harry reminded her.

"But I'm not important." she replied.

"You are very important, Anni . Don't let anyone ever tell you any different?"

Annika looked to the floor. She didn't want to debate this.

"Anyway, the thing that I can't get my head around is Angel." she changed the subject. "I mean, I understand that she's my sister but I can't vring myself to accept it."

"Why?" Harry asked generally concerned.

"Because, I spent years in the hands of the Malfoys. I had no one I could trust or depend on. I was all alone in a world house full of hate nad anger. Then after the Order resuced me, I was brought to Remus and introduced to you. I had to force myself to trust you. Then when I found out how much you trusted the Weasleys and Hermione, I tried very hard to trust them. And it worked. I found that I trusted them with my life." Slowly, Annika moved her knees up to her chest. Her vaginal region was still in agony and she was trying very hard not to rip open the scabs. She laid her head on her knees and looked at Harry. She felt the tears prickling her eyes. "Then because of Fred, who I trusted as much as I trust you and George, tricked me into going back to the hell hole. Then I come back and am expected to trust someone who's just been thrown at me. I want to trust her, I really do. I just don't think I can. Not after what Fred did."

The tears were falling now. She couldn't stop them. Harry wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her.

"I know how hard this must be on you, Anni, I do." he said. "I know trust is a fragile. One that takes careful consideration. It's so easy to take break and so hard to give out. But let me tell you somethings about Angel. After she found out the girl in her dreams was a real person going through that nightmare, she agreed to help free you without even knowing anything about you or us. She put everything she had into her training. Then when Remus told us she was your twin, we she worked ten times harder. She worked hard to control her visions when she was awake. And two nights ago, she went with George to Malfoy's room so she could help him protect you. I know it's going to be hard for you to see but she doesn't have any intention of hurting you. In fact, she's very excited to finally meet you."

"I know." she whispered. "But I don't think I'm ready."

"Look," Harry sighed. "She's seen second hand everything you've been through over the years. She knows and understands what you feeling about all of this. She'll understand if you're distant at first. I know how badly you want put your trust in her and I know it's going to be a long process. Angel knows it too. But in order for it to work, you have to take that first step. You have to try or neither of you will get anyone in your relationship. Please, just talk to her. It doesn't have to be about what happened. If that's really not something you wanna talk about. Just pull a topic out of the sky and start talking about it."

Annika thought about what Harry was saying. She knew that he was right. She had to at least try. She was scared but if she let that stop her than Fred had won. She wouldn't allow him to have that much power over her. So what? He broke her trust. That didn't mean everyone would.

"I want to talk to her but I want you to be here." she finally stated.

"That's not a problem." Harry answered. "Do you want me to go get her now?"

Annika nodded. Harry kissed the top of her head in true big brother fashion. He then headed out of the room. Annika took a few deep breaths. She had to keep reminding herself that, she could do this. Angel was her sister after all.

Harry came back a few minutes later, with Angel in tow. When Angel stepped into the room, Annika took inventory of her appearance. They were definitely fraternal twins. Annika looked more like their father whereas Angel looked more like her mother. They both had butt length hair but Angel was a dirty blonde and Annika's was jet black. Angel had their mother's blue eyes too. Annika noticed, though, that they had the same body type and nose.

Angel was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a white camisole that showed off little cleavage. She wore a jacket over top of the cami. She had socks on but no shoes. As Annika took her inventory, Harry sat down next to her, while Angel walked over and sat on one of the other two beds. The girls smiled at each other for a moment but then looked to the floor.

There was an awkward silence as Annika processed what she saw. Then she stuck out her hand towards Angel,

"Hi, I'm Annika." she said.

"I'm Angel."

They shook hands and lasped into another awkward silence. Annika wracked her brain for something interesting to talk about but she came up blank. At a loss she brooched the subject that she wanted to avoid.

"I wanted to thank you for saving the boys from Riddle Manor that day." she stated. "And for helping me, Ginny, and Hermione escape."

"Don't thank me." Angel replied. "I was only doing what was right by everyone involved. Besides, I've come to consider everyone here the family I've always wanted. So I was just helping the ones I loved. I do wish, though, I had been able to save you all those years ago. If I would've known you weren't a figment of my imagination, I would've tried."

"Don't go there, please." Annika said solemnly. "I'm sorry that our mom gave you up at birth but I'm also very glad for it. I went through hell all those years. Some of the worst things you could possibly imagine. I know you've experienced them through your dreams but it's a very different experience when it's first hand. An experience I wouldn't wish on anyone. I'm glad we didn't know the truth back then. If we had, you two would've tried to save me and probably ended up with the same fate. I don't want you two to have to go through that."

"We didn't want you to go through that either." Harry stated placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Annika replied.

Angel looked down at the comforter on her bed and bit her lip before she looked back at her siblings.

"As bad as this sounds, I think we're better off that it happened this way." she stated. "I mean think about how things would've been without the pain. Yes, Kristy would still be alive and Annika wouldn't have gone through hell. But we'd still be oblivious to each other. If Annika hadn't gotten taken, my visions wouldn't have started poking through. There wouldn't have been a reason for Annika to live with Remus and meet you Harry. The burning of Riddle Manor would've never happened which means I wouldn't have had to pull the boys out. Sure, we'd all be happy, except for Harry, who's screwed as long as Voldemort's alive." All three let out small chuckles. "But we'd spend the rest of our lives never knowing of each other's existence. Always feeling like a part of ourselves was missing. But right now we're together. Annika maybe battered and broken but at least she has two siblings to help her through it."

Sadly, Annika understood exactly what she meant.

"I know what you mean." Harry stated. "I've spent my entire life thinking that I didn't have any family out there who loved me. I eventually became okay with that. Then I got to Hogwarts and made my own family. A family that I was very happy with. I could deal with not having a real one. Then I met you two and know I can't imagine life without you. I know I wouldn't have changed anything as long as the out come was the same."

All three of them agreed to that point but before any of them could say anything else, the door burst open. Charlie, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stepped in. Ginny and Hermione looked much better than they had in two months. Pomphrey was able to to heal all of their broken bones and most of the cuts and bruises. The ones that had already scarred over were there to stay, unfortunately. They had both showered. Ginny hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Hermione's was in a messy bun. Ginny was wearing a pair of jeans with a plain black hoodie. Hermione was in jeans as well but wore a long sleeved pink blouse. Ron, who was in jeans and a t-shirt, had his arm around Hermione and she was hugging him around the middle. Charlie and George were in jeans and t-shirts as well.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked.

"We were on our way down to dinner and we'd thought we'd ask if you guys wanted to join us." Charlie answered.

Angel and Harry answered yes right away but Annika, who was used to getting the bare minium to eat, was still full from lunch. She opened her mouth to say this but George, who had crossed the room to her side, placed his index finger over her lips.

"Do you really think my mother will take no for an answer?" he asked.

"No." Annika sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good." George stated and offered her his hand.

She accepted and he helped her to stand up. He pulled her arm around his shoulder to help support her. Annika noticed that Harry had already crossed the room and put his arm around Ginny. Charlie offered Angel his hand and Annika shot her a questioningly look. Angel simply blushed and took the preoffered hand.

The talk actually made Annika feel much better. She even managed a small smile as she let George help her down the stairs and to the kitchen. She was free and she had her family back. The only thing that could make this day any better was if by some miracle she was able to get her power back. She missed it almost as much as she missed her family.

**A/N: If anyone is actually reading this, I thought I should let you know that Angel and Charlie aren't a thing yet but they will be before it's over. I'm not going to beg for reviews anymore but if the lack of them is trying to dissuade me from finishing, you can forget it. I will finish this story no matter what any says or doesn't say. I don't care. It's my story and I can do what I please with it. **


	15. Whole Again

**ANNIKA**

Annika was awoken the next morning by an overexicted George.

"Annika, wake up." he said shaking her.

She groaned and rolled over to face him. She heard a couple more groans from across the room. She looked up to find Ginny and Hermione waking up with Harry and Ron standing over them. They looked just as excited as George did. It was too early for this.

"What?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dumbledore would like the three of you to get dressed in something comfortable." George stated. "He recommends sweat pants and a semi-loose fitting t-shirt. But that's up to you guys."

"But why?" Ginny asked stretching.

"You'll see." Harry answered with a smile. "Just get dressed and come to breakfast."

With that the three boys left the room. Annika, Ginny, and Hermione slowly crawled out of bed still trying to wake up. They opened the drawers that Mrs. Weasley had filled with muggle clothes before the rescue and pulled out sweat pants and t-shirts. None of them said a word as they put their clothes on. They were all too busy contemplating what on earth Dumbledore could possibly want them to dress like this for. Once they were all ready, (Annika took a little longer than the others, still trying not to rip anything open) they headed down to the kitchen.

The table was already laden with plates of french toast, pancakes, sausage, and bacon. All of the house occupants were at the table, already eating. Annika slipped in between George and Chris. Both of which, helped her sit without hurting herself. George then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Even since she woke up, if they were together he had to be touching. It didn't bother her. In fact, she felt a lot safer whenever he was touching her. If the contact made him feel better too then who was she to complain.

Hermione squeezed herself between Ron and Bill. And Ginny sat between Harry and Charlie. Annika noticed that Angel was on the other side of Charlie. They seemed to be having a conversation and Angel's cheeks were the color of Ginny's hair.

Annika noticed that everyone was looking at her, Ginny, and Hermione with these odd smiles on their faces. It was like one of those "Ha! I know something you don't!" kinda of looks. Annika tried to ignore them as she began filling her plate. She had promised George, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley that she'd eat a whole plate of food at every meal. They all knew it was the only way to get her body back to its full health even if it did make her stomach hurt.

Once everyone had finished eating and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up, Dumbledore rose.

"Annika, Ginny, Hermione we have a bit of a surprise for you. Think of it as a welcome back present." he stated. "As you know, Harry, Ron, George, and Angel have been training hard for the past two months to prepare for your rescue. Now that we've succeeded, their training will continue. Especially since Voldemort, no doubt, has finally figured out that Harry's alive. He will be wanting his revenge and soon. I also suspect that you three will be his targets. He already knows how far Harry will go for each of you. And will try to take advantadge of that. Which is why I think it would benefit you three to join the training process as well. Not only to help Harry in the final fight, which I'm sure you all will, but also to be able to protect yourselves, physically, mentally, and magically from the Death Eaters."

"With all due respect Professor," Hermione piped up. "How are we suppose to protect ourselves magically without wands. Voldemort had Malfoy destroy them immediately and it isn't safe for us to go into Diagon Alley."

"That's true Miss Granger." Dumbledore answered. "However, once I knew Harry was going to live and we began planning the rescue, I asked Mr. Ollivander to make replicas of your wands." He pulled two long boxes out of his robes and handed them to Hermione and Ginny. "They aren't exactly the same but close enough to where it shouldn't make a difference."

Annika watched as the two girls opened their boxes and pulled out the wands with shaking hands. She loved how their faces lit up as the held their wands. Annika was glad to see the happiness there but she was jealous at the same time. Even if Dumbledore gave her her wand back, there was no way she could be that happy about it. She could never realize the full potential of her magic with just a wand. They could. She had another part of her magic and self that she could never get back. No matter how hard she tried. She'd always be only half of who she was without it. She laid her head on George's shoulder. George, who didn't need told how she was feeling, kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder a little tighter, trying to comfort her.

"And Annika," Dumbledore continued pulling out another long box. "We found yours when we searched the apartment the day you disappeared. I put it in my office for safe keeping."

Annika thanked him and took the box. When she opened it up and pulled out the wand, it was just like she thought it would be. As happy as she was to have it back, it wasn't enough. She needed her active magic to feel complete. Without it, she'd never be strong enough to face Malfoy or Voldemort. She sighed and put her head back on George's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head again.

"We do have one more thing for you, Annika." Dumbledore stated. "Chris, if you please?"

Annika looked to Chris, who was reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled out a vial with a turquoise liquid and held it out to her. She looked at the vial and then back to Chris with a questioningly look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Take it and find out." Chris stated.

Slowly, Annika took the vial from his hand and stared at it. She wasn't sure what to do. The last time she was told to take potions before she found out what they were, she lost everything. Yet, this one was given to her by someone she considered family. So it could only help her, right? But hadn't someone she considered family been responsible for the latter incident? She thought about what Harry had said. Trusting people wasn't going to be easy but they only way for she could do it was by taking the first step. She decided that was the best advice she could follow.

She slowly uncorked it and drank the entire potion. Nothing happened. She waited a minute and still nothing. After five minutes, everyone in the room was staring at her with smiles on their faces. Still nothing happened. Finally she got sick of it.

"Okay, what was it?" she shouted.

"You'll see love." George whispered in her ear.

Dumbledore went on talking as if she hadn't just taken a potion.

"Now, normally, I had Angel, Harry, George, and Ron in the same group for their training and just shifted teachers. However, I know some of us," He looked at each of the couples meaningfully, "Have not gotten over the seperation yet so I'm going to split you up to keep you from getting distracted. This is what I want. Harry, George, and Ron will go with Severus and continue with their Occlumency lessons. Then I want Hermione and Ginny, to go with Minerva who will teach you as many new spells and jinxes as possible. Finally, Angel and Annika will go with Chris and work on their abilities some more. I will come and tell you guys when to switch out and where to go."

It wasn't until Dumbledore ended his speech that his words hit her.

"Professor, how I am suppose to work..." she trailed off as things started clicking in her head.

The potion had given her, her magic back. How was that even possible? Just ask she was about to ask, Remus shouted,

"Hey Annika, think fast!"

Annika whipped around in her chair with just enough time to see Remus hurl a tennis ball at her. It was headed straight for her head. She wouldn't have had time to dodge it. Instead, she decided to test her theory. She brought her right hand up and flicked her wrist. The ball flew back in Rmeus's direction. He dodged and it hit the wall and then the floor. It rolled into a corner where Crookshanks began batting it around. Amazed, Annika turned back to Chris.

"How?" she asked.

"I know the warlock that brewed the potion for Voldemort. I know for a fact that he wasn't powerful enough to make a full fledged stripping potion. So Voldemort had to settle for the binding one. He, of course, told you that he stripped them to make you think that there was no hope for you to get them back." Chris explained. "My family helped me brew an unbinding potion and they blessed it with their magic. Which made it strong enough to counteract the bind."

Annika threw her arms around Chris neck, hugging him. He patted her back awkwardly for a moment before she oulled away.

"Thank you." she stated trying to fight the tears.

There were no words to describe how happy she was in that moment. She thought her powers were gone forever. Everything was perfect now. She had her freedom, family, and magic back. She felt like she could singel handedly take on anything Voldemort and his Death Eaters threw at them.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Sorry it's so short. I really wanted to put an emphasis on how she felt about not having her active power. I don't know why. It just felt important that you guys should know how important it is too her. Also, in case anyone's confused, Chris is not **_**the**_** Chris from Charmed. Yes, that's where I got his character from but it would screw up the timelines too much if I made him the actual Chris. I think that's it for the day. Review if you want. Goodnight. **


	16. Bad,Worse,Worst

**A/N: Sorry, this is going to be another large time jump here. Nothing really happens for a month. The train and all that great crap but that's about it. Not much else. So this chapter picks up a month after the last one. The first part is going to be from an outsider's P.O.V. because it is easier to explain what happens at the beginning of the chapter that way. I hope you enjoy.**

**OUTSIDER**

Everyone was nervous.

It had been a month since the rescue and Voldemort had yet to make a move. The Order assumed it was because he had no idea where they were hiding. Dumbledore had been Secret Keeper for them for nearly two years. However, he decided it might be a bit safer to rotate every once in awhile. Just in case, Voldemort figured out who it was.

He had chosen Snape to take up the responsibility. He figured Snape was already in hiding and Dumbledore knew Voldemort would think his was the least likely to be chosen. Surprisingly, everyone, including Harry, agreed with Dumbledore. Harry had began to trust Snape after everything he'd done for Annika. The others felt pretty much the same.

Dumbledore didn't think it would too easy for Voldemort to find him. After all, he stayed in his cabin in the woods unless, of course, he was working with Annika, Angel, Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, and Ginny ay Grimmauld Place.

Everything was going great until one morning about a month after the rescue. Snape didn't show up for his sessions nor did he contact Dumbledore with an explanation. Dumbledore, of course, was worried and went to the cabin in the woods. What he found messed up everything.

The door had been kicked in and it looked like there had been a struggle. Furniture was overturned, dishes were smashed, and there was remnants of magic everyone. From the look of things, Snape put up a very good fight but he lost and was taken away.

Everyone was nervous and afraid. No one knew what had happened to Snape. All anyone knew was that the Death Eater's had taken him. They didn't know if he was alive or dead. They didn't know if Voldemort had tortured the truth out of him or not. They didn't know if they should stay or go. All they knew was there was a major possibility that Voldemort knew where they were hiding.

Dumbledore called a meeting for the next day so they could discuss the situation.

**ANNIKA**

The next morning Annika sat at the table clinging to George's hand while picking at her breakfast. She was so worried about what woould happen next. Not only was she worried about her family and friends but for Snape as well. The man who had been esstential in both rescues. The man who risked everything to help her the first time. He was now in the hands of the enemy and god only knew what they were doing to him. She took comfort in the fact that Snape wasn't female. She shuddered to think of how much worse it could've been.

Harry, who was on her otherside, was moving his food around on his plate. He had his arm around Ginny. She was simply staring at her plate of food as if she were unsure of what to do with it. Ron, who would continue eating through a natural disaster, was shoving forkful after forkful in his mouth. The only indication that anything was wrong was the hand he had around Hermione's waist. Annika could see he was trying to pull her as close as possible. Hermione, who had much the same idea in her head, had cuddled as close to him as possible and was laying her head on his shoulder. She, like Ginny, had not touch her found. Angel and Charlie were on the otherside of George.

Angel had her arms wrapped around his middle. She hadn't even bothered to put anything on her plate. Charlie had his arm around her shoulder and was sneaking kisses every now and then. Somewhere over the last month, the two had become a thing. Annika wasn't even sure they knew how or when. It was just something that happened.

Every other couple at the table were in similiar poses. They wanted to make the most of what time they had left. None of them knew how long or short that time would be. Everyone had varying degrees of worry on there faces and most had barely touched their breakfast.

Once everyone finished pretending to eat, Dumbledore rose to address everyone.

"As all of you know, Severus had been taken by Voldemort. This creates a small problem for us because he's our Secret Keeper. I don't believe that Voldemort knows this but I can't be sure. I also can't be sure what he'll do to get as much information from Severus as possible. So the question is what do we do? Should we stay? Or should we leave? And if we leave, where do we go?"

Remus was the first to speak,

"I think I should point out that if we leave, there aren't many places we can go. Voldemort has taken over just about everything. It's going to be difficult to find a place that isn't crawling with Death Eaters."

"Professor, if we leave, we'd be more than happy to acommadate everyone at our home." Mrs. Weasley offered.

"I appreciate the offer Molly." Dumbledore stated. "However, I don't think the Burrow is properly equiped to defend us. The magic and muggle booby traps that Arthur has created would only hold them off for so long. Besides, if a battle were to break out, I would feel terrible for having to destroy your home."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well, what about Hogwarts?" Angel suggested.

Harry was the first to shoot down that idea.

"No." he said. "There are still students there. I won't put their lives in danger. It is one of the few safe places left out there. I won't comprimise that."

"So what?" Annika questioned. "We just sit here and pray they don't come?"

"No." Dumbledore answered. "We stay but you will continue with your training. The times that you should be spending with Severus will be spent working on whatever you feel needs the extra effort. And Hermione, Ginny, and Annika will continue with their counseling sessions. I believe they are just as important as your training sessions. You're going to have to fight the men that did these things to you at some point. The only way you will successfully do that is if you face what they did first. Now, I must check on things at Hogwarts but I'll be back later. Please go about your training as usual."

With that he stepped out of the kitchen. Annika trained harder than ever. She did her best to get her powers back up to where they were before they were taken. She felt she owed this to Snape. He risked his life to help her the first time then risked even more to save them the second time. Now, he was most likely being tortured for information in the worst ways possible. She knew they would eventually kill him. She wouldn't allow everything he sacrificed for her to be in vain. She'd become powerful enough to destroy the men he saved her from.

On the third day, after Snape's disappearance, Annika, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the drawing room with Dumbledore for their daily counseling session. It was simply a couple hours a day where Dumbldore gave them a chance to talk about what happened away from prying ears. He knew they weren't comfortable telling the others about some of the things that happened. And Dumbledore made them promise to keep everything that was said in the room.

Annika had told Dumbledore and the two girls that the baby she was pregnant with might not have been George. She spent an entire session talking about the night Malfoy raped her in the classroom. She didn't know why but that one always felt so much worse than he others. Ginny had told them about somethings Fred had done to her. She said she couldn't tell the others about any of it because it would break the hearts of her family. Annika could understand her feelings. Fred turned out to be one sadistic bastard. She didn't want Mrs. Weasley to find out about any of it either.

Today felt different though. Dumbledore looked a little more strained than usual. Annika caught a hint of sadness in the normal twinkle of his eyes. He sat down at the desk and stared at them. It looked as though he couldn't figure out what to say.

"I need to tell you three something." he stated. "It's something that should've been said three weeks ago. It's just that you guys were so happy to be reunited with your family and friends that I didn't want to put a damper on things. I suppose it's time to tell you know though. The night you three were brought back, Madam Pomphrey ran some test, just to see how bad the internal damage was." He took a deep breath. "Everything came back fine, expect, and I'm really sorry to tell you this, but it is highly unlikely to nearly impossible for any of you three to have children."

"What?" Ginny asked. "No. No." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I wish it weren't true." Dumbledore said sadly.

"But....I...Harry's going to be so heartbroken." Ginny broke down.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the red head and the two girls cried together. Annika stared at them in utter shock. Grief, anger, and sadness were fighting for control. She wasn't sure which she wanted to feel. She thought about that horrible night when Voldemort forced her to drink the potion that detroyed her only chance at having a family. She thought about all the times Malfoy raped her, not just in the past two months but from the time she was fourteen. Suddenly, the anger bacame the dominate emotion.

She stood up and began flicking her wrist at random. Tables ended up over turned. Lamps smashed into walls. Nic nacs ended up in pieces on the floor. With one swipe of her hand everything on Dumbledore's desk was on the floor. She made the couch cushions fly across the room. She even, made a tapestry with a permenant sticking charm on it fly into a mirror and shattered it. When there was no more anger, she looked around at the mess she'd made and sadness took over.

She dropped to her knees sobbing. How could George possibly love her anymore? She let those men take away his only chance at having a family. The she let them take away her ability to even try again. Who would want to be with someone as damged as she was?

Annika heard the girls saying comforting things and felt them touching her. She pulled away. She didn't deserve their comfort. She felt Dumbledore's presence in front of her

and felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Why don't you guys take the rest of the day off?" he suggested. "Get some rest."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Annika whispered as she got up.

"No big deal." Dumbledore replied. "I'm sure Nymphadora and Molly won't have a problem cleaning it up."

She nodded as she walked out the door. She still had tears streaming down her face. She could sense Hermione and Ginny behind her but she didn't stop or speak to them. She walked by the room where she knew George was training. She was glad that the door was closed because she didn't want him to see her like this. She walked right by the door to her room. SHe knew Ginny and Hermione would want to talk about it but she just wanted to be alone at the moment. She went to George's room instead. Once she closed the door, she collapsed on the bed and sobbed into the pillow.

She wasn't sure how long she cried before she had no tears left. She flipped herself over to stare at the ceiling. After awhile there was a knock at the door.

"Annika, it's George. Can I come in?"

"It's your room." she stated.

She didn't even look at him when he entered. She just continued to stare at the ceiling. She felt him sit down on the bed and place his hand on her stomach.

"Hermione and Ginny told us what Dumbledore told you this afternoon." he stated. Annika could hear the sadness in his voice. "They also told us how you reacted."

She knew what he was thinking and feeling. She had a feeling he just didn't know how to say it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she set her chin on her knees.

"If you don't wanna love me anymore, I'll understand." she stated trying to make it easier for him.

His eyes widened as if in shock.

"Me not wanting to love you anymore." he repeated. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because I let those men destroy your child." she answered. "And then I let them destroy your chances at having a family with me."

"Anni, listen to me." he stated. "It isn't your fault what those sick bastards did to you. You couldn't have stopped them. If you didn't drink that potion, Voldemort would've shoved it down your throat or tortured you until you did it. And as for the others, you struggled and fought against them. They were just stronger than you. You couldn't have stopped it no mater how hard you tried. I don't blame you for any of it so stop blaming yourself. And as far as me not loving you goes. That's never gonna happen. I love you and always will."

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"But don't you want a family?" she asked.

"Of course, I do." He replied. "But there are other options. We could adopt. There are plenty of children, magical and muggle, out there who need homes."

"But don't you want a biological child."

"I'm not going to lie. I do want a child of my own but not as much as I want you." he answered. "You are my life and I can't survive without you. And, frankly, I wouldn't want you. I love you with every fiber of my being. Now and forever. And nothing will ever change that." His voice cracked as if he were about to cry. "Do you understand?"

Annika nodded and buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too." she said into his neck.

They sat there for a few minites. George rocked Annika and storked her hair as she cried. Once she calmed down, George pulled her back.

"Harry and the others were worried about you. Why don't we go down to dinner and let them know that you;re okay?" he suggested.

"Okay." she stated.

They both stood and headed for the door. Before the reached it, a huge blast that shook the whole house, sounded from below. It was followed by screams. Annika fell to the floor during the aftershock. George pulled her up by the wrist and they dashed downstairs to see what had happened. When they reached the kitchen door, they noticed the wall dividing the kitchen and the hall had been blown off. Upon further inspection of the kitchen, Annika noticed a third of it had been blown apart. Heads were popping out of the rubble and voices were calling to make sure the others were alright. As the smole settled, Annika looked around for what caused the explosion. Standing were the walls to the kitchen used to be, were about forty Death Eaters, all of which had their wands raised prepared to attack.

**A/N: I hope this one makes up for the shortness of my last update. Yes, I know tis whole part is out of character for George. Bear in mind that the war and his brother's betrayal has changed him. He's not as free spirited as he used to be. And he knows what's important to him. Also, he got over the Voldemort thing after he "died." Please review if you have the time. **


	17. Could This Night Get Any Worse?

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas for this and I'm saddened by the lack of response to it. So I've decided to work on just finishing it. I plan on two to three more chapters but not more than that. I'm sorry to anyone who is really liking this story. I just can't think of anywhere else to go other than the final battle. It's the only thing that makes sense. I hope you enjoy reading the rest. **

**HARRY (BEFORE THE BLAST) **

Harry sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the wooden top. He was still having a hard time dealing with what Ginny had told him. He had always wanted a big family like the Weasleys. He supposed it had something to do with never knowing his parents. He knew that he could always leave Ginny and find someone who could give him what he wanted. Yet, he couldn't really imgine much of a life without Ginny.

He already had to live two months without her and it nearly killed him. He didn't think he could live the rest of his life without her. Even if it meant having to sacrifice a family. Besides, he knew there were so many other options. Adoption was a good one.

He knew there were probably many young Tom Riddle's out there. Witches and wizards who need someone to love and take care of them. Harry had always felt that if Tom had found a family who was willing to show him love and consideration, he wouldn't have become Lord Voldemort. The thought of being able to stop the next Dark Lord from rising lightened hi mood just slightly.

He looked up at Ginny who was sitting nervously beside him. She was wating to see what he was going to say. He imagined she was a little scared about how this would effect his feelings for her. Harry knew the first thing he had to do was reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter whether or not you can bear my children." He told her. "There are plenty of other ways we can have a family. All I care about is that you are here with me now and they can't hurt you anymore."

Ginny nodded but he could still see doubt in her eyes.

"I love you Genevra Molly Weasley." he said with true conviction. "You are the most beautiful and wonderful person I've ever met. You deserve nothing but happiness and I intend to spend the rest of my life giving it to you."

She smiled and he saw a hint of a blush. She then looked down at the table as if ashamed.

"But you deserve happiness too, Harry." she whispered. "And I can't give it to you."

Harry placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin and raised it until their eyes met.

"Ginny, you are my happiness. You are all I'll ever need to get through the rest of my life." he explained. "The only way you could ever make me unhappy is by leaving me."

"I'll be here as long as you want me." she stated.

"That'll be forever." he replied and brought his lips crashing down on hers.

**RON**

Ron sat at the other end of the table unsure of how to react to what Hermione had just told him. He hadn't really thought much about whether or not he wanted children. Now, Hermione was telling him that if they were to get married it wouldn't even be a possiblity. He was too young to really decide whether or not it bothered him. The only thing he knew for sure was that he loved the girl sitting in front of him and that was all that mattered.

He looked up into her tear filled eyes unsure of how to comfort her. He wanted to tell her how he felt without sounding insensitive to her pain. He didn't want to make her think that he didn't care. At the same time though, he wanted her to know that being with her was the only thing that mattered to him at this point in his life. He loved her with every fiber of his being and the fact that she couldn't have children seemed irrelevant to their life right now.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I love you and I understand the pain your feeling right now." he stated trying to pull his thoughts together. "I have to be honest though, I've never really thought about having and raising my own family. I just think I'm too young to have seriously considered it yet. Although, I have wondered what it would feel like to see you pregnant with my child. But the point is, we have plenty of time before this really because an issue."

Hermione was looking at him as if she wanted to hit him. He was never any good at expressing himself like this. Everything alwys came out wrong. Just like it was now. He heard Harry whispering to Ginny and wondered if things were going any better on that side of things. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Hermione, this is so hard for me to explain." He reached out and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. "I love you with my whole heart and soul and I want you to be happy. And I know how much the thought of not being able to have children hurts. I know how much you wanted them. But what I'm trying to say is, we're only seventeen and that's way to young to be considering having a family. So why should we let something that isn't going to be an issue for several years down the road effect us now."

The tears continued to fall but her face softened as she nodded. He held his arns out to her and she folded herself into his chest.

"Besides, new magical discoveries are being made everyday. It could be possible that by the time we are ready to discuss having children, they'll be a spell or a potion to fix the problem." Hermione didn't respond but he felt her smile against his chest. "And even if there isn't, we could always do it the muggle way."

Hermione giggled slightly as Ron rocked her and stroked her hair.

**OUTSIDER**

As Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione continued to talk about their situation, first as couples then eventually as a foursome, they worried about Annika. They all knew that she had taken the news harder than the other two. She practically destroyed the drawing room in her rage. Then refused to allow herself to be comforted.

Hermione and Ginny had told George about the incident before they told Harry and Ron. They didn't want Annika to have to go through it alone but knew he'd be the only one she'd listen to. When George heard the news, he went straight to his room, where he knew she went when she wanted to be alone. They hoped he'd be able to help her through it.

During the conversation, the other Order members began coming in for dinner but George and Annika still hadn't come out yet. Everyone prayed the two were alright. They all fought the urge to check on the two.

George and Annika were still upstairs when Mrs. Weasley put dinner on the table, a half hour later.

"Should I go get them?" Harry asked.

"No, they need..." Hermione began.

Before she could finish there was a huge blast in which the back wall of the kitchen was blown apart. The girls scremed as the house shook and pieces of the stone wall came flying at them. The boys threw themselves on top of their girls to prevent them from being injured too much. Once everyone got over the shock they sat up to check if the others in the room were okay.

There wasn't enough time to be sure no one was hurt. The minute heads came popping up, spells came shooting from where the kitchen walls once stood.

**ANNIKA**

Annika and George didn't have a chance to get over the shock of what had happened. The Death Eaters had only started shooting spells into the kitchen. Thankfully, no one who was in the kitchen during the blast was seriously injured. In fact, everyone was up and shooting spells back at the Death Eaters. George whipped around to face Annika.

"I want you to find Angel and Harry then apparate to Hogwarts." he explained. "They probably mannaged to get every bit of infromation Snape had out of him. Including the stuff about the three of you. That's probably why they've come. You can't let him get his hands on the three of you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Annika yelled. "And the other two won't either. We'll all fight this together."

George opened his mouth to argue again but closed it.

"I love you." he said instead.

"I love you too." she replied.

With that the two ran into the kitchen to join the fray. Annika threw every spell that McGonagall had taught her in the past month at any Death Eater that got in her way. She used her other power too. She was throwing Death Eaters every which way not caring where they landed.

**OUTSIDER**

Somehow silently, the Order had agreed to drive the Death Eaters back to the woods. They had wanted to keep the muggles out of it if possible. The only way to do that was to lead the Death Eaters into the woods and contiue the fight out of there sight. Annika and Angel were using their powers to throw them back against the trees were they'd have to retreat to recover. The Order were throwing jinxes and curses in every direction but they were seriously outnumbered.

By some miracle, after a half hour of fight they had managed to push the fight back into the woods without losing any of their numbers. In fact, they had taken several Death Eaters down.

The cover of the trees made it harder to see the spells coming at them and the setting sun didn't help much. Everyone was putting everything theu had into the fight but it was exhausting all of them. Especially, Annika and Angel who's powers came from their emotions. If they were tired and weak so was their magic.

**ANNIKA**

Annika was fighting so hard to keep herself going. She was exhausted from straining her powers so much in the past couple of hours and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep. She knew that wasn't a possibility though. She had to keep fighting for her friends and family. Many of them had been killed already. She didn't have the heart to look at the faces whenever she stumbled over the bodies. It would just make the pain worse to see who they were. She just prayed none of them were George's or Harry's.

She stopped paying attention to which Death Eaters were which. She just started killing them without a second thought. They were destroying her family and they had to pay. She had just taken down one who was rahter small and scrawny for a Death Eater when a flash of yellow caught her eye.

She looked over to see Remus dueling with Lucius Malfoy. It looked as though Malfoy was getting the better of him. Annika was at his side in a second throwing spell after spell at Lucius. He expertly blocked them all with a smile on his face.

"Come now Annika you can do better than that.?" he stated in a mocking tone.

"Stupefy!" Remus yelled. Red light shot out of his wand but he dodged it with a smirk.

"Avada Kedvra!" Lucius yelled before Remus could launch another attack.

Green light shot out of his wand and hit Remus in the chest. Time seemed to stop as Annika watched her godfather fall. Her godfather, the man who spent half his life searching for her. The man who took her in after he helped her to escape. The one who introduced her to her brother and eventually sister. The man who her mother trusted with the lives of her and her sister and her brother. As he hit the ground, her heart broke into little pieces. She dropped to her knees beside him and let the tears fall. How could they take him away from her? It wasn't right or fair. He had spent his life protecting a secret and the children borne of that secret and all of that had gone to waste.

It was all her fault. She wasn't strong enough or fast enough to stop it from happening. She heard the leaves crunching behind her and knew Lucius was probably moving in for the kill. She wouldn't give him the chance.

Annika stood and turned so fast she couldn't believe it herself. She saw his raised wand but didn't give him a chance to use it. She raised her hand and flung him into a tree about fifty feet away. She heard a sickening crunch as he fell limply to the ground. Part of her hoped he was dead. She turned back to Remus's lifeless body and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered standing up and preparign to rejoin the fight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Annika froze. Slowly, she turned and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

_"Could this night possibly get any worse?" _she thought to herself.

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm not that good at fight scenes. Hence the lack of detail. I tried hard to make it sound like it was a major fight going on.** **I'm not sure how I did though. I hope you liked. Also, I know I didn't specifically say that Annika and George had gotten split up at anyone point. I hope you guys assumed because of the major fight, it happened at some point. Anyway, I think that's it. Review if you feel like it. **


	18. Another Great Escape

**A/N: I'm sorry for any confusion that this may cause but this chapter is going to be too hard for me to do in third person so I'm going to do it in first person. I may finish the whole story in first but I don't know. I just think this chapter because of all the P.O.V. swapping that's going to be happening it would be better if I did the first person. I apologize in advance if it's confusing. **

**ANNIKA**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I froze. Slowly, I turned and found myself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

_"Could this night possibly get any worse?"_ I thought to myself.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" he taunted. "I've told you, you're mine and always will be."

I raised my hand to throw him back against a tree but he was too fast for me. He raised hiswand and put the cruciatus curse on me before my arm even got halfway there. I fell to the ground screaming in agony. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I was begging for him to stop. I screamed for George or Harry to come and save me but neither came.

I wasn't sure how long it went on before another scream interrupted mine. The pain stopped almost immediately. I laid there for a minute trying to regain my composure. Once my senses caught up with me, I registered two voices throwing spells at each other. One was Draco's and the other was George's. I sat up slowly pain shooting through my whole body.

As I took in the scene before me, George was standing protectively over me as he continued to throw spells at Malfoy, I tried to figure out how to help. Malfoy was getting the better of George and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose him again not after I just got him back. I frantically searched the ground for my wand but I couldn't find it anywhere. I forced my stand to stand through the pain. I had to help him. I tried to find an opening to use my power on Malfoy but they were moving around too much. I couldn't get a clear shot at him.

I was so focused on the fight in front of me that I didn't even register the slowly dying noises of the fight or the sound of someone sneaking up behind me. It wasn't until I felt an arm wrap around my waist pinning my right arm to my side and had a wand shoved to my throat that I realized I was in trouble. I let out a scream of surprise mixed with fear.

George and Malfoy stopped their duel. George spun around to look at me. His eyes instantly widened in shock, fear, and sadness. I gulped knowing it couldn't have been good.

"Fred, just let her go." George said as calmly as he could manage.

"I can't do that, George." Fred replied as he gripped me tighter. "However, if you drop your wand and come quietly, I can garuntee that she'll live a few more hours."

George stood there for a moment as if he were debabting whether or not to continue fighting. Then I noticed he moved his wand arm in an odd way before throwing his wand to the ground. He raised both of his arms in surrender. I watched as Malfoy came up behind him and grabbed him roughly. Once George was secured, Malfoy and Fred turned on the spot and I felt the uncomfortable session of apparition.

We landed on the edge of the forest just outside the Malfoy grounds. As they dragged us towards the house, I found myself wondering what had happened to the rest of my friends and family. I knew a lot of them had fallen, I just didn't know which ones. Part of me was happy for the ones that died, they wouldn't have to go through the kind of torture the George and I would.

I was more worried for George than I was for myself. I knew Malfoy would fight like hell to keep me alive. He wanted to be able to keep his toy. George, however, wouldn't have been much fun for any of the Death Eaters and would probably be killed after only a few hours torture. I wanted so badly to be able to reach out and touch him as we were pulled into the house. I didn't dare do it, though. I had no idea how Fred and Malfoy would react to that.

We were dragged downstairs to the dungeon. I was surpised to find that they pulled us passed all of the cells. We were lead to a large metal door. Malfoy shift George in his grip and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and we were dragged inside.

The room was just a large metal box. It had no windows and only one door. I looked around to find it filled with less than half of my friends and family. Harry and Angel were chained on the back wall. Tonks and Ron were in opposite corners in sitting positions. Their hands were chained to the wall and their feet were chained together. Hermione and Ginny were close to the side wall. Their hands were chained above their heads by a chain that suspended them about a foot from the ground. And Charlie was closest to the door. He was chained with his hands behind his back and his legs straight out in front of him.

Everyone looked worse for the wear. Their clothes were torn and their faces dirty. They had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. I noticed their faces were tearstained as well.

Fred dragged me over to the wall and started to chain me up next to Harry. I saw Malfoy start to chain George up in the same fashion as Charlie was. I noticed George grimace several times because Malfoy was being anything but gentle.

"Make sure he's nice and tight." Fred commented to Malfoy. "He has a knack for getting out of situations like these."

George looked to Fred disgusted.

"You should know by now brother." He stated. "That if I want to do something, I'll do it. No matter what gets in my way."

Fred smirked at his words.

"I don't have any doubt you'll find away out of this." he replied. "But you're wandless and this place is crawling with Death Eaters. If you did escape, you'd be back down here in less than half the time it takes you to get out. Besides, if you do try anything stupid, you'll little girlfriend here, we suffer the consquences." He rubbed his hands slowly over my body and I flicnhed at his touch.

"Keep your hands off of her." George growled.

Fred smirked and rested his hand on my left breast. He squeezed it hard and I let out a scream. George made a move to go after Fred but Malfoy kicked him. Fred and Malfoy then left the room laughing.

"Are you alright?" I called to George.

"I'm fine." he groaned. "What about you?"

"As alright as I can be under the circumstances." I replied leaning my head against the wall. "What happened to you guys?" I asked looking to Harry.

"Well, I was fighting alongside Fluer and Mrs. Weasley when we were ambushed by ten Death Eaters. We fought them hard but before I knew it, Mrs. Weasley and Fluer were down and I was being grabbed. They brought me here were Hermione and Ginny already were."

I looked to Ginny and Hermione for further explanations. Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably so Hermione took the responsibility.

"Ginny, Bill, and I were running away from like six of them." she explained trying to keep her voice even. "Ginny tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle. The Death Eaters managed to catch up to us. Bill told me to take Ginny and get away quickly and he'd hold them off. There wasn't time to argue, so we ran. We don't know what happened to Bill but the Death Eaters caught us and here we are."

Silent tears were pouring down her face.

"What about you?" I asked Angel.

"Tonks, McGonagall, Charlie, and I were in a clearing trying to get our strength back when we were ambushed by twelve. One minute, McGonagall was standing next to me, the next she was on the ground, dead." she answered. "We were brought here."

I could hear Ron crying from the floor. Whatever happened to him must have been bad. He never cried. I was a little afraid to ask. He looked up at me before I could.

"I don'tknow what happened." he explained. "My father and I were discussing ways to save the situation and the next thing I knew, I was waking up here."

I nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked after a minute.

**ANGEL**

Annika had asked a good question. What were we going to do? We were locked and chaind up in room with no way out. Even if we could find a way out, we were wandless and had no way to defend ourselves. Their had to be something we could've done though. We couldn't just sit here and let them get what they wanted from us. We had to fight until there was nothing left to fight for. We owed it to the ones we lost to keep fighting.

I wished I hadn't have put on this stupid wool sweater this morning. The chains were making it rub against my wrists and making them itch. That thought stopped me short. I was wearing a sweater! We had hope!

"George?" I said suddenly and excitedly.

"What?" he asked.

"You can pick locks can't you?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. "But there's nothing to pick them with."

I hadn't thought about that.

"Yes, there is." Ginny said in a hoarse but excited voice. "I put in some bobby pins in my hair today before training. It wasn't cooperating."

"Excellent!" I said. "George, do you think you can crawl over to her and pull them out?"

"Yes, but I can't pick the locks without my hands."

"I know but as soon as I can pull myself out of my sweater, I'll have my hands." I replied. "I learned how to pick locks when I was eight."

George started his slow progress to Ginny. It was a difficult feat for him because his hands were tied behind his back. When he finally made it to the wall behind Ginny, he used it to push himself to a standing position.

"This is going to hurt, Gin." he said. "I have to use my teeth."

She nodded. I didn't pay attention to his progress after that. Instead, I began trying to twist my hands out of my sweater. I heard Ginny groan in pain every once in awhile. By the time George had the bobby pin out of his mouth and was halfway back to me, I had managed to get both hands free. I immediately fell foward. Thankfully, I was low enough to touch the floor before my head smacked into the wall.

I held myself there, trying to ignore the blood rush to my head, until George got back to me. I took the pin from his teeth and started to work on the chains at my feet. It took about five minutes before both my feet were free. I finshed falling but George broke the fall and I didn't get injured. I immediately began working on his chains.

"I'll get started on Harry." I told him once he was free. "Get another pin and get started working on the others."

He got up and went straight to Ginny. After another half hour, everyone was free. We took a minute to hug and make sure everyone was alright. Then Harry voiced the one thing everyone was thinking.

"What now?"

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer but it's getting late. Plus, I decided upon writing this that there was already too much happening in this chapter so I thought I split this one up a bit. Let me know what you think of it. I'm going to try a different tactic to get my reviews for this. I will have a preview of the next chapter for anyone who reviews. So click that button and enjoy. **


	19. The Beginning of the End

**ANNIKA**

Once everyone was free, we took a minute to hug and make sure everyone was alright. Then Harry voiced the one thing everyone was thinking.

"What now?"

His assessment was quite correct. We were free from our bonds but the house was crawling with Death Eaters. Nobody had wand. And Angel and I were the only ones with a decent way to defend ourselves against we all knew self defense but what good would that be against wands. To top all of that off, Angel and I were still recovering from the battle and didn't have the power to go against all of them. There was a small possibility of us getting out but not without losing more of our little group.

"I really don't see what we can do?" I stated. "I mean Angel and I are the only able to put up a defense but we're still too weak to take on all the Death Eaters and get you guys out safely. We could be able to get a few of you out but not all of you. If you guys had your wands that'd be a different story but you don't. So there's nothing we can do."

"That's where you're wrong, Anni." George stated from behind me.

He had his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. He removed his wand hand and movved it in the same way he did in the forest. His wand slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. I looked at him in pure amazement.

"But I saw you drop it on the forest floor." I stated. He chuckled.

"No, you saw me drop one of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes's fake ones." he explained. "You see, Fred underestimated me. I decided shortly after I "died" that I didn't want to get stuck in another position where I didn't have my wand when I needed it so I invented the Nothing Up My Sleeve pocket. It's simply a piece of fabric with a spell on it. You stick the fabric on a piece of clothing and it becomes an invisible pocket. And nobody will know it's there but you, even if you have something in it. I put one on every shirt I have."

"So when you hesitated you were flipping the wands?" I asked. George nodded. "You're a genius!" I all but yelled and jumped into his embrace.

"That's all good and well but what about the other six who can't defend themselves?" Angel asked.

I pulled away from George and saw that he was smiling.

**GEORGE**

Even as Angel reminded us that not everyone in the room had wands, a plan started to click in my head. I knew what needed to be done and exactly how to get the others some wands.

"I have a plan." I stated. "To get us out of here and get the others some wands."

"But how?" Angel asked. "We don't even know what happened to their wands."

"They don't need their wands to use magic." I explained. "You see, the magic works best if you have the wand that chose you but a wizard could use any other wizard's wand. It would work. It wouldn't be quite the same as your wand but it'll work just fine."

Angel nodded but still looked perplexed. I opened my mouth to try and explain better but she cut me off,

"We don't have time." she stated. "Just tell us what we have to do."

"Well, I need to get two of you out of the house and to Hogwarts. They would need to inform Dumbledore of what happened and have him get as many Order memebers as possible here." I explained.

"I'll go." Tonks stated.

I looked at her sad face and felt a wave of sympathy for her. She was the only one here who lost her lover. I nodded my agreement and waited for someone else to volunteer but no one did. Wonderful! Everyone wanted to stay and be a hero. That meant I'd have to make someone go. I really didn't want to do that. I knew whoever it was would fight me.

I looked around at the faces of my friends and family to try to figure out which one I needed here the least. I knew I needed Annika and Angel to cover my back. Plus, they needed to be here just in case Harry needed them for the final showdown with Voldemort. We were all determined to end this tonight. Harry, of course, had to stay to fight Voldemort. Ginny was to powerful to be sent away. She'd be able to help Harry a lot. Then there was Hermione's brains coupled with Ron's gift for strategy. Together they'd be able to succeed with their part and get out alive.

My eyes fell on Charlie with his arms around Angel. He was the only one I didn't need here. Yes he was powerful and knew a lot but he just didn't fit anyway I needed him. Besides, he was the biggest and burliest of all of us, he could provide Tonks better cover than any of us. I took a deep breath and prepared for the fight the was about to come.

"Charlie, I need you to go with Tonks." I stated.

"No." he said not moving from Angel. "I've already lost half of you. I won't risk losing anymore. I'm staying."

"Charlie, it's just as important that Dumbledore find out about this." I told him. "Getting him to send reenforcements is the best way to save us. Please, go with her and let us take care of this."

"No, I'm the big brother. I need to be here to protect you." he stated.

"You can protect us best by listening to me." I stated. "I know what has to be done. Charlie, please. Just do it."

He opened his mouth to argue back but Ginny broke away from Harry. She walked to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Charlie, please, do this." she said calmly. "George knows what he's thinking and doing. And we've all been trained by the best. We can handle this. I promise. Please, just go."

Charlie looked from Ginny, to me, to Ron, and finally to Angel. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I knew how much he didn't want to leave any of us. Finally, he nodded.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered. "Now, George, what do you want the rest of us to do?"

"Our first priority is to get Tonks and Charlie wands and get them out the door." I explained. "After that, we'll get wands for the rest of you. Then I want Harry and Ginny to scourer the third and fourth floors and incapacitate every Death Eater you can find. Hermione and Ron will do the same thing on the first and second floors. Angel and Annika are going to be covering my back as I head to the fifth floor."

"And why are we incapacitating them?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I'm going to be going from floor to floor setting fire to the manor." I continued to explain. "I want as many of the bastards as possible stuck inside. We want as few Death Eaters as possible outside when back up gets here. Now, I want you four to stay in your pairs. One is not to go anywhere without the other. You are to cover each others back and make sure both of you get out safely. When you feel it's no longer safe to be in the manor then get out. DO NOT, come back in for anyhting."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, take a minute and say what you need to say." I finished then dragged Annika away from the group. "I'm so sorry for everything that you've been through in this life. And I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure the bastards pay for everything they've done to you and our families. And if anything happens to me, I want you to do everything in your power to get out alive and keep living. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I died."

A few tears fell from her eyes and I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I stated kissing her forehead.

We pulled apart and went to have a similiar conversation with our families. Once everyone said what they needed to say, I pulled the bobby pin out of my pocket and worked on the lock of the door.

**ANNIKA**

When the lock clicked, Angel and I were the first ones out the door. There were two Death Eaters standing on either side of it. Angel managed to freeze them before they got over the shock of our escape. Tonks and Charlie grabbed their wands and stunned them just in case the freeze wore off. We walked silently up the stairs. Angel and I stayed in the lead to cover the others.

That door was guarded by two Death Eaters as well. Angel and I threw both of them against the stone walls before they could make a peep. Ginny and Harry retrieved those wands and we headed for the entrance.

Thankfully, we didn't run into anymore Death Eaters before we got to the door. However, the minute Tonks and Charlie stepped outside, an alarm went off and Death Eaters came pouring out of the rooms. Angel, George, Harry, Ginny, and myself took down as many as possible trying to give Tonks and Charlie a figthing chance. By the time, we had taken most of them down, Hermione and Ron had stolen some wands too.

We ran through the house knocking out and stunning Death Eaters left and right. By the look of things, most of them were drunk. That's probably why it was so easy to take them down. Hermione and Ron left us just before the stairs and headed into other rooms on the gorund floor. Harry and Ginny split with us at the third floor. We continued up until the fifth.

We were doing pretty good until I felt a hand snake around my waist and a wand was once again jabbed at my throat. My captor made a mistake though nd forgot to pin my arms down but I'd wait before I used it to my advantadge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy's voice whispered in my ear. I surpressed a shiver.

George and Angel had froze in there place in the hallway.

"Just go." I said. "I can handle him."

"If you make one move, I'll kill her." Malfoy stated.

The others didn't move.

"Go." I stated.

"You know I can't." George stated his voice sahking with fear.

We were losing precious time. I had to do something to get them to go. Remembering what Chris taught me in self defense, I stomped down on Malfoy's foot with my heel. I then grabed his arm and twisted. His wand hit the floor with a clatter. I continued to twist it until I was behind him with his body against mine. A self satisfied smile spread across my face to hear a whimper of fear and pain from his lips.

"Now, do you believe me." I shouted at George who was now behind me. "I have to do this but you need to continue with the plan. "I'll be fine. Go!"

"I love you!" he said.

"Go now be mushy later!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps telling me the had gone.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me." Malfoy said but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"You've made my life hell, Draco." I stated twisting his arm a little further. "And now, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine."

I pushed him to the floor and began kicking anywhere my foot landed. I just felt all the rage and pain I've felt over the years pour out. I got so into that I didn't even realize it when he grabbed my foot and yanked me to the ground. Before I could do anything, he was on top of me with his wand jabbed at my throat. I was happy to see he had a split lip and bloody nose.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" he snarled and wrapped his fingers around my neck.

He squeezed as I gasped for breath. I wracked my brain trying to remember the move Chris taught us to get out of a hold like this. Nothing came to mind. My vision began to blur as I forced myself to hold on to conciousness. Suddenly, something else Chris said sprang to mind. When all else fails, go for the balls. I managed to manuver my knee into a good position and brought it up hard.

Malfoy released my throat and collapsed on top of me grabbing himself. He had dropped his wand next to me. I quickly threw him off of me and grabbed the wand. Then I tossed it out of an open window. By the time I turned around, Malfoy was already getting back up.

"You're in for a world of hurt!" he yelled before charging towards me.

I flicked my wrist and threw him through a door.

"I don't think so." I said as he started to get up. I threw him back to the floor. "I'd stay down if I were you."

Malfoy being arrogant not intelligent got up and began walking toward me again.

"Or what?" He taunted.

"Or I'll show you some things I just learned how to do." I stated but he kept coming toward me.

I concentrated hard on his neck as I brought my hand into the air. I acted like I was gripping his neck and pretended to squeeze as hard as I could. Malfoy started gasping for air and clawing at the invisible hand that was choking him. After a few seconds, I threw him head first into the wall. He landed limp on the ground.

Slowly, prepared for him to pop back up, I walked over to him. I kickied him, hard, a couple times to make sure that he was really unconcious then I checked his pulse. He was still alive. I thought for a moment about delivering a life crushing blow. Then I realized that if I did, I wouldn't be any different than him. So I settled for kicking him in the stomach. That's when I caught a whiff of the smoke and saw George and Angel running back in my direction.

**A/N: This one didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would. It's been a long day and I'm very tired. I hope you all enjoyed it though. The final fight is taking more chappies than I thought so I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be. Please review. **


	20. Sacrifices

**ANGEL**

"Just go." Annika said from Malfoy's grasp. "I can handle him."

George and I looked at each other. We didn't want to leave her alone, especially with Malfoy. Granted, we knew that he would be no match for her now that she had her powers back. And if anyone had a right to beat the shit out of him, it was her. Still, neither George or myself wanted to take that kind of risk with her.

"If you make one move, I'll kill her." Malfoy stated.

We didn't move. We definitely weren't leaving until we knew that she was in a position to handle heself. And his wand at her throat was not somehting either of us was comfortable with.

"Go." she stated.

"You know I can't." George stated his voice shaking with fear. I nodded my agreement with him.

I watched amazed as she performed a manuever that Chris taught. She stomped down on Malfoy's foot with her heel. And then grabbed his arm and twisted. His wand hit the floor with a clatter. She continued to twist it until she was behind him with his body against hers. I couldn't see his face bacuse both their backs were to us now, but I was happy to hear a whimper of fear and pain from his lips.

"Now, do you believe me." she shouted at George and I. "I have to do this but you need to continue with the plan. I'll be fine. Go!"

George and I shared another look. We both knew there would be no stopping her now. Besides, she was right, she needed to do it. She needed to finally be free of him. We couldn't blame her for wanting that. George nodded at me then faced Annika's back.

"I love you!" he said.

"Go now be mushy later!" she yelled.

George and I took off down the hallway. I was happy to find to hear whimpers of pain from Malfoy as we continued to run. We ran to the room in the middle of the hallway, knocking out Death Eaters along the way. Once we were inside the room, we did a quick check for any Death Eaters that might be hiding but come up with nothing. George said a spell that ignited the curtains and did the same thing to the bed and dresser. Then we took off out of the room to get Annika then continue with the plan.

When we came end of the hall and I smiled at what I saw. Annika was standing over an unconcious and very bloody Malfoy. She was wearing a satisfied smile. I couldn't surpress the pride I was feeling towards my sister at that moment. She looked up when she saw us coming and smiled.

"Now, the next time I tell you I'll be fine, you'll believe me, won't you?" she said to George.

He pulled her into a quick embrace. When he pulled back, he got right back to business.

"Okay, now, I know you guys aren't going to like this." he said very quickly. "But we don't have time to argue so just go do it. I want you to run down to the fourth floor and look for Harry and Ginny. If you find them meet me on the landing with them. If not, meet on the landing anyway. Then well go to the third floor."

He was right. I didn't like it and I could tell Annika didn't either. He was right, though, we didn't have time to argue. The first fire was already starting to spread quickly.

"I love you." Annika stated to him as I started pulling her down the stairs.

"Go now, be mushy later." he replied in imitation of her earlier attitude.

We checked every room on the fourth floor. Though we found many examples of their handy work, there was no sign of Ginny or Harry. They ran to the landing where George was already waiting for them. He sent them to search the third floor while he took care of the fire on the fourth.

Once again, it was all their handy work but they were nowhere to be found. We were about to got back and meet George when Annika found a locked door. Wanting to make sure that Harry and Ginny weren't trapped inside, I blew it off the hinges. Harry and Ginny weren't there but there was a battered and bloody man. He was unconcious. Upon further inspection, I realized that it was Snape.

The gasp that escaped Annika's lips told me that she realized it too. She immediately bent down to him and started trying to wake him up. He didn't respond. I bent down to check his pulse. It was barely there. He wasn't going to make it.

"Help me." Annika said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up.

"Anni, there isn't time." Angel said. "Besides, he won't make it even if we get him out."

"I have to try." she said. "Please, help me."

I looked around up the hallway. The fires from the other floors were seeping through to this one. They were going to cave in on us. I had to get her to move but she wouldn't stop trying to pull him up.

"Annika, please. The floor is going to collapse." I begged.

"I can't leave him. Not after everything that he's gone through to help me. To help us." she cried still trying to pull him up.

"He's gonna die anyway." I looked back up the hallway. We needed to go but she wasn't moving.

"Annika, Angel!" George voice called up the hallway. "Are you guys alright?"

"No, George. I need you." I yelled back. "I can't get Annika to leave!"

He came running up the hallway.

"What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"We found Snape. He's not going to make it but she won't leave him." I explained.

She was still trying to pull him up when George looked over to her.

"Baby," he said. "We have to go."

"But you don't understand. He saved me. I have to save him." she cried.

"There isn't time." George replied. Annika refused to give it up. George walked behind her and pried her hands off of Snape. "I'm sorry I have to do this babe."

He put her arms in a lock behind her back and started to drag her away. She continued to cry and plead with him as we ran down the hallway. The debris from the fire were already falling down on us. When we reached the second landing, we heard an unmistakable carash. The fourth had collapsed onto the third. Annika let out a scream and started to cry hysterically. She refused to move from there.

"I'm so sorry baby." George whispered as he swung her into his arms bridal style.

We continued down to the ground floor as quickly as we could. Annika was still sobbing into George's chest.

"Should we keep looking for the others?" I asked.

"No time." George shook his head. "We just have to pray they made it out."

I nodded and we ran to the door as the fire continued to spread.

**GEORGE**

When we finally made it outside, I was amazed at how well and quickly Charlie and Tonks performed their end of the plan. It seemed as though every Order member who wasn't at the house on Grimmauld Place had responded to Dumbledore. Chris's family even came to help. I had to dodge spells that were flying back and forth as we ran out of the house.

I carried a still crying Annika to a dark corner outside of the battle area. Angel was still right behind me. The first thing I needed to do was find a way to make sure everyone had made it out. There was really only one way to do that right now.

"Angel, I want you to go and find Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione." I said. "Try to keep them together and bring them back here. I'll be waiting. I need to make sure that they're all okay."

Angel nodded and took off. I saw her throw a few Death Eaters into the burning manor as she ran. Then I focused on my next task. I had to get Annika calmed and ready for a fight. I understood why she was so upset. I heard the part that Snape played in her first rescue. He had to blow his cover in order to make it work. That,of course, put his life in danger. Then I witnessed everything he did to help us rescue all three girls a month ago. And god only knew what kind of torture they put him through when he was trying to protect our secrets. I couldn't blame her for wanting to save him. I really wished we had more time. I would've tried if we did.

"Anni, baby." I said pulling her away from my chest. "I know you're upset about what we had to do but you need to get it together. There's still a fight going on and I don't want you to get hurt. If it helps channel the sadness and anger your feeling into your powers. It will help. There's only one thing you can do for Snape now, and that's get revenge for him. Destroy as many of these monsters as you can."

Annika wiped her tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry." she stated. "I should've just left."

"No, I'm sorry we had to ask you to leave him." I stated.

We didn't get to say anything else because our hiding spot had been found. Spells were being shot at us left and right. We both had to get into fight mode. We embraced quickly. I just wish I would've known it was going to be our last one.

**ANNIKA**

Once we pulled apart, George and I joined the fight. Spells were flying at us left and right. I did exactly what George said, channeled all my sadness and anger abnout Snape into my powers. I was throwing Death Eaters every which way. Some even landed in the growing fire. Part of me was very upset that I had to resort to killing.

I promised myself when I started learning my magic that I'd never use it with the intent to kill. I had to keep reminding myself that these men we sickos who would kill me if I ever gave them the chance. That helped a bit but not much. I still felt horrible for killing other living creatures reagerdless of who they were and what they did.

I had taken out at least five when my attention came back to George. He was dueling with three at once. He was quite good actually. He managed to take out two within two minutes of the fight. However, he was so intent on the fight that he didn't notice Fred sneaking up behind him.

Things seemed to go in slow motion as Fred raised his wand and uttered the words I dreaded. George wasn't paying any attention. There was only one thing I could do. I threw my hand out in front of me and knocked George to the ground. The green beam of light flew over him and hit the other Death Eater in the chest. Once time caught up with me, I ran to George and stood in front of him protectively.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid witch!" Fred yelled and began firing spells in my direction.

I threw out my hand and sent them hurling back at Fred. He dodged them. We went around in this circle for about ten minutes. I wished I had thought to pick up a wand but there were more important things happening at the time.

Though I was focused on my battle with Fred, my senses were in overdrive. I didn't want anyone to sneak up on me like Fred had to George. So when I heard leaves crunching, I whipped around to make sure that no one was behind me. It was the dumbest thing I had ever done.

The next few seconds seemed to take hours. I heard George yell my name and felt his body knock mine to the ground. When I recovered from the fall, I looked over to find George's lifeless body on the ground. His eyes were wide with shock, horror, and sadness. I crawled to him and began shaking him.

He couldn't be dead. Not George. He was one of the only good things in my pathetic life. They couldn't take that from me. I blinked back the tears as I laid over his chest.

"Please, wake up." I cried. "George, please come back. I still need you."

I heard Fred's sadistic laugh from behind me and something broke. I was up and facing him before I knew what I was doing. Just like I did with Malfoy, I concentrated hard on his throat, wrapped my hand around the air, and squeezed as hard as I could. Just like with Malfoy, Fred began gasping and grabbing at his throat trying to pry off the invisible hands.

Unlike with Malfoy, I didn't stop. My anger and sadness from everything that I had lost at the hands of these men had finally boiled over. I was done with showing them mercy. Then never once in my life showed me any so why should I give it to them. I kept squeezing until I heard an odd squelching noise and knew I had crushed his windpipe.

I dropped my hand and let Fred fall to the ground still gasping for air. I thought about ending it for him but decided it would be too good for him. He put his friends and family through hell. He did nothing but torture and cause his little sister pain for two months. He deserved nothing more than to die slowly and painfully.

My rage wasn't fully satisfied and I bent down to pick up George's wand. I began cursing and killing any Death Eater that came near me. I no longer cared about my promise to myself. I just wanted them to hurt as much as I was. Once I had wiped out around fifteen of the bastards, the rage began to fade. It was replaced with a terrible sadness.

Beyond caring who found me, I walked over to the edge of the trees, dropped to my knees, and sobbed uncontrollably.

**A/N: Don't worry the next chapter is going to be the last one for the battle. I wrote this one for two reasons 1.) I wanted to wrap up Snape's story. I didn't want anyone to be asking what happened to him. 2.) I needed a way to set up getting Harry, Angel, Annika, and Voldemort together for their final showdown. I hope you enjoyed it. I really would love to hear what every thinks. I'll even give you a preview of the next chapter if that'll get me anywhere. **


	21. Over

**ANNIKA**

I just kneeled there letting my tears fall as the battle raged around me. It didn't seem important anymore. George was one of the best things that's hapned to me in this life. Now he was gone. How was I supposed to go on? How was it that the world continued spinning? Without him nothing seemed important anymore. Definitely not this battle we were fighting.

I wasn't sure how long I kneeled there before I felt pain shoot through my scalp. Someone had twisted their fingers in my hair. Whoever it was, yanked my head back hard and I was staring into the cold red eyes of The Dark Lord. He had the most disgusting smirk on his face.

"Get up!" he ordered.

As upset as I was, I knew better than to refuse a direct order from him. Which is why I rose to my feet trembling. He dragged me into the woods by my hair. We stopped about a quarter mile in and he conjured a pair of scissors. He readjusted his grip on my hair to about my shoulders. Then he started to hack away at it with the scissors.

I was fighting the urge to cry. It hurt a lot but that wasn't the reason for my tears. My hair was my pride and joy. It was the only thing that they had left alone in all time as a captive. In fact, they took the best care of it. I never figured out why but I loved that it was the only part of me that was still in one piece. He was ruining that now as he hacked away at it not caring what it looked like when he was done.

I found myself wondering why he would do something as random as chop my hair off in the middle of the woods during a battle where his men were dying. (A/N: That sentence may in fact be a run on. I'm not sure but I like the way it came out. I aplogise if it is.) Once he finished, he banished the scissors. He put the hair he'd cut off in one had then gripped the rest of it by the roots again.

He continued to drag me through the woods but dropped a clump of hair where we were just standing. I tried to look back at it but the hold he had on my head didn't allow for much movement. I heard him let out a little chuckle and then he spoke,

"We have to make sure your brother and sister can find you, don't we."

I couldn't believe that hadn't accured to me. That hair served a dual purpose. It wasn't just to lure them into a trap. No, he wanted to make sure that they knew that he really had me. I had to find a way to keep him from calling them. Or a way to mess up the trail. I knew it was pointless though. I wasn't going to get away from him with enough time to cover the trail before he'd catch up to me. My only choice was to beg. I hated doing that because it gave him satisfaction in knowing what he was doing was hurting me. But I knew I had to save Angel and Harry. They were the only things I really had left in this life.

"Please, leave them alone!" I pleaded. "Do what you want to me but don't hurt them!"

He smirked as he pulled me harder.

"I wish that I didn't have to hurt any of you." he said with mock sympathy. "But, unfortunately, I can't get rid of just one because the other two would still be a threat."

I was quiet after that. He continued to drag me for several more miles, dropping more clumps of hair at every quarter mile or so. Finally, we made it to a clearing. He forced me to the ground. I thought then that I'd have a chance to get away. If only I could catch him off guard. He blew those plans out the window when he performed the spell that tied my hands behind my back.

"There, now you can't do anything stupid." he stated with another chuckle. Then he pointed his wand at his throat and said another spell, "Harry Potter and Angel Miller,"

His voice carried through the clearing and I had a feeling they'd hear even through the sounds of the battle. "I have your dear sweet sister. If you ever wanna see he alive again, come find us. If you walk a quarter mile into the woods where the Weasley twin's bodies lay, you'll find that I've left a trail for you. Follow it but come alone. If you don't then sissy here will die. You have one hour." he finished with a chuckle. He pointed his wand at his throat once again and said another spell. When he turned to me, I knew it wasn't going to be good. "And I have an hour to play. Crucio!"

The pain shot through my entire body. It was so much worse than all the other times, yet, somehow, I managed not to scream. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of anymore screams or tears. He had taken so much from me that I was done giving anything back. Especially the pleasure he got out of knowing that I was hurting. The pain went on for nearly a minute before it stop.

"You should know the rules by now." Voldemort stated looking down at me in disgust. "The sooner you scream, the sooner it's over."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten." I replied. "But you won't be getting anything out of me. I've cried my last tear over everything that you've taken from me. I've screamed my last scream for all of the pain that you've inflicted on me. I won't do it anymore. So hurt me all you want but I'm not going to give in to you anymore."

"I garuntee that you'll be singing a different tune by the end of the hour." He stated.

I bit my lip as another wave of pain hit me. This one was ten times worse than the last. I knew at that point that this was going to be a very long hour.

**HARRY**

By some miracle, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I managed to get out of the house unscathed. We even mananged to incapacite roughly half of them. I was actually kind of shocked by theat number. Then again, I suppose the combination that George put together, had something to do with it.

Once we got out of the house, we discovered that Charlie and Tonks had really delivered on their end of the plan. Death Eaters and Order memebers were everywhere firing spells back and forth. We joined the fray the minute we got out of the house. We were working very hard to make to kill as many Death Eaters as possible and stay together at the same time. Charlie had somehow mananged to find us and join our little group.

The fight was a lot hard than we imagined because we were trying to fight as well as protect our loved ones. That was easier said than done because even with the numbers that were already dead in the house, there was still more Death Eaters than Order members. We were trying to block spells that were flying in every direction. It didn't help that I got distracted every time I looked in the fire.

I was worried about whether or not, Annika, Angel and George got out. We had been looking for them the best we could while we fought. We didn't see any sign of any of them. I prayed that they made it out because I didn't think that I could handle losing any of them. Even George who I had come to think of as a brother.

I wasn't sure how long we fought before I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I whipped around to see Angel running toward me. My heart soared. At least I knew one of them had made it. She ran to me throwing Death Eaters out of the way in the process. She wasn't even paying attention to where they landed.

I noticed that her clothes were a little torn and there were some dirt smudges on her face. Her usually nearly perfect hair was standing up every which way. She was most definitely a mess but at least she was alive.

I ran towards her with Charlie by my side. I embraced her quickly and Charlie followed suite. Our reunion was interuptted by a few stray spells but they were easily taken care of. I was about to ask her about George and Annika when she opened her mouth,

"George and Annika are fine." she stated. "George sent me to get you guys actually. He wants me to you guys back to where he and Annika are and make sure that all of you are alive. Then he wants to discuss another plan to end this."

I nodded. The others seemed to have heard what she said during the own individual fights. We silently began moving our fights in the direction Angel was leading us. It took us forever to get there while the fights continued.

When we finally made it, I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I was staring at the worst sight I'd ever seen in my life. George lying on the fournd, his body lifeless, with his eyes widened in shock. Fred was some twenty feet away from him, dead, as well. I momentarily wondered if the brothers had battled it out and killed each other.

Ginny let out a choked sob and buried her head in my shoulder. I stroked her hair and comforted her the best I could. I looked over to see Charlie on his knees in utter shock. Angel had her arms wrapped around him. She was whispering something to him. Ron was just standing there unable to believe what he was seeing. Hermione was trying to find a way to provide comfort but she wasn't sure what she should do.

I felt the tears leak from his eyes. I had completely forgotten about the battle that was going on around us. It didn't seem important anymore. In fact, in my mind the whole world had stopped. I couldn't believe that two of my brothers were lying dead at my feet. True, Fred had betrayed us all but I knew not a single on of the Weasley ever stopped loving him. Not even Ginny, even after all of the horrible stuff he put her through. Yes, his betrayal had cut us all pretty deep but his death cut us even deeper.

Once the world caught up with me again, I realized something important was missing. I paniced and turned to Angel.

"Didn't you say that Annika was with him?" I asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"Well, where is she now?" I asked losing it just a little bit.

"I don't know, Harry." Angel answered sounding just as upset.

"Well, we have to find her." Ginny stated wiping the tears off of her face.

"No, you, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione are leaving." I stated. "You guys aren't in any state to fight. You've just lost most of your family in less than twenty four hours. I don't want to lose any of you because you aren't mentally ready for the fight. And I don't want the Weasleys' numbers to drop anymore."

"Harry," Ginny said. "Annika is pretty much our sister now too. We aren't going anywhere until we know that she is safe. Even if that means continuing the fight."

"Harry Potter and Angel Miller," Voldemort voice rang out over the Malfoy grounds as if it were over a P.A. system. "I have your dear sweet sister. If you ever wanna see he alive again, come find us. If you walk a quarter mile into the woods where the Weasley twin's bodies lay, you'll find that I've left a trail for you. Follow it but come alone. If you don't then sissy here will die. You have one hour." he finished with a chuckle.

The grounds were completely silent when Voldemort finished his speech. Everyone was shocked over what they just heard. After a second or so the fighting resumed and I turned to my friends.

"Charlie, take these three and leave." I said. "I have to go save my sister."

"No, Harry. We won't let you guys go by yourselves." Ginny pleaded throwing her arms around me.

"Ginny, I have to go help Annika." I stated. "I don't want to have to worry about you guys' safety to. Please, just go with Charlie. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. But I can't leave her but I can't walk away from you guys when I know you're still in danger. Please just go."

Tears were pouring down her face. I wiped them away and stroked her hair. I didn't know what else I could say so I simply kissed her. It was the deepest most passionate kiss that we had ever shared. I didn't want it to end but, alas, the real world was waiting for us. I pulled away from her and looked to Angel who was finishing a smiliar exchange with Charlie. Once the finished, Angel came to stand by my side.

"Charlie, take them and keep them safe." I said. He nodded and Angel and I took off for the woods.

We entered the woods right where Voldemort had instruscted. Sure enough, about a quarter mile in, I found a shiny black clump of something laying on the ground. As I walked over to it, I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Oh god." I swallowed the lump in my thought as I felt the silkiness of the balck clump. "It's her hair." I showed Angel. "She loved her hair."

Angel knew that too. We stared at the clump in my hand sadly for a moment.

"Come on." Angel finally said. "We can still save her."

"Right."

We continued to walk. There was a new clump of hair every quarter mile or so. We went a good file miles before we came to a clearing. When we entered it Voldemort's back was to us. We were very quiet as we stepped closer.

Voldemort was standing a good five feet from Annika with his wand raised. Annika was on the ground writhing and convulsing in agony. I was amazed that she wasn't making any noise to indicate that she was in pain. I had that curse put on me several times in the past few years and to be able to endure the pain in silence was nothing short of miraculous.

Angel took advantage of the element of surprise by swiping her hand in front of her and sending him flying across the field to the ground. The spell was automatically lifted from Annika. Voldemort, of course, didn't stay done very long but Angel froze him before he was fully up.

"We gotta get her quick." Angel told me. "I don't know how long it'll last on him."

We ran to Annika's side. She was laying face down on the ground with her hands tied behind her back. I untied her and flipped her over. Her face was dirty and bruised. Her clothes were ripped and her know shoulder length hair was a complete mess.

She was scared for a moment until she realized that it was me who was holding her. After that she grabbed my shirt and just broke down.

"It's okay honey." I whispered stroking her hair. "I'm here."

"No, Harry." she whispered. "It's not okay. George is dead. It's never going to be okay."

"I know sweetie but you can't think about that right now, okay." I told her. "I need you to calm down and help us fight, okay? George wouldn't want you to die because he did, now, would he?"

Annika shook her head. She was doing everything she could to get her breathing back under control. Angel and I helped her stand up.

"How sweet." Voldemort's voice came from behind us. "A Potter family reunion. Why don't I make it complete by sending you to meet your parents."

We whirled around just in time to see him raise his wand. Before he even had a chance to say a spell, Annika swipe her hand across the front of her body and sent his wand flying into the trees. Rage was evident on his face but I saw a flicker of something that looked like fearn in his eyes. He began walking toward us so Angel flicked her hands out in front of her and he stopped on the spot.

"Harry, it doesn't last that long. Do it!" she yelled not taking her eyes off Voldemort.

I raised the wand prepared to do what I had to do but I couldn't make myself utter the words. I just couldn't bring myself to kill another living being, no matter how evil he was. I just stood there looking at Voldemort's frozen form with my wand shaking in my hand.

"Harry, just do it!" Angel yelled as she spun around. "He's an evil man. He's killed so many people including the ones you love. If anyone deserves to die it's him! Think about what he did to Annika."

She was right. If he didn't deserve to die for any other reason, it was for destroying Annika's life. She was an inoccent little girl who never hurt anyone. She didn't deserve the twelve years of hell she went through. I finally gathered what I needed to do it but it was too late.

Voldemort had unfroze and was suddenly behind Angel. He had his left arm wrapped around her. Her hands were pinned between his stomach and her back. HIs right hand was wrapped around her throat. I gulped and Annika let out a small whimper of fear. Angel just stood there as still as she could trying to look brave.

"Drop it, Harry." Voldemort stated. "Or I'll kill her right now."

Harry didn't hesitate to throw the wand halfway across the clearing.

"Now, you pet." He turned his attention to Annika. "Go and fetch my wand. And don't do anything stupid or I'll kill her."

I could feel Annika trembling by my side. She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. Slowly, she made her way over to the spot where his wand had landed. I turned my attention back to Voldemort after a minute. I had to figure out a way to get them out of it.

"Look, take me." I stated. "Do what you want but let them go."

Voldemort laughed.

"I can't do that, Harry." he stated. "You see even if the three of you aren't together, you're still a threat to me. Which means I have to get rid of all three of you and what better way to do that then when we're all alone together."

_"Damn it!" _I cursed to myself as Annika made her way back over to us.

She slowly handed Voldemort the wand. He removed his hand from Angel's throat and grabbed the wand. He then jabbed it at her throat.

"So which one wants to be first?" he taunted. "I thought it would fun to make Harry watch the two of you die first."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't dare do anything because I didn't want to ruin any chance the girls had for survivial. I knew that Annika wasn't going to use her powers because she didn't want to risk hurting Angel. My mind was racing with plans but they all involved a miraculous escape from Angel or outside help. We were in big trouble.

I felt terrible. I was about to let my little sisters down. Like I had their whole lives. There was nothing I could do to stop it and I hated myself for getting them into this.

"What do you think my dear?" Voldemort whispered in Angel's ear.

"Go to hell." Angel replied.

"I'll meet you there wench." he replied and pushed her to the ground raising his wand.

Annika squeaked and buried her head in my shoulder and I closed my eyes. We were both waiting for the words that would end our sister's life. Only they never came. Instead, I heard four familiar voices yell "Stupey" which was followed by an "Umph!" and a thud. I opened my eyes to see Voldemort lying, stunned on the clearing ground and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Charlie standing a few feet behind where he was.

I didn't have much time to contemplate the situation because Angel had used her powers to call for my wand and was shoving it in my hand.

"Don't hesitate this time." she stated with a disapproving look.

I walked over to where Voldemort laid. Only his eyes were moving back in forth in a panic. He was trying to find away out of it. There was no way, though.

I stared down at him as I thought of everything his done to make life hell. I thought of all the people that I loved that he killed. I thought of the broken look on Annika's face when she told me nothing would be okay without George. I raised my wand and utter the words Avada Kedevra for the first and last time in my life.

The green light shot out of my wand and hit him in the chest. I watched as his eyes widened in shock as the light left them. Once I was sure he was gone, I looked to Ginny and the others.

"I thought I told you guys to leave?" I yelled.

"And I told you that I wasn't going anywhere without all of my family." Ginny replied running over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

I looked over to see that Charlie had done the same to Angel. Then I heard a small sob behind me and turned to see Annika on her knees with tear streaming down her face. I ran to her and put my arms around her.

"It's okay, Anni." I whispered. "It's over. He's gone for good."

"It doesn't matter." she choked out. "George is gone. And so is half our family."

She had a point. Voldemort may be gone forever but, with everything we've lost in the past couple of days, it didn't seem like much of a victory. I held her in my arms and rocked her as she cried. The others gathered around her and we comforted each other as best we could in that moment.

"We better get back." Hermione stated after awhile. "We need to let the others know that we're all right."

I nodded and helped Annika get to her feet. I grabbed her right hand in my left and wrapped my right arm around Ginny's shoulder. Ginny wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. Angel grabbed Annika's left hand in her right and put her left around George's waist. George put his arm around Angel waist. Hermione and Ron were behind us holding hands.

It was over but there were still a lot of things left to get over. Yet, as we walked out of the woods, we all knew that things would eventually be okay. Simply because we still had our little make shift family to help get us through it all.

**A/N: I hope that turned out okay. I know the death of Voldie isn't quite what everyone was looking for. The problem was, I tried to find a way to make it cool but it kept coming out stupid. So, I went for something a little more settle. I hope it didn't turn too bad. There's going to be one more chapter after this and then I'm finally finished with this story. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review. **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue. I was having a hard time deciding how I wanted to do it but then I reread the first chapter and that's how I got the idea to do it like this. **

**ANGEL (THREE MONTHS LATER)**

"And that's our story." I told the group of teens sitting in front of me.

The story was met by silence. Everyone in the room, of course, already knew most of it. It was just a little more intense hearing it first hand I supposed.

It had been three months since the final fight with Voldemort. The Order helped take back everything that Voldemort managed to steal from us. We also managed to round up the remaining Death Eaters and put them in Azkaban.

We lost a lot in that battle. I believe the final body count on our end was sixty dead and ten missing. Sadly, those ten are still missing. We had a memorial for all of them. With everything that everyone had to say, it lasted a whole day. It was hard on all seven of us. Especially when someone talked about one of the lost Weasleys.

We didn't bother to count the Death Eaters but between the fire and the battle that followed, we had taken out at least three quarters of them. We merely stacked the bodies in a pile and burned them. Even Fred's. We decided that if he wanted to live his life like a coward then he'd get shown the same respect as the other cowards.

The seven of us who remained, Harry, Annika, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and myself, found it very difficult to get over the events of those two nights. We knew we still had each other though and that helped us get through it. I guess that's how we all ended up here.

Having others who had gone through the same thing to help us get over it, really helped. That's why we decided to open the Weasley and Potter Support Center for Teens. It was a place where teen witches and wizards who have lost loved ones, whether by Voldemort's hand or something else, could come and talk to us. We'd listen and give them advice on how to deal with the issue.

We pulled our money and bought the land where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes once stood. We built a new building which consisted of three floors. The first consisted of a large commons where we could have group meetings. Their were several rooms on the side for individual activities. Because sometimes, you just wanted to be left alone.

The second floor were our offices as well as smaller rooms for private counseling sessions and the like. And the third held several apartments. They were for any of the teens who had nothing left and noone to take care of them. The plan was to put a roof over their heads and help them get back on their feet.

The whole project took about two months and today was the first day. We had a decent group of fifteen show up. I was actually surprised we had that many. Then again, Voldemort left a lot more scars then last time.

After a few moments of silence, a young witch with a long brunette ponytail raised her hand.

"Yes, sweetheart and what's your name." I acknowledged her.

"My name's Molly Evans (A/N: No relation to Lily but I couldn't think of another last name.)" The girl stated putting her hand down. "I was just wondering what you all have done since? I mean the whole story of that night was all over the Prophet but we haven't heard much of anything else."

I smiled.

"We've asked the minister to keep the reporters away from us. We don't like the world knowing every move we make." I replied. "However, I think it might be beneficial for you guys to hear the rest of it. Because it's the moving on part that is most important to your recovery. It was very difficult for all seven of us." I indicated my family standing beside me. "But we helped each other through it and decided to honor the rest of our family and help others like us by building this place. But that's the stuff you guys already know. This is what you don't know. Harry, Annika, and myself decided to use our father's money to buy the land his house stood on as well as what was left of the house. We magically rebuilt it. And the seven of us now live there together. However, Charlie and I are looking for our own place at the moment. We're getting married in June and there will soon be three of us. So it may start getting just a bit cramped in there."

"We were given permission to go back to Hogwarts and graduate but we decided that it was no longer important." Hermione stated stepping forward. "We knew all we needed to know to survive in this world. Besides, we want to devote as much time as possible to helping teens like you. As far as my personal self goes, Ron and I are taking things a day at a time and enjoying every minute we have with each other. Because if the experience has taught us anything, it's that you never know when your days are going to be over." she stepped back.

I looked over to Annika. She was staring down at the floor playing with her hands. I knew she was trying really hard for all of us but I worried about her. She was having a harder than the rest of us getting over what happened. She still seemed to blame herself for everything. We couldn't get her to believe that none of it was her fault. It was all Voldemort's fault. She didn't believe us though. God, knows she was trying but nothing was working for her. I hoped talking about it in front of other people would help. I just wasn't sure if she was going to say anything or not. I watched a moment as she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'm not going to lie to all of you." she stated. "It's been really hard for me to get past this, especially what happened to George. There are days when I still feel like it's my fault. I know in my heart that it's not but my head doesn't want to believe it. I guess it comes along with spending your entire life being told everything is your fault. Whether or not it is. The truth is, though, it wasn't my fault. I made a stupid mistake that almost cost me my life. But George decided that's not what he wanted, which is why he shoved me out of the way. Which is why every time I think it's my fault, I have to remind myself that George chose to put himself between me and that spell. He was where he wanted to be in the moment. And though, I'm still going through hell, I know that he's looking down on me and smiling because I'm still here. I do wish he was still here with me everyday but I know in my heart that he's perfectly happy with the decision he made."

Her voice cracked and she couldn't say anymore. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder for a minute. Harry stepped forward quickly. I knew he wanted to distract our audience from Annika. She hated people seeing her like this.

"We all still have some trouble dealing with it. Because let's face it, we all lost people we loved. Nothing is ever going to make that okay but it does get better and easier with time. You just have to keep holding on to the people who love you and want to help you. Let them support you when you need it because there's no way you can get through something like this alone." he turned back to Ginny and reached his hand out to her. She stepped forward and took it. "I don't know how I would've gotten through any of this without you, Gin. You know they were all as much my family as the were yours. You've been my rock and I don't know what I would've done without you." he dropped to one knee and my mouth dropped open. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a ring box out of the pocket of his suit.

Annika pulled away from me at that point. She had stopped crying and was staring between Harry and Ginny in utter shock. Annika and I knew he was going to propose. We just didn't know it was going to be so soon.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, her eyes brimming with tears. I didn't know if she was in shock or too emotional to speak. So she just nodded. Harry slid the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her before bringing his lips crashing against hers. My family cheered and clapped as did the group of teens sitting in front of us.

I couldn't help but smile as Charlie wrapped his arms around me. The past six months had been the hardest of my life but the most beneficial as well. I found out everything I ever wanted to know bout myself. Most importantly though, I found a family who loved me as much as I loved them.

I realized in the moments watching the others congratulate Harry and Ginny that I wouldn't have changed anything in those few months. Yes, we had lost so much but we gained so much more. I knew we'd all be okay because at the end of the day we still had each other.

**A/N: And that's the end of Far Away. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not sure how many of you noticed the fact that I've completely forgotten to expalin what happened to Percy after everyone found out that Fred framed him. Well, I couldn't find a way to incorporate it in here so I'm just going to tell you so you know. Once it was confirmed that Fred had frmed him, he was released from Azkaban with a full pardon. **


End file.
